The Trio and the Deathly Hallows
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Part 5 of the Trio series. Harry has been given the task to destroy Voldemort and his Horcruxes, leaving all those he loves behind. However, Harry will not be alone as Ron and Hermione are going to be with him all the way. I don't own Harry Potter. R/Hr.
1. The Favour

Chapter One: The Favour

It had been two weeks since Dumbledore's funeral. Harry was back at Black Cottage. Ron and Hermione were together at her parent's house, much to the displeasure of Mrs Weasley. Ron had told her that he was going with Hermione, and that as he was seventeen he could do what he liked, and so he had. He and Hermione Apparated back to her house and had told her parents why they were home so early and their happy news. Ron was invited by Richard to have a drive of his car for practice before taking his driving test. This proved to be a good distraction as Ron really liked driving and he passed his test the previous day.

Harry had kept himself to himself since he had returned to Black Cottage. Sirius had not confronted him about what he and Dumbledore had been doing. Harry had not told him any of his plans. He talked to Ron and Hermione every night on the mirrors.

'How are you holding up?' asked Ron.

'I'm all right. Sirius and Remus haven't asked me any questions yet. But they will,' replied Harry.

'Do you want us to come over?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, that would be great,' said Harry.

The next morning Ron and Hermione travelled to Black Cottage via Apparition. The place had had the Fidelius Charm put on it by Sirius and he was the secret keeper. Sirius had given the secret over the mirrors the first night back. They got to the front door and knocked.

'Who is it?' said Sirius' voice.

'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,' said Ron through the door.

'What were the first words Ron Weasley spoke when we first met?'

'Fuck. Shit. Bloody dog,' replied Ron chuckling.

'Correct,' said Sirius before he opened the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness of the security question and its answer. They walked inside and went to find Harry in his room. They knocked on his door and entered. Harry was pacing when he saw who it was.

'Come in, guys.'

Ron and Hermione went inside and took a seat on his bed.

'So, what do you want to do, mate?'

'I want to go to Potter Manor, and there, Hermione, I'm going to ask you a big favour,' said Harry.

Whatever they expected Harry to say, it certainly was not that. Ron and Hermione agreed to his request and so an hour later, Hermione side-along Apparated Harry to Potter Manor, as Ron Apparated solo.

When they got inside the house, Harry spoke, 'I've found the perfect place for the Dursleys. Here. But I need a big favour, Hermione. I need you to cast the Fidelius charm over Potter Manor and make me the Secret Keeper.'

'I don't know how to cast the Fidelius Charm, I'm sorry,' said Hermione.

'I thought you'd say that. But there is a huge library here, and I'm sure there is a book with the full instructions on how to do it.'

'Okay, let's search,' she said.

Together the three of them searched the enormous library until Ron tried summoning the book. It worked and Hermione looked through the book and found what she was looking for. She read and reread the chapter a few times. She practiced the wand movements for a few minutes as she murmured the instructions to herself.

She then looked up at Harry and smiled.

'Okay, I'm ready. It's a Charm that requires a fair bit of magic behind it, but the incantation is a simple one. Are you ready?' she said.

Harry nodded.

Hermione began to wave her wand and as she did, she said, _'Fidelio Potter Manor! Fide Harry Potter!'_

Harry looked around at the house as Ron said, 'Whoa! The house is gone!'

'That's because I haven't told you its location,' said Harry.

'So, tell us then.'

Harry then told Ron and Hermione where Potter Manor was and then grabbed a quill and some parchment, then he called 'Abby!'

A house-elf appeared and bowed low to Harry.

'Did Master Harry call Abby?'

'I did. I need you and two of the other elves to go to number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I need you to give this note to Dudley Dursley. Tell him he is to read it, memorize it and get his parents to do the same. While they're doing that, I need you to bring them and their belongings here. Can you do that?'

'Of course, Master Harry,' squeaked Abby.

Harry then gave her the note and they waited after the elf Disapparated.

It was twenty minutes later when the three elves returned with an excited Dudley, a trembling Petunia and an angry Vernon.

'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Boy!' Vernon bellowed.

'I'm saving your worthless fat arse, you fat piece of Walrus shit!' replied Harry.

'How dare –!' began Vernon, but was cut off by Harry.

'Shut your bloody big mouth, now! You are in my house, and you will be silent while I tell you why you are here.'

Vernon looked around the enormous drawing room and to his wife and son. They both told him to be quiet without speaking.

'Good. I have had you brought here because Albus Dumbledore is dead. That means the magic he evoked around Privet Drive could have ceased to be working, which means that you are all vulnerable to attack by Lord Voldemort and his followers, commonly known as Death Eaters. This house is under the best protection possible and you will be safe here. However, none of you will be able to leave this house until all the danger is past. If I left you in Privet Drive, you would be in great danger from being tortured and murdered by Voldemort. Any questions?' said Harry.

'This is for our protection?' said Dudley.

'Yes. Now, you have just met a few of my house-elves. While you live here, you will treat them with respect. They are very powerful magical creatures and have feelings. So, don't piss them off. While they are here to maintain my house, they are not going to be cleaning up behind you all of the time. You are to treat my house with respect. If I get one word from any of my elves that you have been mistreating them or disrespecting my house, I will have them expel you and leave you to take your chances on the outside. Do you understand?'

All three of them nodded.

'How big is this place?' asked Dudley curiously.

'It is a Manor house, so it's rather large. I'm sure you'll have fun exploring it while you stay here. Unfortunately, there is no television, telephone, or anything electrical here. Don't worry, when it gets dark, the elves will light the lamps. I am afraid you will be very bored throughout your stay here, I apologise for that, but what are a few creature comforts compared with your safety?'

The Dursleys all looked at one another, but said nothing.

'Abby will show you to your rooms when we leave,' said Harry.

Harry then walked over to Hermione and took her arm.

'Harry?' said Dudley.

'Yeah?' replied Harry.

'Thanks,' said Dudley quietly.

'You're welcome. Goodbye.'

Then with those three words and a nod from Harry, the trio Disapparated back to Black Cottage.


	2. Inquisitions

Chapter Two: Inquisitions

Over the next couple of days Harry, Ron and Hermione spent time planning what they were going to do and what they were going to tell Sirius, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Hermione's parents. Hermione had already begun some preparations. She had set up a mini potions lab in the basement of her house. In one cauldron, she was making Polyjuice Potion. In the other, were potions used for healing.

The trio were all at Black Cottage. Harry had not left the Cottage since the trip to Potter Manor. Harry had not set foot in the Burrow for fear of being close to Ginny. He missed her like crazy. He missed her lips. He missed her smile. He missed her flowery scent. Harry had never been so depressed. But as long as Voldemort lived, he could never be free to live his life with Ginny, or, have those he loved close by. Hermione was sorting through books when Sirius knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said Harry.

Sirius came into the room and said, 'Dinner's ready.'

'Thanks, Sirius. We'll be right there,' said Harry.

Sirius left and five minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined him at the dinner table.

'Where's Remus?' asked Harry.

'Out with Dora,' Sirius replied.

The entire meal went by in silence as they ate. Ron had his hand on Hermione's knee through most of the meal. Soon dinner was finished and Sirius collected their clear plates and put them in the sink. Before the trio could leave the table, he spoke, 'So, what's going on with you three?'

They gave one another a look and shared a nod.

'We're planning something,' said Harry.

'May I ask what?'

'Dumbledore left us a mission.'

'By us, you mean you three?'

'Yes. I'm not allowed to discuss it with anyone – Dumbledore's orders.'

'I see. This mission, I can assume it might be very dangerous? Of course it is. So, you've been planning?'

'Yes, we have. And the thing is, we have absolutely no idea how long it will take,' said Harry.

'What about school?'

'Our mission is more important, Sirius.'

'I'm guessing that it must be big.'

'The biggest – what we're going to be doing could see the end of Voldemort for good, and win the war. That's all I can tell you, right now,' said Harry.

'Well. You are almost seventeen, I can't stop you. And I won't. But know this, Harry James, if you get yourself killed, I will find a way to bring you back and give you the bollocking of a lifetime.'

'No problem. But there is something else. While we are gone, I'll need you to go into hiding. I can't afford anything happening to you. I want you to go to Potter Manor. The Dursleys are already there. The place is protected by the Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper. We won't be leaving until after the wedding of Bill and Fleur.'

'Let me get this straight. You want me to be stuck in the same house as Vermin, Petty and Dung-brains?'

'For your safety, and I would be happy to allow Amelia and Susan to join you. In fact I think I will do that,' said Harry.

'Harry, I'm proud of you. Your parents would be too. I'll leave you to your planning. Have you told your parents yet, Ron? Or you, Hermione?' Sirius said.

'No, I'm practically living at Hermione's place.'

'And getting out of the wedding preparations,' said Sirius smirking.

Ron smirked back.

'I'm telling them soon, but I'm not sure when,' said Hermione slowly.

'Well, I reckon you should just get on with it. Molly is going to be a nightmare… She won't give up trying to get things out of you – even if it's none of her business.'

'You got that right,' Ron grumbled.

With that, the trio left to go back to Harry's room.

The next day, Ron confronted his parents with the news that he, Harry and Hermione were not going back to Hogwarts.

'What do you mean by that, Ronald Weasley?' said his mother.

'Exactly what I said, none of us is going back. We have a mission from Dumbledore to complete. Don't bother to ask me what it is, or what it entails, because I'm not allowed to tell you. And don't try to get it out of Hermione or Harry either, because they can't or won't tell you. If that is all …'

'No it bloody well isn't all!' shouted his mother.

'Molly, it's no good. He can't tell us. It must be important if Hermione is willingly missing school,' said his father.

'It is,' Ron confirmed.

'Well, we'll see about that because I'll be having a few words with her as well,' said his mother.

'No you won't! You are not going to give her any hassle over this. What Hermione or Harry do is absolutely none of your business. And with every passing second, what I do is becoming none of your business, too. I'm seventeen, it's my choice and I will do what I please. Now, I am going to see Hermione.'

Ron then stood up and left.

Hermione had just told her parents what she was planning on doing, or not doing, in this case.

'You've been given a mission?' asked her father worriedly.

'Yes. I'm going with Ron and Harry. I can't tell you what it is because it's top secret. But there is something else. You have a choice. But I'm afraid it isn't much of one. I need you to go into hiding,' Hermione said sadly.

'Hiding?' asked her mother.

'Well you have two options. The first is that you go to where Harry has sent his relatives and where he is sending Sirius, Amelia and Susan.'

'Where is that?'

'I can't tell you. The place has the most powerful protection on it. This prevents anyone from telling somebody where it is in any way. Writing it down or speaking the name of it. Only the secret keeper can do that, and I am not the Secret Keeper.'

'What is the second option?' asked her mother.

'You go to another country. You would emigrate to somewhere far away – like Australia. However, if I do this, you will not remember me. This option would involve me modifying your memories. You'll have new identities, and more importantly, you have no children.'

'Y-you can do that?' asked her father shocked.

'Yes, I need you safe and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to achieve that,' said Hermione in a determined voice.

'Why would you want to remove yourself from our memories?' asked her mother.

'In case I die. I don't want you to go through the pain of losing a daughter. I'm sorry. This mission is dangerous, very dangerous. Ron and Harry need me so I can't go with you. If we are successful, we can end this war. So, which option would work best for you?'

Just then, Ron walked in. Hermione turned around and walked into his embrace and he held her.

Her parents watched them as they held each other and knew what they had to do.

'Hermione, love?' said her mother.

'Yes?'

'We need to think this over. May we give you an answer tomorrow?' said her father.

'Of course,' said Hermione.

Hermione then went and hugged her parents before leaving with Ron.

The following evening, the trio were sitting down to dinner with Sirius when a smiling Remus entered the room.

'I've got news, are you all sitting comfortably?' he said beaming at them.

'We are, so spill already, Moony,' said Sirius smirking at him.

Remus took a deep breath and said, 'Dora and I are getting married.


	3. The Wedding of Remus and Tonks

Chapter Three: The Wedding of Remus and Tonks

'Congratulations!' said Harry.

'Nice one, Moony!' cried Sirius joyfully.

'That's wonderful, Remus,' said Hermione.

'What they said,' said Ron.

Remus chuckled and said, 'Thank you, all of you.'

'So, have you set a date? Have you chosen where? Have you chosen a best man, yet?' said Sirius excitedly.

'We have. We're doing it at the Tonks' place on the thirtieth of June. And yes, I have.'

'Wait, the thirtieth of June? This year?' said Sirius questioningly.

'Yes, this year. So I have favours to ask Harry and you, Sirius.'

'The answer is yes,' said Harry and Sirius together.

'Hang on, I haven't asked you yet!'

'Bloody ask, then!' Sirius shouted.

'Harry, I'd like you to be my best man, and Sirius, I'd like you to cast the wedding charm for us.'

'You can marry people?' said Harry in shock.

'Yeah, your grandparents made me and your Dad learn how to marry people because we were and are Heirs to Old Pureblood families. It's all part of the tradition. Anyway, James decided that if he had to learn it, so did I. Despite the fact I had left behind my inheritance. My mother tried to persuade my father to formally disown me, but he never did. I was the Heir and that was that. My brother died in nineteen eighty, and my father died while I was in Azkaban. Luckily, Wally was tighter than a Gnat's chuff, so she never spent a Knut of what was rightfully mine – whether I wanted it or not. When my name was cleared, I was able to take what was mine. Then again even if my name hadn't have been cleared, I could still have gone to Gringott's to claim what was mine because Goblins don't give a shit about Wizard conflicts and another trivial matters. Anyway, I've waffled on long enough, Remus, I would be honoured to cast the wedding charm for you and Dora,' said Sirius.

'I would love to be best man,' said Harry.

'So, you've got ten days to sort out everything else, haven't you?' asked Sirius.

'Oh, yes, yes we do. Woo-hoo, I'm getting married!' said Remus joyfully before going up to his bed to call Tonks on his enchanted mirror.

The next morning, Tonks came over to Black Cottage. She thanked Sirius and Harry for agreeing to do their parts in making her and Remus' wedding day special. She told them that she had asked Ginny to be one of her bridesmaids and then asked Hermione if she would be a bridesmaid, too. Hermione accepted enthusiastically, and then to her relief, Tonks told her to wear any dress she felt like.

Harry, however, felt his heart sink. He knew as best man he would be expected to dance with the bridesmaids. He had no problem dancing with Hermione, of course, she being the closest thing to a sister he had. But dancing with Ginny would be awkward to say the least. He just had to suck it up for Remus and Tonks' sakes, and get on with it.

So, for the next ten days, they all spent time helping Andromeda Tonks to plan her only daughter's wedding. Ted stayed out of the way and kept the all the other blokes out of the way, too. Tonks was going to wear her mother's dress and Ginny was going to wear whatever she felt like, too. Harry had not spoken to Ginny through any of the preparations. He was busy trying to write a speech for the happy couple, but with little progress. He was tempted to ask Hermione for help, but she was busy helping the bride to be. Remus eventually told Harry that he did not have to write a speech, so he was relieved from that duty.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Ron awoke early to shave and shower before getting dressed. He collected his Dress Robes and Apparated to the Tonks' to change. Once he had changed, he went to find Harry and Remus. He found them out in the resplendent back garden. It had been decorated with white streamers and an altar had been conjured. He walked over to them and asked Remus how he was.

'Oh, I'm fine. I can't wait,' he said excitedly.

'Good, just remember to say the right name at the right time,' joked Sirius.

It was now time for the ceremony to begin. Ron stood behind Harry and Remus and watched and waited for the bride to arrive. A magical harp began to play as Tonks walked towards Remus. Ron, however, only had eyes for Hermione, who was walking behind Tonks. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a little red dress that stopped at her knees and it had straps over her shoulders. She was beaming at him when she realised he was looking at her. He was drinking in his beautiful Hermione. He could not look at her enough. Tonks took her place next to Remus and her father gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing Tonks' hand into Remus' hand.

Sirius began then began the ceremony. But Ron tuned him out as he was still looking longingly and lovingly at Hermione. He saw she was teary and yet still so beautiful. She met his gaze and smiled at him again as Sirius declared them bonded for life. Remus kissed Tonks with passionately to loud applause.

Ted then switched on the stereo to play some music as Remus and Tonks walked back indoors to the reception laid out by Andromeda. Everyone followed them inside as Ron took Hermione by the hand, whilst in front of them Harry had awkwardly taken Ginny's hand without looking at her.

Thankfully, Remus and Tonks took to the makeshift dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple. They were joined not long afterward by Ted and Andromeda, then Sirius and Amelia. Ron guided Hermione to the dance floor and held her close.

'You are so beautiful, Hermione,' he whispered.

'You are very handsome, Ron,' said Hermione as she blushed

Ron and Hermione danced most of the early evening. Remus and Tonks shared the usual cutting of the cake before slices were passed around to everyone. It was not long before Remus and Tonks left for their honeymoon. They were going to spend the rest of the week in Paris. The dancing continued despite the newlyweds' departure. Ron danced with Hermione as a really slow and romantic song played. Ron looked around to see Sirius and Amelia, and Ted and Andromeda dancing together, too. Harry was sitting alone eating as Susan and Ginny were sitting in another corner.

Ron then began to whisper in her ear, 'Hermione, this wedding was almost perfect.'

'Almost?' she whispered back.

'Yes, almost,' he whispered.

'What would've made it perfect, Ron?'

'It should've been a double wedding.'

Hermione gasped and looked up into his eyes and said, 'Double Wedding?'

'Yes, love, a double wedding. I want to marry you. As soon as possible,' he said honestly.

'How, there's too much to organise. Your mother has enough to do.'

'My mother won't be involved. We could do it at your parent's house, in the Rose Garden. Sirius can marry us and Harry can stand up for me and Ginny can stand up for you. Your dad can give you away.'

'You've really given this some thought, but what about the rest of your family?' she said.

'All the people who matter will be there: you, me, Harry, Ginny, your parents, and Sirius. Tonks and Remus can be witnesses and Ted and Andromeda can help your parents to prepare the Rose Garden and a dress for you. Please, Hermione, marry me this time next week?'

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and saw love and conviction in them. She gave him a long and passionate kiss, and said, 'Yes, let's do it.'


	4. Surprises At Gringott's Bank

Chapter Four: Surprises at Gringott's Bank

Ron looked down into Hermione's eyes and said, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure. I want to be your wife.'

Ron then smiled at her and then he saw Amelia excuse herself from Sirius, so he dragged Hermione towards Sirius.

'Alright, you two?' he asked happily.

'Sirius, Hermione and I want to get married. Can you do it for us, too?' said Ron quietly.

'What, now?' he said surprised.

'No, this time next week.'

'Are you absolutely sure about this?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, but this is top secret. Nobody from my family can know except for Ginny. They're all too busy fussing over Bill and Fleur's big day.'

'Where are you doing it?'

'My parent's house, in the Rose Garden, I just have to get them on board,' said Hermione.

'All right, I'll do it. Just call me over the mirror when you've spoken to them,' Sirius replied.

Ron then shook Sirius' hand before going over to a brooding Harry in the corner to tell him his and Hermione's plans, while Hermione filled in Ginny. Both were shocked and they both agreed to keep the whole thing a secret from the rest of the Weasleys.

Ron and Hermione returned her parents' house late in the evening. Hermione told her parents their desire to get married next Monday.

'Is this what you really want?' asked her father.

'Yes, we really want this, Dad. Ron was thinking of doing it in the Rose Garden, if that's all right with you?'

'In the Rose Garden?' asked Helen, 'I don't see why not. What about your family, Ron?'

'All busy with other things. Mum, Bill and Fleur are busy with wedding preparations. Dad is busy with work, as are Fred and George. Charlie is still in Romania and Percy is … unavailable. I promised Ginny that when I marry Hermione she could be there and I intend to keep that promise. I can get help to help you prepare the Garden and a dress for Hermione,' Ron replied.

'Yes, a dress. What do you intend to do for a dress, Hermione?' said Richard.

'Well, I was hoping I could wear the same dress you did, Mum,' Hermione said hopefully.

'I don't see why not, we'll have to adjust it to fit you, but not much, I'm sure,' replied Helen kindly.

'We can use magic to adjust it if it's necessary,' said Hermione.

'All right, if this is what you want, let's do it,' said Richard.

That night, Ron called Sirius on the mirror to inform him that it was on for Monday afternoon and to ask if Ted and Andromeda would help with the dress and the Rose Garden in preparation for their wedding. Sirius agreed to their requests and the real preparation began.

The next morning Ron went over to the Burrow to see Bill. He found him being talked at by his mother.

'Hi, Mum. Hi, Bill. You don't mind if I borrow Bill for a while, do you, Mum?' asked Ron coolly but without waiting for a reply from his mother, he continued, 'good, thanks, Mum,' he said as he dragged Bill away from her.

'Thanks for that, she was driving me mental. What can I do for you?' said Bill.

'I want to go to Gringott's to take out some money and change it into muggle money,' said Ron.

'You have a vault?' asked Bill curiously.

'Yeah, the twins set it up for me. I have a key and everything,' Ron replied.

'How come?' asked Bill.

Ron sighed and said, 'When Harry won the Tri-Wizard in fourth year, he gave me the winnings. I gave them to Fred and George and they used it to start their business. They've been giving me a cut of the profits, so they had to set up a vault and an account for me. So, will you come with me?'

Bill looked at his youngest brother for a moment and said, 'I always wondered where the twins got their investment from and now I know. All right, I'll go with you.'

So they went to Diagon Alley. The Alley looked just as empty and sad as it did last year. Bill escorted Ron into the bank and as they went up to the counter.

Ron cleared his throat and began to speak in perfect Gobbledygook. _'My name is _Ronald Weasley_, and I would like to make a withdrawal, and to change some money.'_

Bill looked at him surprised and impressed.

The goblin too, was surprised and impressed that a wizard as young as Ron could speak their language. The goblin replied in Gobbledygook.

'_Do you have your key, Lord _Weasley?_'_

'_I do, but I have to ask why you are addressing me as "Lord _Weasley"_?'_ said Ron confused, still in Gobbledygook.

The goblin looked at Ron confused and said, _'You are the Lord _Weasley_ in full since your seventeenth birthday. You were your father's Regent until you reached your majority – when you turned seventeen.'_

'_I understand. Thank you for clearing that up for me. Here is my key,'_ said Ron respectfully as he handed the goblin his key.

The goblin took his key and said, _'That seems to be in order. But, I will need to see your wand for identification purposes.'_

Ron slowly took out his wand and handed it to him. The goblin laid it on a special platform and a read out appeared. The goblin read the read out to them.

'_Willow, fourteen inches, Unicorn hair, been in use for four years?'_

'_Yes, Sir,'_ replied Ron.

The goblin handed back the wand to Ron and said,_ 'This is sufficient. I will take you to your vault immediately.'_

'_Thank you,'_ replied Ron respectfully.

As the goblin escorted them to the carts, Ron noticed Bill looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Nothing,' replied Bill.

'Not nothing, just say what's on your mind.'

'Well, I'm impressed and surprised. Not many wizards can speak Gobbledygook and even few bother to learn it, or learn how to treat goblins with respect. So, when did you learn?' asked Bill.

'I could tell you, but it'll have to wait for another day,' said Ron.

Ron had taken the Agnitio Phials for Gobbledygook and for Dealing with Goblins when he went to Potter Manor with Harry, Sirius and Hermione before his fourth year.

'I'll hold you to that, little brother.'

'Little? I'm taller than you are!'

'Ron, no matter how tall you grow to be, you will always be my little brother,' he joked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

They got into a cart as the goblin then drove them down to the vault. When they arrived, they got out of the cart and walked to the vault. The goblin warned them to stand back before using the golden key to open the enormous vault door. When Ron saw the contents of his vault, his jaw dropped.

Inside were huge piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Ron heard Bill let out a low whistle.

'Wow,' Ron said in English slightly shocked, before addressing the goblin in Gobbledygook once more, _'I think I need about two thousand Galleons.'_

The goblin nodded and with a wave of his hand the required monies all floated into a bag. Once they were done, they left the vault and then back into the cart to change it into muggle money. The goblin instructed Ron and Bill to follow him into a small, private office.

'_Now, Lord _Weasley,_ do you still wish to change your Galleons into muggle money?'_ asked the goblin, again in Gobbledygook.

'_I do, yes, is there a problem?'_ replied Ron.

'_Not at all, however, due to the vast monies in your vault, we, the Goblins of Gringott's can offer you certain services. For example, we can create an account for you so you can access muggle money. You would need to order how much muggle money you would like transferred into said account. Would you like for us to do this for you?'_

Ron thought for a moment before asking Bill to step outside for minute and Bill agreed. Once he was outside the room, Ron said, _'I would appreciate that, but how will I be able to access my muggle account?'_

'_We will issue you a card to use in what muggles call an Automated Teller Machine. We will also give you a Personal Identification Number or a PIN as the muggles call it. I can instruct you on how to use these machines right now if you wish? But first you must tell me to proceed in the creation of your new muggle account and how much per month to transfer into said account.'_

Ron thought for a moment and said, _'I would like you to proceed in creating this account and to put these monies that I have just withdrawn into it as a start. Then I would like two hundred Galleons transferred into muggle money to be transferred at the beginning of every month. How much is that by the way?'_

'_Two hundred Galleons are approximately one thousand pounds in British Pounds Sterling. There will be a small administration charge, but its minimal.'_ the goblin replied.

'_This account, I can access it anywhere in the world?'_ Ron asked curiously.

_'Yes, by using your card in any machine in the world. However, some banks may charge you for using their machines, or some places will charge you for using their machines,'_ replied the goblin.

'_All right, let's proceed. Please teach me how to use these machines and create my muggle account,'_ said Ron.

The goblin set to work in creating the account. Ron told the goblin to put it in his name, and ten minutes later, the goblin handed Ron some parchments for him to sign and was issued his card. The goblin then taught him to use the machine in the office. It was simple as all he had to do was follow the instructions on the small screen. The goblin was pleased that Ron was able to learn it all so fast. Ron thanked the goblin for his exceptional service and patience in their dealings and bid the goblin a good day and wished him well in all his endeavours, in Gobbledygook, before joining Bill in the bank's atrium and leaving the bank.

'Are you going to tell me what you and the goblin were discussing? Or is it all for your mission with Harry and Hermione?' asked Bill.

'No, and I don't know,' was Ron's cryptic answer.

Bill said nothing more until he took the time to praise Ron for the respect he had shown the Goblins of Gringott's, before Disapparating to the Burrow as Ron Disapparated back to the Granger's house.


	5. The Wedding of Ron and Hermione

Chapter Five: The Wedding of Ron and Hermione

The preparations for Ron and Hermione's wedding were simple and completed in good order. Ron had not told Hermione about his visit to Gringott's Bank yet, but he would soon. Ron could not help getting excited as the week had progressed. Hermione was also getting excited as the week went by. With Andromeda's help, Hermione and her mother had managed to fit her mothers' wedding dress perfectly. Ron had been tempted to tell his father what he and Hermione were doing and invite him to their wedding, however, if he invited his father it might lead to a row between his parents and so Ron decided to keep to his original guest list. Ron had arranged for his mother to be out of the Burrow so he could pick up Ginny for the small, private ceremony.

Remus and Tonks returned from their honeymoon on the Sunday before the wedding and had been filled in on what was happening next. Both of them were pleased for the couple and had agreed to keep their marriage a secret from those not in the loop.

Ron woke up on the seventh of July alone in his bed at Black Cottage at just before ten am. Today he was getting married to the love of his life. The only girl he could, and would ever, love. As by tradition, he had not seen Hermione for a day. He had missed her terribly, but after today, he would never have to miss her again. He had arranged a honeymoon for Hermione and himself, but he had not told Hermione where he was taking her. The only other person who knew was Richard and he had agreed to keep it a surprise for Hermione.

He sat up in the bed he had been sharing with Hermione since they had temporarily relocated to Black Cottage. They had done this because Hermione's parents had chosen to go to Australia with new identities and the stripping of the house had begun. Hermione had stripped her bedroom of anything and everything of value. She had done the guest bedrooms and her fathers' study. The rest of the house could wait until after he and Hermione returned from their honeymoon. As for the paperwork that was all taken care of, all the Grangers had to do, was leave. Ron got out of bed to shave and shower before he Apparated to Hermione's house. He had not changed into his Dress Robes straight away as they had to wait for the correct time for him, Sirius and Harry to go to the house. To both Sirius' and Harry's surprise, Ron managed to eat a reasonable amount of breakfast. Ron still had to pick up Ginny from the Burrow, but that would be no trouble.

Once breakfast was over, he Apparated to the Burrow. His mother was going out for the day to get a relaxation and pampering day at a witch's spa. She giddily said goodbye to him as he walked coolly and casually into the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were staying at the house but they would too busy snogging to notice that Ginny had left. In fact, Ginny told Bill and Fleur that would be sleeping and did not want to be awoken for anything. Ron made an excuse to look for something in his room. His room had been put back to the way it was. All his things were scattered around as per usual. He had made a plan to keep his family safe. It involved the family ghoul wearing his pyjamas and covered in Pastules and made to look like him, but with Spattergroit, a highly contagious illness. His father and the twins were in on the plan, but his mother was still not accepting the fact that he was going with Hermione and Harry on their mission. He then went back downstairs to Ginny who was waiting in her room. She had grabbed her best dress and her makeup bag. Ron found her waiting patiently. He quickly cast a soundproofing charm before he took Ginny by the arm and Disapparated with her. They arrived at Hermione's parent's house and were allowed to enter. Ginny ran up the stairs to change into her dress and to help Hermione. Ron went to change in the downstairs bathroom.

He added the finishing touches to his appearance and left the bathroom to see the Rose Garden. When he got there, he found Remus, Sirius, and Harry talking about Voldemort.

'Must the three of you talk about that bastard on my wedding day?'

'Sorry, Ron, what shall we talk about?' said Sirius.

'The fact that Ron will faint when he sees Hermione?' offered Harry.

'Oh, that's a given, Cub,' said Remus chuckling.

'Tell me, why do I put up with you lot?' said Ron shaking his head.

'Because we're great,' said Sirius.

'Yeah, that's it,' Ron replied sarcastically.

The four of them laughed as Ron looked at his watch. It was so very nearly time to begin.

Richard had given Ted Tonks a small video camera so they could record Hermione and Ron's special day. Ted had begun to video Ron laughing with Harry, Sirius, and Remus, and he videoed his daughter joining the group to joke and talk with them.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Hermione had just put on her mother's wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time, she felt that she looked beautiful. She had always thought of herself as the ugly duckling that had not turned into a swan. Even though Ron had done all he could to make her feel beautiful, she could never truly feel it. The teases and taunts from children with whom she went to primary school had done a lot of damage to her self-esteem. But now, right now, she felt beautiful, and soon, she would feel truly complete. She was going to be married to her best friend, confidante, lover, and the love of her life in less than half an hour.

'How do I look?' she asked her companions.

'Beautiful,' said her mother.

'Ron's going to faint,' said Ginny giggling.

'I hope not, but I'll understand if he does,' she said with a giggle.

There was a knock on the door and a voice rung out from outside the room.

'It's me. It's time.'

Helen opened the door to reveal her husband waiting for them. He stepped into the room to look at his little girl. 'You look just as beautiful as your mother, Hermione. Are you ready?' he said.

Hermione nodded defiantly and her father led her out of the room and down the stairs with Ginny behind her. Helen walked out to the Garden and joined the rest of the guests.

Seeing Helen appear and take her place, Ron knew it was time. He stood in front of Sirius with Harry by his side. 'You've got the rings, right?' Ron whispered to Harry.

'Yes, now stop worrying,' Harry whispered back.

Hermione had chosen Mendelsohn's wedding March from his A Midsummer Night's Dream, work.

Ron turned to look at his bride. She looked incredible. Her dress was white, strapless and the hem dropped to mid shin with white shoes. Her hair had been given what looked like a liberal amount of Sleekeazy Potion - rather like when they went to the Yule Ball together.

'Wow,' he whispered.

When Hermione arrived next to him, he turned to see her beaming at him. She was not crying yet, but he suspected she might later.

Richard placed his daughters' hand into Ron's and said, 'Take care of her, Son.'

'Yes, Sir,' said Ron as he stared at Hermione adoringly.

Sirius then cleared his throat and began.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls.

'Do you, Ronald Bilius, take Hermione Jean to be your bonded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' said Ron looking deeply into Hermione's brown eyes.

'Do you, Hermione Jean, take Ronald Bilius to be your bonded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' she replied as a tear ran down her cheek.

'The rings,' said Sirius.

Harry gave Ron the platinum wedding bands. Ron took the band meant for Hermione and with a nod from Sirius, he spoke to Hermione.

'With this ring, I make you my bonded wife, to love for the rest of our lives,' he slid the platinum band onto her finger.

Hermione felt the ring adjust itself to fit, before she took the other wedding band. Sirius gave her another nod and she spoke to Ron.

'With this ring, I make you my bonded husband, to love for the rest of our lives,' she copied Ron in sliding the ring onto his finger.

'Ronald and Hermione have exchanged rings and vows, and if nobody has any objections … then I declare you bonded for life,' said Sirius and he finished by raising his wand high over the heads of Ron and Hermione and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined fingers.

'You may kiss your wife.'

Ron wasted no time in kissing Hermione in front of their guests to general applause and the odd wolf-whistle. Then everybody began to congratulate them and they made their way back inside to the enlarged drawing room filled with tables and food, and a makeshift dance floor.

Ted had been videoing everything as the newlyweds took to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Richard switched on the CD player for the song Hermione had chosen, which was The Power of love by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Ron, too, felt that this was a good song to choose. He and Hermione had danced to this song since their courtship had begun.

As they swayed to the song, Ron whispered into her ear, 'I love you, Hermione Weasley.'

'I love you too, husband,' she giggled happily.

'Mm, my lady, have I told you how beautiful you are?'

'No, not yet,' said Hermione.

'Well, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life. Thank you for today.'

For the first time, Hermione did not blush as Ron called her beautiful, because today, she believed it.

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch as the food was eaten, and dances were danced. Hermione and Ron changed out of their wedding attire and into smart muggle attire. They were ready to go on their honeymoon. But not before Ron had had a dance with his new mother-in-law, his sister and just about all the other ladies, as Hermione danced with her father, then Harry and all the other gentlemen so they could say thank you to everyone. Sirius took Ginny home without anybody being any the wiser as Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon.


	6. The Honeymoon

Chapter Six: The Honeymoon

Ron and Hermione arrived in an alley close to Heathrow Airport. He took out a small suitcase from out of his pocket and returned it to its normal size. Hermione did the same. They then walked into the Airport and Ron handed her an envelope, which she opened eagerly.

Inside she found two tickets to –

'Berlin!' she said surprised.

'Yeah, I didn't want to go somewhere so cliché. Everyone goes to Paris or Rome, so I chose another capital, and I know you've been to Germany before …'

'I have, but that was Munich, and Dad took us all to a football match while we were there. But, I've always wanted to go to Berlin, so let's go!'

He took her case and they made their way to check in and ask for when their flight would be ready. The tickets and their passports were checked and then they were directed to the correct gate.

One thing Hermione did do was to change their dates of birth on their passports to make them seem older than they are. They were both five years older according to their passports. With Ron being over six foot tall, who was going to argue?

They took their luggage and put it into baggage and waited for the call to board the Aeroplane. Ron and Hermione were sitting close to each other as she was calming him down because he was nervous about flying in "A big, long metal thing".

Eventually, their flight was called and they were able to board the plane. Richard had advised Ron to pay for first class seats on the plane, and so he had. The seats were comfortable and there was plenty of legroom for him.

'How long will it take to get there?' he asked curiously.

'About three hours, I think. I'm not sure,' she replied.

The pilot's voice echoed over the loud speakers telling all the passengers to prepare for take-off, followed by a demonstration of the crash procedure just in case.

Ron gripped the armrests as they took off, but soon relaxed once in the air. Hermione took his hand before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes just as he rested his head on top of hers, burying his nose into her hair before closing his eyes.

They were woken up just as the plane was beginning its descent to put on their seatbelts. Once the plane was down, the doors opened and then they were invited to deplane. Once in the terminal, they waited for their luggage before going through passport control. Finally through all of that, they were allowed enter the country. They walked through the Airport before Ron took Hermione over to a cash machine. She gave him a bewildered look before he successfully used his cash card. Before she could ask, he simply said, 'Later.'

They then left the Airport to find a taxi to take them to the hotel. Thankfully, this did not take too long and before they knew it, the driver had taken them to their hotel. Ron paid the driver and then they walked into the hotel lobby and then over to the front desk.

'_How can I help you?'_ the woman behind the desk asked in German.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron did. _'My name is _Weasley_, and I had the honeymoon suite reserved.'_

'_One moment, please,'_ she said as she looked for the reservation on the computer.

'_Ah, yes, here we are, Mr _Weasley_. Do you and your wife have your passports for identification purposes?'_

Both Ron and Hermione handed over their passports. The woman checked them and said, _'That is in order, I shall call someone to take you and your luggage to the suite.'_ She then rang a bell and young man appeared and he was informed of where to take Ron and Hermione. He took them up in the elevator and then showed them the room. Luckily, Richard had told Ron how to act in a hotel, so coolly thanked the porter and gave him a ten Mark note, the porter thanked Ron and left. As Hermione was looking around the room, Ron found the do not disturb tag and hung it outside the door.

He then walked up to her and kissed her deeply and passionately, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt as he unbuttoned her blouse. Clothes were being removed at speed as they kissed one another. When they were both naked, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the enormous bed. He laid her down and he got on top of her to kiss her again. Then, he started trailing kisses down her neck and her body. Kissing her feet reverently, followed by her shins, knees, and then her soft inner thighs before he delved into her centre.

Hermione moaned in appreciation of his worship of her and her body. Her moans were getting louder and louder as he brought her closer to her climax.

She came with his name on her lips, but Ron did not stop, he carried on as her juices tasted so sweet. After going down on her, she returned the favour and sucked his painfully hard cock for several minutes before he climaxed into her mouth with her name being growled out by him. They then spent the rest of the evening making love before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

When they awoke the next morning, they took a moment to remember what had happened.

'We got married,' she said beaming.

'We did, didn't we, Mrs Weasley?'

'Hmm, Mrs Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley, it sounds so wonderful,' she replied.

'Yeah, it does, but what about Lady Weasley?' he asked.

'What? Lady?' she asked, 'as in the wife of a Lord?'

'Yeah, I'm officially Lord Weasley. I have been since I turned seventeen. I found out when I visited Gringott's with Bill.'

'Wow. What else did you do and find out while you were there?'

Ron quickly informed her of everything else he had done whilst he was there.

'We made love all night,' said Hermione.

'Shit! I forgot to use the Charm!'

'Its fine, Ron, I'm on the potion.'

'Oh, thank fuck, since when?'

'Since the first of July, I made it myself using your potions book from last year. I made enough to last at least three years.'

The potion Hermione was referring to was a potion that had to be taken every month – preferably on the first of the month, it was a contraceptive and a cure for period pain all in one, it lasted the entire month and was one hundred per cent effective.

Then Ron's stomach rumbled. Hermione then called room service to order breakfast. Ron went to the bathroom and found two bathrobes and put one on and gave the other to Hermione. Ron then removed the do not disturb sign outside the door, and then they waited.

As expected, the food was exquisite. Once they finished eating, they made love for the rest of the day, stopping only for quick meals when it came to lunch, dinner and supper.

The next morning, Hermione decided that they should actually leave the hotel and see some of the sights of Berlin, Ron agreed. Ron found his case and opened it to see what Hermione had packed for him to wear. He had packed her case in return.

In his case, he found some smart-casual muggle clothing and clean underwear. He had just picked out what he was wearing when Hermione made a noise of annoyance.

'What?' he asked.

'You didn't pack any underwear for me.'

'Hermione, my love, for what we're going to be doing, you won't need underwear. I packed some nice clothes for you, including a dress. No-one is going to know you won't have any knickers on, and besides, I'm going to be convincing you that they are a complete waste of time.'

'I knew this would be a bad idea. Packing each other's cases, honestly,' she sighed.

He gave her a kiss to cheer her up and then they shared a shower, before dressing and leaving the hotel.

Hermione had acquired a map of Berlin, while Ron had gotten more money. It would be impossible to see everything, so they saw the important landmarks such as the Brandenburg Gate, the Reichstag and a few statues and a museum. When they arrived back at the hotel, they were exhausted, but had enough energy to make love before going to sleep.

The rest of the honeymoon passed by with lots of food, sex and some more sight-seeing. There had even been a day where Hermione and Ron indulged in a role-play or two; one involving Ron spanking Hermione to tears before fucking her senseless, and then Hermione bossing him around and taking control of him in every way before riding him into ecstasy.

Unfortunately, the last day of their honeymoon had arrived. They walked around Berlin a little in the morning after breakfast. When they got back to the suite, they made love for a few hours until they got their call for when they have to leave. Once ready, they checked out of the hotel after paying their bill and took another taxi to the airport. They slept most of the flight back and when they had been through all the hassles at Heathrow, they went to the same alley to Apparate back to her parent's house.

Hermione used her key to open the door before Ron carried her over the threshold and up to her room and then falling on her bed. After kissing for a while they got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	7. Au Revoir to the Grangers

Chapter Seven: Au Revoir to the Grangers

The next morning Ron awoke with Hermione still sleeping soundly in his arms. She just looked so angelic. He gently pulled her into his arms, and then began to play with her hair. She continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. No matter how many times they had slept together or lay down together, he was still amazed how perfectly she fit into his body.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened.

It was Helen. Just as she was about to speak, Ron put his finger over his lips, so she would not wake Hermione from her slumber.

'Welcome back,' she whispered.

'Thanks. How have you been?' Ron whispered back.

'Fine, how was Berlin?'

'Great. We had an amazing time.'

'Good. We heard you last night. Don't apologise, we weren't asleep yet. Anyway, I came up here to tell you that breakfast is ready.'

'Thanks.'

Helen left and Ron, though he did not want to, began to wake his wife. 'Angel, wake up. It's breakfast time.'

'Mm, no, comfy,' she murmured sleepily.

'I know; so am I, but your mum just came in to tell us that breakfast was ready, and I'm starving. Aren't you hungry?'

'A little,' she said as she kissed his chest.

Ron then tipped her face up to kiss her on the lips and she complied by kissing him deeply. Then they began to get up properly. Ron told Hermione that she take the bathroom first, but Hermione shook her head and pulled him in with her, as they washed their faces and brushed their teeth together before joining her parents at the breakfast table.

'Morning, newlyweds!' said Richard jovially.

'Morning, Dad,' said Hermione who walked up behind him and gave him a hug before sitting down next to Ron, as Ron said,

'Morning, Richard, anything good in the paper?'

'No, same old rubbish. Did you enjoy Berlin?'

'Oh, yes, it was wonderful, thank you, Dad,' replied Hermione.

'Don't thank me, thank your husband, it was his idea to go there, all I did was teach him how muggles do things in hotels,' Richard replied kindly.

'Thanks for that, by the way,' said Ron.

'You already thanked me, Ron. So, what's the plan for today?'

'Not sure. I mean everything here is almost done. So, maybe we'll go and see Sirius and Harry, let them know we're back. But besides that, I think a days' rest is on the cards,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ron and her parents nodded and so when breakfast was over, Ron and Hermione went to Black Cottage. Once there and they had passed the security question, they went inside. They told them all that they had had a wonderful honeymoon, and had asked how everything had been going here.

'Not too bad, although Alastor tried to ruin the mood. Apparently Pius Thicknesse, Amelia's successor, has gone over, and is under the Imperius Curse. He's having all the modes of magical transportation monitored trying to make it difficult for Harry to move about while he still has the Trace on him. Anyway, I ignored it and still took Harry along with side-along apparition. Got a letter from the Ministry trying to accuse Harry of using underage magic, and they wanted him to attend another hearing. I wrote a letter back to Thicknesse telling him to fuck off and that if I choose to Apparate with my godson, I will. Didn't get a letter back, though,' said Sirius coolly.

The rest of the visit was more fun, however, as Ron and Hermione talked with Harry. But instead of making plans for the hunt, they just sat around and had fun, they made jokes at one another's expense, mainly Ron's, but he got his revenge by rough housing Harry and then tickling Hermione.

It was three days later and all of the necessary preparations were complete. The house was stripped and empty of all the Granger's personal belongings. Their suitcases were packed and the taxi to the Airport had been arranged to take Richard and Helen Granger – soon to be Wendell and Monica Wilkins, away from danger. Tonight, Ron and Hermione were staying with them as they enjoyed a simple Chinese Takeaway meal for their last night together. Once the meal was over, it was almost time for bed. Hermione had everything she would need in a small beaded bag. She had managed to do an Undetectable Extension Charm upon the bag and it contained not just her clothes and Ron's clothes, but three flasks of Polyjuice Potion, as well as several more of Dittany and Essence of Rue. Hermione had also prepared a sleeping draught for her parents as it would make it easier for her to perform the memory modifier on them.

Ron waited in the kitchen as Hermione was doing all this. As soon as it was done, they were going to Apparate to Black Cottage. Ron just stood there and waited and thought about how upset Hermione was going to be. Just then, she walked into the kitchen. The tears were already pouring down her cheeks and so he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. He then walked her over to the light switch and flicked it off before Apparating away.

They arrived close to Black Cottage. Ron scooped her up into his arms and sat down on a bench. He held her as she wept. He held her close as he rubbed her back to soothe her. He felt just as upset as she did. As she sobbed into his neck, he too shed a tear or two. The Grangers had done so much for him and in return, he loved them. He continued to hold his sobbing wife as he cried quietly into her hair. Hermione felt Ron's tears and began to pull herself together. She looked into his teary eyes and kissed him. They wiped away each other's tears, before Ron carried her to the Cottage and inside. The rest of the occupants of Black Cottage gave her their support as best they could. Sirius and Amelia were especially kind before they went to bed. Susan gave her a hug as did Harry. Harry gave her look that said, 'I will do all I can to make sure you see them again.' Harry and Susan then left them alone in the living room.

'Do you want to go to bed, love?' Ron asked gently.

Hermione nodded and so he carried her to their room, where, after he helped her out of her clothes and got undressed himself, he put her to bed. He then got into bed with her and pulled her into his arms once more as they both quietly cried themselves to sleep.


	8. Snape's Position

Chapter Eight: Snape's Position

Severus Snape had just Apparated to the Dark Lord's base of operations. It was a place he had visited many times over the years. He cast a look at the peacocks he had seen many times on his visits here. He walked through the gates and knocked on the door. The door opened at once and he, without preamble, walked inside as if he owned the place. He walked into the dining room and saw that the meeting had not started yet.

Voldemort spoke, 'Severus, you are right on time; you may take your seat.' He indicated the seat to his immediate right. Snape took his seat and as he did so, he saw looks of awe on the faces of some of the other Death Eaters, and jealousy and envy on the faces of others, including Bellatrix and now, Lucius.

Bellatrix; he had never liked her. She worshipped the Dark Lord and there was nothing she would not do for Him in His name. She was certifiable and he, Snape, could hardly believe she was married. But then again, look at her husband. Rodolphus was not exactly what you would call normal, either.

Lucius; he did not know what to make of Lucius these days. He had been freed from Azkaban a fortnight ago. He looked like shit. Snape tried with all his heart to pity the man, but that was it, he could not pity him. Sure he drank more Firewhiskey every day, and it seemed his personal hygiene was taking a backseat to his drinking. Lucius looked a man who had been in prison for several years, rather than several months. Lucius was broken. Lucius was a complete and utter fucking mess.

Narcissa, however, was strength personified. She carried a dignity that befitted the Black family name. She was, in essence, trying to keep herself and her son alive. To Snape, she was beautiful. He had not been able to speak to her since Lucius had returned from Azkaban. He knew that Lucius' welcome home from Narcissa was not exactly the warm one he expected. Right now though, Snape was wondering several things at once.

Would he care if Lucius ended up being fed to Nagini?

Would Narcissa care?

How long would the Dark Lord allow Lucius to live?

Would he spare Narcissa?

What would happen to Draco?

Snape realised he knew the answer to only one of these questions. He knew the answer to the first one. He would not care if Lucius ended up being Nagini's dinner, just like Charity Burbage was going to be.

Then the Dark Lord spoke again, 'Yaxley, report.'

'Yes, my Lord. As you know, I was successful in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse. Since then, he has been monitoring all forms of wizard transport for us in the hope we can find Potter. In this, however, we have failed. However, Potter has been travelling by side-along apparition. I arranged for a letter to be sent to Potter accusing him of using under age magic, and ordering him to attend a hearing. During this hearing, I was hoping to be able to Portkey him to you, My Lord. Unfortunately, this did not happen. His guardian sent the Ministry a rather rude and coarse reply,' said Yaxley cautiously.

Snape watched the Dark Lord from out of the corner his eye, before he spoke. 'My Lord, if I might speak?'

'Please do, Severus.'

'I am not surprised such a plan failed. I think the Order of the Phoenix would know that we have infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. None of you know Black as I do. He is reckless, yes, but, smart. While the boy is under age and under the care of his godfather, we have no chance in hell of laying our hands on him. However, there is another plan we can explore, but it is not much of one, I am afraid.

'This plan involves his muggle relatives. I have learned that the magic used by Dumbledore when he placed the boy there all those years ago has gone. Whether that is due to Dumbledore being dead or whether Black has broken the enchantments, I do not know. I think we should go there and take them to hold for ransom. Potter, I believe would try to rescue them without thought. They may still be there living their lives in ignorance, or they, too, may have gone into hiding. I believe we would be foolish to overlook something like this. Yes, it may be simple. It may be a waste of time, but it would terribly lax of us not to explore this route.'

All eyes turned to Voldemort again as he thought hard about Snape's small, but potential, glimmer of hope.

'Severus' plan has its merits. It is a slim chance that we may be able to capture Potter's muggle relatives. Severus, do you know the address? Are you able to speak it?'

'Yes, my Lord. The address is number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.'

The Dark Lord smiled ruthlessly for a moment and said, 'Before we leave, however, I will need to borrow a wand from one of you on the off chance that Potter is there, too.'

Nobody moved.

'No volunteers? Let's see … Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore.'

'My Lord?' said Malfoy confused.

'I require your wand.'

Lucius nodded and took out his wand and passed it to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort picked up the wand and said, 'What is it?'

'Elm, my Lord.'

'And the core?' asked Voldemort.

'Dragon – Dragon Heartstring,' said Lucius as he held out his hand briefly.

Snape suppressed a snort with difficulty. _'Is Lucius stupid enough to think that he would get the Dark Lord's wand in exchange?'_ He thought harshly.

Snape sat there as he watched and listened to the Dark Lord taunt and mock Lucius in his own home and he still he would not pity him.

Eventually, the Dark Lord ended the humiliation of Lucius and the meeting and he left to prepare himself.

Snape watched as Lucius made for the drawing room and the liquor cabinet and followed him.

'Lucius,' said Snape curtly.

'Snape,' replied Lucius.

Lucius was pouring himself another glass of Firewhiskey and downed it before starting to pour himself another. Snape marched over him, knocked the glass out his shaking hand onto the floor, breaking it as he snatched the bottle from Lucius' other hand.

'What do you think you're doing, Snape?' Lucius hissed.

Snape punched him hard in the face sending him sprawling to the floor before saying, 'You've had enough to drink, Lucius. The Dark Lord is going to kill you if you keep this up. Stop thinking about yourself and think about what you are putting your wife and son through. They are suffering and it is entirely your fault. You are a weak and pathetic coward, Lucius. And right now, you are reminding me of the weakest and most pathetic man I have ever had the misfortune to meet – my father. He drank because he was angry that my mother never told him what she was until after they were married. So he drank, Lucius, as he abused my mother and I on a regular basis. If you continue to remind me of him, you won't have to worry about the Dark Lord killing you, because I will. Now, stand up and be a man. Be a man worthy of Narcissa, and a man that your son can look up to.'

Snape turned on his heel, and as he did so, he tossed the Firewhiskey bottle of his shoulder so it smashed on the floor.

One hour later, Severus Snape was standing next to the Dark Lord outside number four, Privet Drive.

He watched as the Dark Lord gave the first group of Death Eaters a nod to proceed into the house. He watched and listened again for sounds of duelling, but none came until somebody shouted, 'My Lord!'

Snape then followed him into the house. It was empty.

'Did you find anything?' said Voldemort impatiently.

'Only this,' replied Mulciber.

Mulciber handed the Dark Lord an envelope addressed to him, which he opened.

Inside was red envelope.

'_No, surely not, Black and Potter would not be reckless enough to …'_ Snape thought, before the red envelope opened itself and started shout in Potter's voice magically amplified ten times louder than normal.

'TOM RIDDLE!

DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO CAPTURE MY RELATIVES?

DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE IT THAT EASY FOR YOU, YOU HALF-BLOOD HYPOCRITE! THAT'S RIGHT, DEATH MUNCHERS; YOUR BELOVED MASTER IS A HALF-BLOOD! BUT PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS CONTINUE TO BE HIS SLAVES!

SEE YOU SOON, RIDDLE!'

The Dark Lord was livid. His anger was terrible as in his anger, he snapped Lucius' wand and stormed out of the house with the command of 'Burn it down, now!' as he Apparated away. The rest of the Death Eaters and Snape left the house and obeyed their master's command.


	9. Planning

Chapter Nine: Planning

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's room at Black Cottage. They were discussing their impending mission.

'I've been thinking. Do we know where any of the Horcruxes are?' said Ron.

'No, we don't. I only know what they could be. Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini the snake, and something that belonged to Ravenclaw. The ring that belonged to the Gaunts and Riddle's diary were the other two, and they've already been destroyed,' replied Harry.

'So how are we meant to find them?' Ron asked.

'Fuck knows,' replied Harry.

Ron sighed and Hermione leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

But then another question escaped Ron's lips. 'If we do manage to find a Horcrux, how do we destroy it?'

Harry was about to say 'Fuck knows,' again, when Hermione spoke up. 'Well, I've been researching that.'

'How?' said Ron. 'I didn't think were any Horcrux books in the library?'

'They weren't in the library. I summoned them. They were in Dumbledore's office and I was alone in my dorm, so, I, you know, used Accio, and they zoomed into my dorm and I packed them.'

'My wife – the book thief, so, what did you find out?' Ron quipped.

Hermione asked Harry to pass her the beaded handbag and he did. She began to rummage around before she found the book she was looking for.

'Here it is; _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. Everything we need to know is in here. It's a horrible book, it really is. The more I've read about Horcruxes, the more I can't believe he made six. It contains all the information on what to do and the enchantments to place on them to ensure their safe-keeping. Anyway, what we need to destroy them are things so powerful, that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre are such things. But they are dangerous to carry around with you or are too dangerous to use. Fiendfyre is impossible to control once it is conjured. There's more. When Ginny wrote in that diary, she became dependent on it. She was exposed to its power for too long, it messed with her head. She became emotionally dependent as she poured out her heart and soul into the diary.'

'Okay. But what stops the soul fragment from going to live in something else?' asked Ron.

'A Horcrux is the opposite of a human being. By that, I mean that if someone ran a sword through you, your soul would survive untouched, safe and whole. The soul fragment relies on the object in which it is encased to survive.'

Harry and Ron listened to her carefully and their brains began to work overtime.

'So where are we going to get Basilisk venom?' said Harry, thinking out loud.

'I don't know,' said Hermione.

'Um, what about from a dead Basilisk?' asked Ron. 'I think we all know where we can find one.'

'What are you suggesting? We break into Hogwarts to go into the Chamber of Secrets to acquire some Basilisk fangs? We may as well try to break into the Ministry and Gringott's bank while we're at it,' Harry said sarcastically.

'It was just a suggestion. It's not like we can just buy some somewhere, is it?' replied Ron defensively.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking.

'What are you thinking about, love?' asked Ron.

'The ridiculous notion of doing just that,' she replied.

'You're taking the piss!' said Ron and Harry together.

'No, I am not! Because it is doable,' she said.

'I agree. I just need to think for a moment,' said Ron.

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet as Ron thought to himself.

'Harry, do you still have your pocket knife that Sirius gave you for Christmas? You know, the one that has a thing on it that can open any door.'

'Yeah, I'm not going to throw away something that good,' said Harry.

'All right, just listen and don't interrupt. One night we should go to Hogsmeade. Once there, we break into Honeyduke's – using that knife. Then we use the secret passageway into the school – the one where you left your invisibility cloak, the one-eyed witch corridor. From there, we can use the Marauder's Map to navigate our way safely through the school to Myrtle's bathroom. From there, Harry tells the Chamber to open using Parseltongue. We go through the Chamber, collect the fangs and go. We leave by flying out of the Chamber on our Firebolts and then leave the school the same way we came in, if possible.'

Both Harry and Hermione were thinking it might be possible to buy some Basilisk venom, not the breaking into Hogwarts idea and so, they were both looking at Ron with their mouths hanging open, but before either of them could speak, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' said Harry.

It was Sirius.

'What's up, Sirius?' asked Harry.

'Voldemort; he went to Privet Drive. He burned the place to the ground. Good thing the Dursleys weren't there,' said Sirius.

'Do you think he found our letter?' asked Harry smirking.

'Maybe, but I don't think I'll writing to him to find out. Dinner will ready in an hour, guys,' replied Sirius and he left them alone again.

'Suppose I should inform them that their house has been destroyed,' said Harry dully.

'It isn't something you can put in a letter, Harry,' said Hermione.

'I know, and I couldn't as Hedwig is at Potter Manor with Crookshanks,' said Harry.

'Just get Abby to tell them or she can take you there to tell them in person,' said Ron.

Harry summoned Abby and she took all three of them to Potter Manor. They arrived in the Hallway and then they walked into the drawing room.

Vernon and Petunia were playing board games and Dudley was asleep on the couch.

Harry cleared his throat.

'Harry?' said Petunia surprised.

'Hello everyone,' said Harry.

'Dudley, wake up this instant and take your feet off the furniture!' said Petunia just noticing he was sleeping. The fat boy awoke with a start. He saw Harry standing there and opened his mouth to greet him and apologise for having his feet on the couch.

Harry held up his hand and Dudley closed his mouth.

'I have bad news I'm afraid. Voldemort and his arse-licker servants went to your house. He burned the place to the ground,' said Harry.

'WHAT! OUR HOUSE IS GONE? I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LET YOU LIVE WITH US! BECAUSE OF YOU, OUR HOUSE IS GONE! FREAK!' roared Vernon.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FAT FUCK! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY FUCKING HOUSE! I SAVED YOUR MISERABLE FUCKING LIFE, VERMIN!' Harry roared back at him.

Vernon looked like he wanted to advance on Harry, but realised that Harry was not alone, so he stayed still.

'I'm sorry that your house is gone. But if you had stayed there, you would be dead. Possibly captured, then tortured, then killed if you are lucky. Now, as you can tell by my house, I'm very wealthy. If you treat my house, my elves and the other guests when they arrive, with respect, I may buy a new house for you. If not, I'll toss you out on your arses making you homeless, understand?' said Harry.

'We understand. Thank you, Harry,' said Petunia answering for her husband.

'Yeah, thanks, Harry,' said Dudley.

'No problem. I couldn't exactly put something like this in a letter, could I? Anyway, I have to go, so I'll say goodbye for now,' said Harry before asking Abby take the three of them back to Black Cottage.


	10. A Bit of Birthday Fun

Chapter Ten: A Bit of Birthday Fun

Harry and Hermione came to the conclusion that it would be far too risky to attempt to break into Hogwarts while Harry was still under age. So, they decided to go an hour into his birthday knowing that the Trace breaks at midnight.

There had been small stag and hen nights organised by Sirius and Amelia for Bill and Fleur. The stag night had consisted of the men getting drunk and talking bollocks. Sirius had invited Bill, Arthur, Mr Delacour, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Remus to Black Cottage to get absolutely arseholed on Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. While Amelia had organised a girls night at the Burrow with Molly, Mrs Delacour, Tonks, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione and Ginny where they drank wine and shared a few giggles as they talked about their significant others where applicable. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose not to drink too much as two days later they going to try to get into Hogwarts.

They planned everything down to the last detail including what they were going to wear. They had used the Marauder's Map to see if anyone was in the school at all over the week and nobody had entered the school at all - not even Hagrid. He was keeping himself to himself in his hut on the grounds or taking walks in to the Forbidden Forest to visit Grawp.

So when the time came, and midnight struck so it was officially Harry's seventeenth birthday. All his gifts would have to wait until they got back from their little trip back to school. All three of them were dressed head to toe in black. They then snuck out of Black Cottage quite easily before Apparating to Hogsmeade. It was pitch black in the village when they arrived. The broomsticks were in Hermione's small beaded bag having been shrunk by Hermione first.

Harry took out the handy pocket knife as they made their way to the sweet shop. The knife worked like a charm and they went inside. They quietly walked down to the basement of the shop before using the passageway into the school. Once inside the school, Harry activated the Map and saw the path to Myrtles' bathroom clear. It seemed even the ghosts were away for the summer. They quickly and quietly jogged to Myrtle's bathroom and once inside, Harry spoke in Parseltongue to open the door as Hermione took out the broomsticks but Harry shook his head and told her it would better if they slid down the long shoot. Harry went first, quickly followed by Ron, and then Hermione followed them. Ron quickly got to his feet and waited for Hermione to emerge. When she came sliding out, he caught her and pulled her up to her feet in one fell swoop. She gave him a kiss to show her appreciation before moving on. They came to the hole that Ron had made when Ron had waited for Harry to come back with Ginny during their second year. Harry and Ron using magic, made the hole bigger so the three of them could proceed. Once through this obstacle, they came to second door and again Harry told it open using Parseltongue. The three of them walked into the Chamber of Secrets and towards the still dead Basilisk. Upon seeing the Basilisk, Hermione began to tremble a little, but Ron gave her hand a squeeze to calm her down and was successful.

Hermione took out a large clear bag in which to put the fangs once they had been pulled out of its mouth. Once that was done, Hermione took the fangs that were inside the bag and placed them inside her beaded bag as she took out the Firebolts. Harry mounted his and Ron and Hermione mounted Ron's Firebolt. They flew quickly out of the Chamber of Secrets, closing the door as they passed through it and up and out of the shoot. Once they had landed, Harry closed the entrance and together they made their out of Hogwarts the same way they came in and then out of Honeyduke's to Apparate back to Black Cottage. They changed out of their dirt and grime covered clothing and stuffed their discarded clothes into the small beaded bag and snuck back into the house without a hitch. Harry went back to his bedroom as Ron and Hermione went back to theirs. Once inside, they got ready for bed. Once in bed, Ron drew Hermione into his arms and said, 'I think that's the first time one of our plans actually worked without a hitch.'

Hermione giggled before Ron kissed her goodnight and together they fell asleep.


	11. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Eleven: The Will of Albus Dumbledore

It only felt like a few minutes since he and Hermione fell asleep after their after dark trip to Hogwarts, but Ron felt good about everything. He gently shook Hermione awake to start the day properly. She did not seem to want to move and clung to him tighter. Ron told her it was morning and Harrys' birthday and that they should get up and dress for the day. So, reluctantly, they got up, showered and dressed. Ron went to Harry's room to find him murmuring in his sleep.

'Gregorovitch …Gregorovitch …' Harry was murmuring.

Ron shook him awake and asked what he was dreaming about.

'Voldemort, he's abroad looking for some bloke called Gregorovitch, any idea who he is?'

'Dunno, you were the one saying his name,' Ron replied unhelpfully.

'I think he's got something to do with Quidditch …'

'Are you sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?'

'Who?' he asked bewildered.

'Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season.'

'No, I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch.'

'I try not to, either. Here's you present. Open it here, if I were you.'

Harry took the package from Ron and opened it.

'A book?' said Harry. 'A bit of a departure from tradition, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I suppose. But I think you'll find it useful.'

'Twelve Fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches?' he asked.

'Yeah, it's quite useful. I mean I've only looked at it briefly, but it's kind of a tradition. Dad gave it to Bill when he came of age. Then Bill gave it to Charlie, Charlie to Percy, Percy to the twins, and then the twins gave it me in March. Now, I'm giving it to you.'

'Uh, wow, thanks.'

'What can I say, you're a Weasley, and you have been since first year. Mum doesn't make jumpers for just anyone, you know?'

Harry felt amazed and honoured at all this, but then another question escaped from him. 'Who do I pass it on to?'

'Easy, you pass it on to the next Weasley boy who turns seventeen.'

'Right, but that could be years from now.'

'Well, yeah. It just means you have more time to read it.'

Harry laughed and then said, 'Please don't tell Hermione about my vision or dream or whatever.'

'Harry, she's my wife now, I really don't want to keep secrets from her. Besides, if you ask her who Gregorovitch is, she can tell you most likely.'

'Or you could ask.'

'Maybe later,' said Ron.

Ron then left Harry to get dressed for the day and breakfast before everyone Apparated to the Burrow for Harry to open the rest of his gifts.

When they all arrived, Mrs Weasley greeted Harry with one of her usual big hugs and then she invited him to open his gifts. From Sirius, Amelia and Susan, he received a watch and a card, as was the tradition in the Wizarding World. From Mr and Mrs Weasley, he received a set of new shirts for every day wear. From Bill and Fleur, he got an enchanted razor. The twins had given him an enormous box of the latest joke products from the shops, chocolates from Fleur's parents, and more chocolates and sweets from Remus and Dora. Then Harry was unceremoniously dragged outside by the twins to play Quidditch, so Hermione gave him and Ron their broomsticks and they spent the next several hours playing Quidditch.

Hermione sat and watched them with Ginny. Ginny did not want to play as she was still upset over the break-up with Harry. Hermione had also been clever enough to cover hers and Ron's wedding rings with Glamour Charms so nobody else could see them. Without a word to Hermione, Ginny got up and left the garden for the comfort of her room.

Eventually, Harry decided that enough was enough and went to shower and change for dinner. As he made his way up the stairs with his change of clothes he had gotten from out of Hermione's bag, a door opened on the second floor.

'Harry, will you come in here a moment?'

It was Ginny.

Harry looked at her and then took a deep breath before following her into her room. The room was small but bright and there was a poster of Gwenog Jones on one of her walls. He then looked at her. He found it difficult to look her. She was so beautiful. Being this close to her and unable to touch her was torture for him.

'Nice view,' he said feebly.

Ginny ignored his piss-poor small talk and spoke. 'I didn't know what to get you for your birthday,' she said.

'You didn't have to get me anything,' he said.

Ginny ignored this too, and ploughed on, 'I couldn't get you something big, because you won't be able to take it with you. So then I thought I would give you something to remember me by in case you meet a few Veela while you're off doing whatever it is you are doing.'

'I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground to be honest,' replied Harry.

'There's the silver lining I was looking for,' she said before she lunged at him and kissed him deeply and hungrily. Harry kissed her back just as hungrily and passionately until there was a knock on the door. This effectively broke off their kiss and they pulled away from each other. Ginny then opened the door and saw that Ron and Hermione standing there.

'Er, mum says dinner is almost ready, Ginny. Harry, I thought you went to shower and change?' said Ron with an odd expression on his face.

'Right, thanks, Ron,' said Ginny who left quickly.

Harry tried to leave behind her but found his path blocked by Ron. 'What happened in here?' he asked.

'Not much. She wanted to wish me happy birthday,' Harry replied.

'Is that all?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'All right, fair enough; go shower and change quickly. We can't start eating until the guest of honour shows up.'

Harry showered and changed before joining the rest of them. When he went outside, he saw that Hagrid was there and went over to greet him. Hagrid, as usual, greeted him with a rib-cracking hug and gave him a Mokeskin pouch. Apparently they were rare and that only the owner could things out of them. Harry thanked Hagrid for the pouch and went to sit down. He noticed that Mr Weasley was still not home, and Mrs Weasley was pacing waiting for him to come home.

Then, suddenly, a Patronus appeared in the shape of a Weasel and spoke with the voice of Mr Weasley, _'Minister of Magic coming with me.'_

Remus immediately began to stand and take Tonks with him, when both Harry and Sirius said, 'Keep your seats.'

Remus and Tonks sat back down just as Mr Weasley and the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour, arrived.

'I am sorry to intrude as I can see I am gate-crashing a party. I need to speak with Mr Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger. In private,' said Scrimegeour coolly.

'Er, the sitting room is free. Why don't you use that?' said Mr Weasley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione led the Minister to the sitting room. Ron lit the lamps in the room before the three of them sat squashed together on the couch, while Scrimegeour to Mr Weasley's chair.

'I am here to discuss with you the Will of Albus Dumbledore.'

The trio shared a look of surprise.

'Would you say that you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?'

Ron thought for a moment before saying, 'Yeah, we had a game of chess or two and I won.'

Scrimegeour raised an eyebrow before taking his own Mokeskin pouch and took out roll of parchment.

'"_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,"'_ he read. _'"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it".'_

Scrimegeour handed Ron the silver object that looked like a cigarette lighter. Ron turned it over in his hands to look at it more closely.

'That is a valuable magical object. It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare? Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students, yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you put his Deluminator, Mr Weasley?'

'Dunno, put out lights I suppose. What else could I do with it?' Ron replied.

'Wait a minute. Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?' said Harry irritably.

Hermione answered him. 'The Ministry can confiscate the contents of a Will for thirty-one days, but only if they can prove that whatever is being bequeathed is a Dark or dangerous artefact.'

'Did you have any proof, then, Minister?' asked Harry.

Scrimegeour ignored Harry and began to read from the Will once more.

'"_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive".'_

Scrimegeour then handed Hermione a small book that looked ancient. She took it from him without speaking and held the book in her lap and gazed at it. A tear splashed onto the cover.

'Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?' asked Scrimegeour.

'He … he knew that I liked books,' Hermione replied in a thick voice as she mopped her eyes with her sleeve.

'But why that particular book?' asked the Minister.

'I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it.'

'Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?'

'No, I didn't, and if the Ministry hasn't found any secret codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will,' Hermione replied as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes and suppressing a sob. Ron wrapped his arm around her more firmly, as Scrimegeour turned to the will again.

'"_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill".'_

Scrimegeour handed Harry the Snitch slowly and deliberately into his palm.

Nothing happened.

'Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?' Scrimegeour asked.

Harry shrugged.

'You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?'

'I suppose so, what else could it be?'

'I'm asking the questions,' said Scrimegeour.

'Yes, you are, and very impertinent ones, as well. Just finish giving us what has been left to us and go,' said Harry angrily.

Scrimegeour did not look impressed at Harry at all, but said, without looking at the will, 'Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, that Sword belongs to Hogwarts' School and not Dumbledore. Why would he try to leave you that Sword?'

'Maybe he thought it would like nice on my wall. Is this what you have doing, Minister, locking yourself up in your office trying to break open a Snitch and stripping down a Deluminator? Are you still expecting me to cooperate with you?' said Harry getting angry once more.

Scrimegeour got to his feet as the trio did too as he drew his wand on Harry.

'OI!' said Ron as he began to draw his wand.

'No! Do you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?' Harry said quickly.

'He can't arrest you for self-defence in your own home,' said Sirius coming into the room.

'Black, what are you doing? I asked for privacy,' growled Scrimegeour.

'Yes, you did. But the moment you drew your wand on my godson, you lost your right to that privacy. Now, if you are finished, why don't you fuck off back to your office, Scrimegeour,' said Sirius fiercely.

'How dare you speak to –'

'I'll speak to you anyway I please. You will remember who you are talking to, I am Lord Black, and my godson and his best friend are Lord Potter and Lord Weasley, respectively. Now, leave. You are unwanted and unwelcome, and more importantly, you are disturbing my godson's seventeenth birthday celebrations,' Sirius said angrily.

Scrimegeour seemed to realise he had overstepped somewhat, and apologised to Harry for the loss of his temper, before leaving.

The dinner for Harry's birthday continued as everyone wanted to see what had been left to the trio. After a quick singing of Happy Birthday, and the enormous cake being eaten, the trio, Remus and Tonks, Sirius, Amelia and Susan all went back to Black Cottage, while Hagrid set up a tent in a near-by field for the wedding the next day.


	12. The Wedding of Bill and Fleur

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding of Bill and Fleur

When they all returned to Black Cottage, Sirius spoke first.

'So, why do you really think Dumbledore left you three that stuff?'

'We don't know, we really don't know, honestly, Sirius,' replied Harry.

'Me neither, but I doubt Dumbledore would leave Ron an object that just turns out the lights,' said Sirius.

'No, me neither. But as for this book, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, I never even heard of them!' said Hermione.

'You haven't? You're joking?' said Ron and Sirius together.

'You've heard of them, then?' asked Hermione curiously.

'Well, yeah. They're kid's stories, y'know, like fairy-tales in the muggle world,' said Sirius.

'I grew up with them. _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_, _Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump_, and _The Tale of the Three Brothers_,' put in Ron.

'Babbitty Rabbitty?' giggled Hermione.

'Don't laugh, that one was my favourite!' said Ron.

This made Hermione giggle even more.

'Mine was _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, your dad's favourite too, Harry. I'm guessing that you and Hermione heard Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?'

Hermione nodded and Harry shook his head and said, 'No, the Dursleys never read me any bedtime stories.'

It was a sticky moment, but Hermione spoke again, 'I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?'

'Maybe there is a secret code in it, and Dumbledore reckons you can find it. After all, when has the Ministry ever been run by anybody with brains? I reckon you'll find one, no problem, love,' said Ron.

They then discussed the Snitch and the Sword of Gryffindor, Harry and Ron remembered that that Snitch was the one he nearly swallowed, when Harry put his mouth to the Snitch, five words appeared on it.

_I open at the close._

Having no idea what that could mean, they all went to their beds, so that no-one oversleeps and misses the wedding and would have to face the wrath of two Mrs Weasleys.

The next morning, Hermione awoke first and watched her husband sleep. She loved to watch him sleep. She also remembered the day. Today, Bill and Fleur were getting married. Ron had told her that during the stag night, Bill had been bragging that he was the first of the Weasley brothers to get married, and that they should all get a move on, she had laughed when Ron said that he had struggled not to tell Bill that he, Ron, the youngest of all of them, had beaten them all down the aisle to marry the love of his life. She continued to watch him until she saw the time. It was almost nine-thirty.

'Ron, wake up, love. Please?'

Ron slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled at her and said, 'I love waking up next to you, almost as much as I love you.'

Hermione smiled at him beautifully and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. Once they stopped kissing, Ron said, 'I want you.'

'I have to take my potion,' she replied and she did so as it was the first of August.

As they slept naked, it was easy for Hermione and Ron to make love first thing in the morning. She straddled him and slowly moved up and down as she rode him. After they had finished, Hermione fell on top of his body and he held her tightly to him.

'I love you, Ron.'

'I love you too, Hermione.'

They continued to hold each other for another ten minutes, before they realised that they really had to move. So they took a quick shower together, before getting dressed. Ron put on his new Dress Robes, as Hermione put on a beautiful lilac dress. Ron helped her with her zip before he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she looked into the mirror.

'You are so beautiful, Hermione Weasley. In fact, I think you'll even outshine the bride.'

Hermione beamed into the mirror and said, 'Thank you. You are going to be the most handsome man at the wedding, today, Ron. I'm going to have to keep you close all day.'

'Well, in that case, I'm not going to let you out of my sight, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, Goddess.'

She turned in his arms and gave him a deep, passionate kiss until there was knock on the door.

'Are you two ready, yet?' said Harry's voice from outside.

'Yeah, one minute,' called Hermione. She picked up her wand and tucked it into a pocket before she picked up her small, beaded bag. Ron finished by putting on his shoes and Hermione slipped on her new shoes, too.

Sirius was in the kitchen making toast for everyone. There were piles of toast sitting on plates. Ron took four slices of toast and spread butter and Jam on two of them for Hermione and put them on a plate before handing it to her. She smiled at him in thanks as Ron did the same for himself.

'Try not to get yourselves covered in crumbs,' said Sirius.

All the faces turned to look at him.

'What?' he said questioning the way they were all looking at him.

'You sounded so parental, that's all,' said Remus chuckling.

'Ha, bloody ha, Moony. If you're all finished, we should go,' Sirius replied.

They finished up their breakfasts and then they all left the house to walk to the apparition point. Ron and Hermione held hands as they walked and once they all got there, they Apparated to the Burrow.

Upon their arrival, they walked into the house and were greeted by Mr Weasley.

'Good morning!'

'Good morning!' they all replied cheerfully before they were given little jobs to do.

In the afternoon, Mrs Weasley gave Harry and Ron the job of escorting people to their seats, with the help of Fred and George. Harry also took a dose of Polyjuice potion so he no longer looked like himself. Instead, he looked like a muggle red haired boy from the village. Luckily, Harry and the unknown boy were the same size, so Harry was not too hot in his Dress Robes. So far, the guests were pleasant, and had thanked Harry and Ron for showing them to their seats. Soon, Hermione appeared and stood next to Ron and gave him a kiss.

'Hello, beautiful,' he said once the broke apart.

'Hello, handsome,' she replied.

They continued to look at each other, until a new voice disrupted them, 'Herm-own-ninny?'

Ron and Hermione turned to see Viktor Krum standing there.

'How come you're here?' Ron asked rudely as he kept Hermione in his arms.

'Fleur invited me,' he replied sullenly.

Harry decided to show Krum to his seat as Ron glared at his back.

'Come on, we need to sit,' said Hermione calmly.

They walked inside the marquee and took a seat next to one another. As Fleur walked down the aisle toward Bill, Ron took Hermione by the hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. They both thought that Fleur looked incredibly beautiful. Ron whispered to Hermione that to him, she, Hermione, was still the most beautiful girl there. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze as Fleur finally reached Bill.

They noticed the same tufty haired wizard who had interred Dumbledore, was performing the ceremony and casting the Wedding Charm for Bill and Fleur. Neither Ron nor Hermione paid much attention to what was going on at the front. They were looking at each other lovingly. Ron noticed Hermione was crying and so he gave her the handkerchief he had in his pocket. He pulled her closer so she could put her head on his shoulder. Soon, it was over, and the tufty haired wizard was bonding Bill and Fleur for life and asking people to stand so that the seats all vanished and a dance floor appeared before the band began to play. Ron and Hermione stood and watched Bill and Fleur share their first dance as husband and wife. This brought a smile to both their faces. Soon, the floor was being taken by other guests. Mr Weasley led Mrs Delacour on to the floor as Mr Delacour led Mrs Weasley to dance.

Ron and Hermione found Harry and grabbed some Butterbeers and found a seat. Ron saw that Harry was watching the dance floor and probably Ginny. He noticed that she was dancing with Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best mate. They were also sitting with Luna Lovegood. She was wearing yellow for reasons only known to herself and her father, who was also wearing yellow. Ron and Hermione also noticed the symbol he was wearing around his neck. It looked like a triangle with a vertical line and circle inside of it. However, they were soon joined by Krum, who was not looking pleased. Ron, not interested in what Krum might have to say, asked Hermione to dance and together they joined in the dancing. Ron put his hands on her waist as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron then wrapped his arms around her body as they danced slowly to the music. They had no idea for how long they danced, but they looked as if they wanted to stay in each other's arms forever. Fred and George both tried to tease them as they danced with a pair of Veela cousins, but were ignored as Ron continued to hold Hermione close to him. Nobody who had any sense would even think about trying to cut in, and thankfully, they were left alone.

'Do you want another drink?' Ron asked quietly.

'Yes, please,' Hermione replied politely.

'Why don't you go and find Harry, while I go and get some Butterbeers?'

'Sounds like a plan. Don't be too long.' They shared a kiss before Hermione set off to find their best friend as Ron went in search of refreshment.

Just as Ron had found some Butterbeers, something silver entered the marquee, and got the attention of everyone.

The silver streak formed into a Lynx and spoke with the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegeour is dead. They are coming.'_


	13. Seeking Sanctuary

Chapter Thirteen: Seeking Sanctuary

It was instant chaos. People were starting to panic as someone screamed. Wands were being drawn on all sides and many people shouted, _'PROTEGO!'_

Harry was standing next to Sirius as Hermione found him.

'Sirius, I have to go and so do you,' said Harry.

'I know, Harry, promise me you'll be careful,' asked Sirius pleadingly.

'I'll do all I can. I love you, Sirius, and I'll call you on the mirror when I'm somewhere safe. ABBY! DINKY! PINKY!'

Three elves appeared, and Harry turned to them and said, 'You know what to do.'

'Yes, Master Harry!' the three elves squeaked.

Then the three elves attached themselves to their assigned passengers, Abby to Sirius, Dinky to Susan, and Pinky to Amelia. Then, without any further ado, they were gone and safe. Harry then turned to Hermione and said, 'We have to find Ron, and go.'

Meanwhile, Ron was fighting through the crowds of people as he tried to find Hermione and Harry. He heard the sounds of Apparition and most likely, the sound of the enchantments around the Burrow being broken. He saw two Death Eaters running after guests and so he drew his wand and Stunned the pair of them straight to the head and he watched them collapse. He continued to fight through all the people getting in his way. He could hear Hermione calling out to him desperately. She must be with Harry, Ron thought. He pushed past another guest. He realised it his Auntie Muriel but he did not stop to help her to her feet or to apologise. He could still see Sirius, so he made his way to him. But then he disappeared.

'Shit,' he said, but he still made his way in that general direction. This proved to be a good idea as he saw Harry and Hermione. When he reached them, he saw that Hermione was holding Harry by the hand. When she saw him, Hermione extended her hand to him for him to take. So without hesitation, he took her hand, and she Apparated them away from the Burrow and the Death Eaters.

'Where are we?' Ron asked once he opened his eyes.

'Tottenham Court Road. Let's just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change,' Hermione panted out as she led them down the street.

They walked past closed shops and late-night revellers. A double-decker bus passed them by as a few merry pub-goers ogled them as they walked. Harry and Ron were still wearing Dress Robes. They knew that Hermione had all their stuff in her small, beaded bag, including Harry's invisibility cloak.

They walked down a side street and Hermione handed Harry his invisibility cloak and he put it on. She then gave Ron some muggle clothes to change into. Hermione watched her husband strip out of his robes with a look of longing that she hoped Harry did not see. When he was finished changing, they continued to walk down the busy street. As they walked, they discussed possibilities for where they could go next. They quickly ruled going to the Leaky Cauldron and Grimmauld place. However, as they were walking, men were starting to wolf-whistle at Hermione. This was making Hermione, cringe, and Ron, angry.

'All right, darling, fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and have a pint!' said one intoxicated man to her.

'She's my wife, you fucking drunken arsehole,' Ron growled.

'Let's sit down somewhere,' said Hermione hastily. 'Look, this will do, in here!'

It was a small and shabby all-night café. They sat down at a table with Harry next to Ron as Hermione sat opposite them. The waitress bustled over and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos. Harry was still invisible so it would not have made sense to order him one. The waitress came back two minutes later with their drinks. Ron gagged as he tried the foamy coffee, but did not say anything. He just smiled at his wife. In fact, he wished he was sitting next to her to see how calm she was.

'So, where do we go from here?' Ron asked.

'Well, considering Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, I'd say most places in the Wizarding World are out,' Harry whispered from under the cloak, as he felt the Polyjuice potion wear off.

'I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we can rest and think about our next move,' said Hermione as two burly workmen entered the café.

'Let's get going, then, I'm not sure this stuff agrees with me,' said Ron as he took out his wallet to pay as Hermione looked into her bag for some change.

Harry, however, was watching the two workmen. They had rudely waved away the waitress, and now they were heading over towards them, and so he drew his wand.

Ron saw the workmen's movements out of the corner of his eye, and reached across the table to push Hermione sideways on to her bench as a spell hit the area where Ron's head had just been, as Harry yelled, _'Stupefy!'_

The blond man fell crumpled and stunned to the floor as his partner fired another spell at Ron, but Ron managed to block it. Harry fired another stunning spell at the other man, but it missed and it ricocheted and it hit the waitress, knocking her out. Hermione then emerged with her wand drawn and at the same time as Ron, but he was quicker as he yelled, _'Petrificus Totalus!'_

Seeing that his spell had hit home, Ron turned to Hermione and helped her to her feet, and then into his arms. He could feel her trembling. He also looked at the two defeated Death Eaters and he recognised both of them.

'That _bastard_ is Dolohov, and this prick is Thorfinn Rowle,' said Ron indicating them each in turn.

'Who cares what they're called!' said Hermione into Ron's chest.

Ron rubbed Hermione's back and said to Harry, 'What do we do with them? Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now.'

Harry pointed his wand at the door and locked it and then turned out the lights. He was not sure he could kill these men in cold blood, and looking at Ron and Hermione he was almost sure that they could not do it either. But then he remembered that Dolohov was there. This man had been one of the men who had helped in the murder of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Ron's uncles. Not to mention, Dolohov had almost killed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries at the end of their fifth year. He looked over at Ron. He saw that Ron was glaring at Dolohov menacingly.

'No, we just need to wipe their memories. If we killed them, they'd definitely know we were here,' said Harry calmly.

Hermione had heard what Harry had said. As she was about to draw her wand, Ron whispered, 'I'll do it.'

Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Dolohov and said, _'Obliviate.'_

The man's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

'Nice one, mate, now do the other one and the waitress, while Hermione and I clear up,' said Harry.

Ron did so as Harry and Hermione cleared up the café and propped the Death Eaters up on a bench and sat the waitress down on a chair.

'I wonder how they found us?' said Hermione, 'How did they know where we were?'

'Fuck knows, but we need to get out of here very soon,' said Ron.

'We'll go to Grimmauld Place,' said Harry. 'We know there are enchantments to keep people out, so it's as safe as anywhere.'

Ron and Hermione agreed and so they unlocked the café door and switched the lights back on as they reversed their spells before Disapparating away.

They arrived in an old looking street filled with dilapidated houses. All three of them could see number twelve having being told of its existence by Dumbledore. They ran up to the front door and Harry tapped his wand on the door and they heard metallic clicks and a chain clatter before the door opened. Together the three of them hurried over the threshold.

Harry closed the door behind them as lamps lit themselves in the hallway. The house was not as clean as it was two years ago when they last stayed here. There were a few cobwebs in the corners and the troll's leg umbrella stand was lying on its side.

'It looks like someone has been in here,' Hermione whispered.

'Maybe Tonks knocked it over when the Order left,' said Ron.

'What about these jinxes that Mad-Eye set up for Snape?' asked Harry.

'Maybe they're only activated if Snape shows up here?' Ron offered.

Harry shrugged and decided to move further into the house. But on the first step, Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness.

'_Severus Snape?'_

They then felt a horrible sensation in their mouths as their tongues curled back on themselves before uncurling again. Ron was retching as Hermione said, 'That must have been the Tongue-Tying Curse that was set up for Snape!'

They continued to take another ginger step into the house when a figure rose up from the dusty carpet. It was tall and horribly disfigured. Hermione screamed and turned to Ron and buried her face into his chest again as Harry shouted, 'No! No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you –'

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a cloud of dust, showering Harry in it. Ron continued to hold Hermione as she was shaken up by the dust figure.

'That – that was –'she stammered.

'Yeah, I know. It's all right, it wasn't really him, though,' said Ron soothingly as he held her.

'I know. I'm fine, I'm fine,' Hermione was calming down in his arms and said, 'Before we go any further, we should check to see if anyone is here,' she took out her wand and said, _'Homenum Revelio!'_

Nothing happened.

'Nobody's here, c'mon, let's go to the drawing room,' said Ron.

Together the three of them walked into the drawing room. Ron sat with Hermione on a couch. She was shaking again, but this time from cold. Ron took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She then pulled it around her tighter and smelled the collar. She could easily smell the scent of Ron.

Ron, meanwhile, had stood up and walked over to the window to take a look. 'There's no-one out there, so we weren't followed. After all, it's almost impossible to tail someone when they Disapparate, well, unless you grab them, or they grab you,' said Ron.

It was then that Harry had gasped and he brought his hand up to his scar.

'Harry? Are you all right, what do you see, is he at my place?' Ron said worried.

'No, he's angry, just angry,' Harry said, trying to block out the vision.

'But he could be at the Burrow?' said Ron shakily.

'No, he isn't there,' said Harry.

'Harry, what happened? I thought it stopped?' said Hermione.

'Yeah, it did for a while. Maybe my Occlumency is failing,' said Harry.

'Or maybe his is?' Ron suggested.

'You could both be right,' said Hermione.

Harry was starting calm down a little but he was still in pain.

'Sorry I badgered you, mate,' said Ron.

'It's all right, it's your family, I feel the same way,' Harry replied, thinking of Ginny.

Hermione then suggested that they sleep in the drawing room for tonight, and begun to pull out sleeping bags from her beaded bag. Harry murmured something about the bathroom and left.

Ron took Hermione by the hand and said, 'Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine now, Ron.'

'How is it, that despite everything that has happened, you still look so beautiful?'

'I don't know, maybe you're blind?'

'No, I'm not blind. I love you so much.'

'I love you, too.'

'You realise that because we're all sleeping in here, we'll actually have to wear something to bed?'

'Yes, I know, it's a tragedy,' she said with a smirk. She then handed him some pyjama bottoms and watched him as he for the second time this evening, he stripped out of his clothing. Ron noticed that Hermione was watching him.

'I saw you earlier, you know,' he said smirking at her.

'Saw me? Doing what?' she replied coyly.

'The way you were looking at me while I took off my Dress Robes earlier. Now, I should get to ogle you as you strip out of that dress,' said Ron with an even bigger smirk.

Hermione blushed and said, 'I don't think so. What if Harry was to walk in?'

'I'd have to do another memory charm, wouldn't I?'

'No. Wait here, while I go and give Harry his toothbrush,' she said before she left the room.

Whilst Ron was alone, he pointed his wand at one of the couches and said, _'Engorgio.'_

The couch doubled in size and he put his and Hermione's sleeping bags on the enlarged cushions of the couch. He did the same thing to the other couch, then put Harry's sleeping bag on top of it. Hermione then came back in and closed the door. She stripped out of her dress and into a blue nightdress before hanging up her dress and getting into her sleeping bag.

'Is this all right? I thought it would be a good idea,' he said tentatively.

'Oh, yes, it's wonderful, I'm not sure I could sleep unless you're next to me,' she replied.

Ron then left the room to clean his own teeth and joined Harry in the bathroom to check on him. He looked pale, but fine.

Harry left the bathroom before he did and went back to the drawing room. He found that his sleeping bag was on a couch. He moved the couch into the corner away from Ron and Hermione before getting into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

Ron then came back into the room and then he slipped into his own sleeping bag next to Hermione. He pulled her into his arms to kiss her goodnight before they fell asleep together once more.


	14. RAB

Chapter Fourteen: R.A.B.

When Harry awoke the next morning, the previous day came back to him. He remembered getting out of bed and having breakfast with everybody, and then the wedding of Bill and Fleur. It all seemed so long ago. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were sleeping in each other's arms, and were sharing an enlarged sleeping bag. Harry supposed that sometime in the night that they had woken up and decided to share a sleeping bag, too. As he looked at them, he felt a little lonely. He wished that Ginny could be with them. He knew that it was impossible as she was still under age and would still have the Trace on her, so she would not be able to do magic without being detected. He also knew that she would be returning to Hogwarts when term started again in less than a month. He had the Marauders' Map in his Mokeskin pouch, along with the fake locket and his enchanted mirror. He had called Sirius while he was in the bathroom recovering from seeing the vision of Draco Malfoy being forced to torture Dolohov and Rowle for their failure in capturing him. He looked over again at his two best friends. He sometimes wondered if they would be better off if he was not friends with them. But he could not quite suppress a sliver of jealousy. They were together, and now, they were married. They were RonandHermione, they were Ron and Hermione Weasley. They were going to be kissing one another even more; they were most likely going to treat every day as if it might be their last. He could hardly blame them because if Ginny were here, he would want to do exactly the same.

Deciding that he had brooded and moped enough, he sat up and put his feet on the floor. He realised that he had slept in his trousers from yesterday so he went over and grabbed the small beaded bag that contained his clothes and took out some clean clothes. He walked to the nearest bathroom and washed and dressed. He then walked up the stairs to explore the old house. He eventually came to his godfather's bedroom. He saw that the door was open and walked inside. Like so many of the rooms he had looked inside, it was partially ransacked. He saw the posters on the wall of muggle girls not wearing very much as well as the colours of Gryffindor House proudly displayed. There was also a wizarding photograph on the wall. It was of four boys. Harry had no trouble in recognising his father, godfather and honorary uncle. The traitor was also in the picture, but Harry ignored him and continued to look at the others. After looking at the photograph for several minutes, Harry looked at the rest of the room. He spotted an old copy of a History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot. Knowing Sirius, it had probably never been opened. He remembered the unpleasant conversation he had had at the wedding with Elphias Doge and Ron's Auntie Muriel about Dumbledore and his family and what had happened to them. Pushing away those thoughts, he then spotted a piece of parchment on the floor. It was a letter to Sirius. There was also half a photograph with it. He looked at the half a photograph and saw a pair of legs running in and out of the picture. There was also a baby in the photograph. It was him. Harry then started to read the letter with a suspicion that it was his mother who had written it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ron and Hermione continued to sleep. They were still holding each other as they slept. But it was not long until Ron opened his eyes. He found Hermione in his arms and in his sleeping bag. He gave her a squeeze and kissed her hair. He rubbed her back through her nightdress. He was gently waking her and it was only a few moments before she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

'Morning, gorgeous,' he said quietly.

'Morning, handsome,' she replied.

She then reached up to his lips for a good morning kiss. Ron kissed her back gently as he put his hands through her luscious hair as she straddled him. She broke this kiss to look over to the other couch and saw that Harry was not there. Ron then brought her lips back to his. They continued to snog for another ten minutes before Ron's stomach rumbled.

'Shall I make breakfast?' Ron offered.

'If you want to, but I want to help you,' Hermione replied.

'Sounds like a plan. Shall we dress first?'

'I think so.'

They gathered some clothes and went to the nearest bathroom together to wash and dress for the day. They walked to the kitchen holding hands, and found that Harry was not there either. Ron then opened the larder and found some food. It appeared that Kreacher was still acquiring food for the house. Ron took out some sausages and bacon and gave them a sniff. They smelled fine, so Ron decided to find something in which to cook them. He spotted a frying pan, so he picked it up to clean it as it was covered in Merlin knows what. However, when he did pick it up, he found a family of spiders living underneath it.

'Ah, fucking spiders!'

'Ron?' said Hermione said concerned, and then she saw what had scared him. 'Here, I'll get rid of them for you,' so she walked over and levitated them into a glass jar and tipped it out of the window.

'Thanks, love,' said Ron.

'Of course, that's what I'm here for. I get rid of spiders for you, and you protect me from the rest of the world.'

Ron then cleaned the frying pan with a spell from his wand and quickly located some oil.

'I wonder if Harry's hungry?' said Hermione.

'Probably, I wonder where he is …' said Ron.

'Shall we look for him? I mean, he hasn't left us here has he?'

'I doubt it, Hermione, because he knows you'd hex him into next week.'

'Too right I would,' she said.

So, together they searched the rest of the house for their best friend. Hermione found him in his Sirius' old bedroom.

'Here you are! Are you all right?'

'I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you by not being there when you woke up.'

'It's fine, just don't make a habit of it,' she said before she stuck her head out of the door and shouted, 'Ron, I found him, he's up here!'

'Good, tell him from me he's a git!' shouted Ron from below.

Hermione smiled and turned back to Harry and said, 'Ron says you're a git. So, what were you doing up here?'

'Look what I found,' said Harry and he handed Hermione the letter to Sirius from his mother. She read it through twice and then smiled at Harry and gave his hand a squeeze. Harry then showed her the picture of him as a baby. She smiled at this too, before asking Harry if he wanted breakfast. He nodded and they left Sirius' old bedroom as Harry tucked the letter and picture into a pocket. He then spotted another door. He could just make out a name plate which read.

_Do not enter without the express permission of Regulus Arcturus Black._

Harry felt a strange excitement and he remembered.

'Hermione, come here a moment.'

'What's wrong?'

Harry pointed at the door and she looked the little sign.

'R.A.B, do you really think so?' she said to Harry before she bellowed down the staircase, 'Ron, get up here, quick! We've found something!'

Ron came puffing up the stairs to see what was wrong. 'What? What did you find?'

Hermione pointed at the door just as Harry had done, and Ron had understood right away.

They were about to go into the room, when Harry remembered something. 'Wait! This room belongs to Kreacher, now. We can't just barge in on him,' he said.

So they knocked on the door. The door was answered by an old looking elf with bloodshot eyes. 'Harry Potter?' he croaked. 'What is Harry Potter doing in my Master's house?'

'We needed somewhere to hide. Kreacher, may I ask you a few questions about Regulus?' said Harry kindly.

The elf looked at Harry and said, 'Master Sirius said Kreacher was to take orders from Harry Potter as though it were an order from Master Sirius.'

'Um, all right,' Harry then remembered the fake locket and took it out of his pouch and showed it to Kreacher, who recognised it at once.

'Kreacher, this locket belonged to Regulus, didn't it?'

'Yes,' he croaked.

'Were you and Regulus, close?'

'Yes,' croaked the elf once more.

'Do you happen to know how this locket wound up in a basin of potion in a cave?'

'Yes,' he croaked again as he started to shake a little.

'Please tell us what happened, Kreacher, because the three of us want to finish what Regulus started,' asked Harry gently.

Kreacher started to cry a little, but he began to tell them what had happened.

'When Master Regulus was sixteen years old, he joined the Dark Lord. He was so proud and happy to serve. Then one evening, Master Regulus came to see Kreacher in his old cupboard. Kreacher was told that the Dark Lord required an elf. So, Kreacher did what Master Regulus told him. To do what the Dark Lord told him to do and to come back. Kreacher went with the Dark Lord to a cave. Then there was a boat. Kreacher travelled with the Dark Lord on the boat to an island. The Dark Lord told Kreacher to drink a potion. So Kreacher drank. The potion made Kreacher remember terrible things and to call out for his Master Regulus. The Dark Lord only laughed and just put a Locket in a basin and filled it with more potion, before He left Kreacher on the island to die.'

'How did you escape, Kreacher?' Harry asked with a whisper.

'Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back,' Kreacher replied.

Harry and Hermione looked confused until Ron said, 'He Disapparated! Kreacher, I mean!'

'How?' asked Harry, confused even more.

'House-elf magic isn't like ours, is it? They Apparate into places we can't. Like in and out of Hogwarts!' said Ron.

'You're joking! I mean wouldn't he know –?'

'No, Harry. I don't think Voldemort would know what house-elves can and can't do, he would consider them beneath his notice, the arrogant arse!' said Hermione icily.

Harry then turned back to Kreacher and said, 'What happened next?'

'Kreacher told Master Regulus what had happened when Kreacher was with the Dark Lord. Master Regulus was not pleased, not pleased at all because Master Regulus liked Kreacher. Eventually Master Regulus came to see Kreacher again and asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. Kreacher did what he was told. Master Regulus gave Kreacher a locket to replace the locket that the Dark Lord had put in the basin. Then, Master Regulus drank the potion. When the basin was empty, Kreacher swapped the lockets. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy the Dark Lord's locket, and he also needed water. Kreacher tried to get Master Regulus some water, but the Inferi came out of the water and dragged Master Regulus into the water, he was gone. So Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, but nothing that Kreacher did made a mark on the locket. So, Kreacher tried to open the locket, but could not. Kreacher failed in his orders! Kreacher failed Master Regulus!' the elf wailed sadly and started to punish himself.

Harry snatched the birch rod that Kreacher had grabbed and threw it out of the door and said, 'Kreacher, I know I'm not you real master, but please don't punish yourself.'

Kreacher ceased his self-punishment immediately.

'Kreacher, where is the Dark Lord's locket now?' Harry asked gently.

'Gone,' he croaked.

'Gone where?'

'Kreacher found it in a bag of things Master Sirius was going to throw away, so Kreacher stole it back. But, one night, Kreacher found Mundungus Fletcher in the house and he was stealing everything – including the Dark Lord's locket!'

'Thieving fucker,' said Ron.

Harry then handed Kreacher the fake locket and said, 'I think Regulus would want you to have this. But I would like to make a request of you, Kreacher.'

Kreacher broke down at being given a Black Family Heirloom for his own, so Harry had to calm him down before he could ask Kreacher anything else.

'What does Harry Potter want Kreacher to do?'

'I would like you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher, and bring him here to Grimmauld Place, can you do that?' Harry asked nicely.

Kreacher looked at Harry looked at Harry and said, 'Yes, Harry Potter.'

But before Kreacher left, he put the locket under his pillow on Regulus' old bed. He then gave the trio a bow and then Disapparated with a loud CRACK.

The trio then went downstairs for some breakfast cooked by Ron.


	15. A Friendly Face

Chapter Fifteen: A Friendly Face

The trio were sitting in the drawing room still waiting for Kreacher to return with the thief, Mundungus Fletcher. However, it had been three days since Kreacher left, and boredom, cabin fever and general frustration were setting in. Ron alleviated his boredom by playing with the Deluminator, often making the lights go out at the wrong time – usually when Hermione was reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. This irritated Hermione to no end and often snapped at her husband for his laziness and boredom. Harry just tuned them out. Ron apologised to her by giving her a foot rub before resting his head in her lap and asking her to read to him. She smiled at him and she used a spell to levitate the book, and then putting one hand in his hair to play with it, and the other was being held in one of his.

Harry decided to give them some privacy and made his way downstairs, but as he did so, he heard the metallic clicks of the front door. Harry quickly drew his wand and pointed it at the intruder he could not see. 'Don't move!'

Harry's loud shout had been heard by Ron and Hermione, who joined Harry in pointing their wands at the intruder.

'Hold your fire, it's me – Remus!'

Neither of them lowered their wands and Harry said, 'Declare yourself!'

The man who claimed to be Remus stepped into the light and said, 'I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, I am married to Nymphadora, who prefers to be called Tonks, I am one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag.'

All three of them lowered their wands as Harry said, 'All right, but I had to check, didn't I?'

'Speaking as your ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, you were quite right to check and not lower your defences too soon. Why don't we go into the kitchen?' replied Remus.

The trio followed Lupin into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'I would've been here sooner, but I had to lose the Death Eater tailing me. We are all being watched. Ron, your family are safe, but fine. Those of us who stayed at the wedding were interrogated by the wedding crashers, and they were completely open and honest why they had come.'

'Looking for me?'

'Yes, I heard that the Death Eaters tried to torture your whereabouts from Scrimegeour, but he did not give you away, so they killed him. They asked us all many questions and were rough, they used the Cruciatus Curse on Mad-Eye and your dad, Ron, but he was fine, and no-one was killed.'

Ron went pale as Lupin told him about his dad being tortured and Hermione took his hand.

'So, what happened to you three after you left the wedding, and where is Sirius?'

'Sirius is somewhere safe, and we Apparated to Tottenham Court Road.'

Harry then told him what had occurred at the café and then about coming here to Grimmauld Place.

Remus could not contain his shock in how the Death Eaters had found them in the café, before he took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and tossed it on the table. All three of them saw the cover. It was a picture of Harry, and underneath the picture it said, _Wanted for questioning about the murder of Albus Dumbledore._

Remus explained to them that making it look that Harry might've had something to do with the death of Dumbledore, might make people second guess Harry and not believe that he is the good guy in all this.

'Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns. Look at page two,' said Remus.

Hermione opened the paper and began to read,

'"_Muggle-born Register, The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns", the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

'"_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

'"_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission".'_

'What a load of fucking bollocks! It's not fucking possible to steal magic! For fuck sake, if you could steal magic, there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?' exclaimed Ron angrily.

'I know, nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment,' said Remus.

Ron looked at Hermione and said, 'I'm not gonna let those bastards touch you, I promise,' and then he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly.

'What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard. That was announced yesterday. It's a change because it was never obligatory before.'

'Sounds like another way to weed out Muggle-borns, to me,' Ron growled.

'You are quite right, Ron, because all students must be given Blood Status before they are allowed to attend.'

'Pure-blood and Half-blood only, I suppose?' said Ron angrily.

Remus just nodded at him.

'Fucking bigoted cunts,' Ron growled angrily, thinking about all the eleven-year-olds out there who would suffer through no fault of their own.

Remus cleared his throat and said, 'I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission.'

'He did, and Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me,' Harry replied.

'Can you confide in me what the mission is?' Remus asked.

'I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you, I don't think I can,' Harry replied sadly.

'I thought you'd say that, but I might still be of use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection –'

'What about Tonks?' asked Ron, interrupting Remus.

'What about her?' said Remus.

'Well, you are married. How does she feel about you going away with us?' said Hermione.

'Tonks will be perfectly safe, she'll be at her parent's house,' was Remus' reply.

At this the trio shared a look and were all thinking the same thing. That there was no way Tonks would stay at her parent's house; she would want to be in the thick of the action, being an Auror.

'Remus, is everything alright … you know … between you and –'began Hermione tentatively, but was cut off by Remus' pointed answer.

'Everything is fine, thank you,' then he said, 'Tonks is going to have a baby.'

'How wonderful!' said Hermione.

'Excellent!' said Ron.

'Congratulations,' said Harry.

'So, will you accept my offer? Will three become four?' asked Remus.

'Just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks behind, and come with us?'

'Well, yes, because we could be facing magic we've never faced before –'

'Why?' said Harry.

'Why what?' asked Remus.

'Why would you do that to Tonks?' said Ron.

'I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks, I did it against my better judgement, and I've regretted it ever since!' said Remus.

'Bollocks! This is about the baby, isn't it?' said Harry angry.

'What do you think? He's going to be just like me, isn't he? Damned to the life I already have!' said Remus.

'So, you're going to dump Tonks and the kid, so you can run off with us because you're afraid?' said Harry.

'No, I want to help you because I think that's what James would have wanted.'

'Well, I don't. I think my father would want you to stick with your own kid, actually,' said Harry.

'You don't understand!'

'I understand plenty, Remus. You're running away. If the Ministry thinks Muggle-borns are bad, what will they do to half-werewolf whose father is in the Order?' said Harry.

'It would be better off without me, so much better off without a father of whom he must always be ashamed!'

'Don't say that, Remus, what child would be ashamed of you?' said Hermione tearfully.

'I don't know, Hermione, I'd be pretty ashamed of him. The man who taught me to fight Dementors – a coward,' said Harry.

Remus growled angrily at Harry and drew his wand at hit Harry with a hex that sent him backwards into the wall before storming out of the house, as Hermione tried to get him to come back, but was unsuccessful.

She came back into the room and said, 'Harry; how could you?'

'It was easy,' he growled, 'don't look at me like that!'

'OI, don't you start on my wife, Harry Potter!' said Ron angrily.

'No – no, we mustn't fight!' said Hermione putting herself between them.

'You shouldn't have called him a coward, Harry,' said Ron.

'I know, but if it makes him go back to Tonks, it will be worth it, won't it?' Harry replied.

'Possibly, if it works,' replied Ron, who sat back down again and read through the rest of page two of the Prophet, and then said, 'Fuck me sideways! Hey, Harry, have you seen this? Guess who the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission is?'

Harry shrugged.

'The fucking toad herself, Dolores Umbridge,' said Ron.

'What! When did she get out of Azkaban?' asked Harry half shocked, half angry.

'Well, she only got six months, if you remember?' said Ron.

Harry suddenly had an idea and called out, 'ABBY!'

There was a crack and a house-elf appeared. 'Master Harry called Abby?' she squeaked.

'I did. Abby, I would like you to please go to the Tonks' house with the other elves and collect Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and take them to Potter Manor. I take it you still have the same piece of parchment I gave you when you collected the Dursleys?'

'Yes, Master Harry. Abby still has the parchment.'

'Excellent, Abby, so, you know what to do …' said Harry wearily.

'Yes, Master Harry, but would Master Harry like to be told when everything is taken care of?'

'Oh, yes, please, Abby, thank you.'

Abby bowed to Harry before Disapparating.

It was twenty minutes later, when Abby reported to Harry that everything was in order and taken care of, and she also gave Harry a report on the other guests, which included her telling Harry that the Dursleys were behaving and that most of the people there were bored. Harry told Abby to make sure that there was somewhere safe for Remus to transform during the full moon, and Abby said it would all be done.

Now all the trio had to worry about was Kreacher and his mission to find Mundungus Fletcher.


	16. Mundungus Fletcher

Chapter Sixteen: Mundungus Fletcher

The trio were just about to leave the kitchen, when a loud crack made them jump and turn around. There was Kreacher, and with him he had the thief, Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus then went for his wand, but Hermione was too fast and said, _'Expelliarmus!'_ she caught his wand skilfully in her other hand. Then Mundungus made to run, but was knocked on his arse by Ron with a swift punch to the face.

'Ouch! What the bloody 'ell's all this abou'? Why'm I bein' 'unted down by 'ouse-elves?' said Fletcher angrily.

'We need to talk to you about something,' said Harry.

'Wha' abou'?' Fletcher replied.

'It's about the stuff you nicked from here,' said Harry.

'I toldjer last time, 'Arry, Sirius said I could 'ave it!'

'I'm sure he did. But he didn't say you could steal from Kreacher, now, did he?'

'Oh.'

'Yes, now, shut up, and listen. Amongst the things you stole from Kreacher, was there a big gold locket?'

'Why? Is it valuable?'

'You've still got it!' said Hermione.

'No, he hasn't. He's probably thinking he should've got more money for it,' said Ron shrewdly.

'More? That wouldn' 'ave bin fuckin' difficul'. Bloody gave it away, di'n' I? No choice.'

'What happened, then?' asked Harry.

'Well, it was April, and I was sellin' in Diagon Alley. Some woman comes up to me an' asks if I got a licence. O'course I don' an' she knows it. Then she saw the locket and took a fancy to it and says that she'll take it and I was to think meself lucky. Fuckin' Ministry hag.'

'So, a bribe?' said Hermione.

'Basically, yeah, she was gonna fine me. Bloody snoop.'

'A woman who would take a bribe? Guess that _almost_ rules out Fudge,' said Ron chuckling.

'Who was she, Mundungus?' asked Harry curiously.

'Dunno … Little woman. Bow on top of 'er 'ead … Looked like a bloody fuck-ugly toad.'

The trio shared a look and said as one, 'Umbridge.'

'Umbridge, yeah, that's the old bint, all right! 'Ang on, weren' she in clink?'

'Clink?' asked Ron.

'It's a slang term for jail or prison,' replied Hermione.

'Yeah, she was, Dung. She only got six months, though,' said Harry.

'And now the fucking bitch is writing perverse laws discriminating against muggle-borns,' said Ron.

'How the fuck did she manage to get another job in the Ministry?' said Harry.

'She probably puckered up good and proper to kiss Scrimegeour's arse,' replied Ron scathingly.

'And now she's switched sides because it's convenient to her, of course,' said Hermione.

'She probably reckons that she's being loyal to the Ministry or some bollocks like that,' Harry offered.

'Whatever helps the bitch sleep at night,' said Ron.

'Who cares?' said Mundungus. 'We all know that the Ministry is bent, and it was even before You-Know-Who took over. Can I go, now?'

The trio all shared another look. They were doing some very quick thinking. They all knew that they could not risk letting Fletcher go.

'Hey, Dung, tell me. Have you ever heard of soap and water, because you stink of shit,' said Ron.

'Yeah, you do, Dung. So, why don't you go and use one of the showers here and get yourself cleaned up?' offered Harry.

Mundungus looked offended for a moment and said, 'Yeah, I'm not exac'ly pine fresh, right now.'

'Kreacher, please take Mundungus to a bathroom so he may freshen up, and don't let him pilfer anymore from the house.'

Kreacher was looking at Mundungus was deep loathing, and then turned to Harry and said, 'Yes, Harry Potter.'

'Please provide him with whatever he needs to make himself presentable, Kreacher.'

'Yes, Harry Potter.'

Kreacher then told Mundungus to walk ahead of him and so he did and they left the room.

'So, what do we do, now?' asked Harry.

'Well, we can't afford Mundungus telling anyone where we are, or that he's seen us, and we need to make a plan for getting the locket from the toad,' said Ron.

'Well, Mundungus is no problem. When he's finished, stun him and do a Memory Charm,' said Hermione.

'I concur,' said Ron.

'So do I,' said Harry. 'I'll ask Kreacher to dump him somewhere in Ireland, so he can't be found.'

'Yeah, that's not a bad idea, either,' said Ron.

'So, we're agreed?' asked Harry looking for final confirmation from his two best friends.

'Agreed,' they both said at the same time.

Forty-five minutes later, Fletcher returned. He was looking cleaner than they had ever seen him. He was wearing old, but smart robes, and his hair was neat and tidy. But more importantly, he no longer smelled of stale sweat and tobacco.

'Looking good, Dung,' said Ron.

'Yeah, I'll be fightin' 'em off, won' I?' he said grinning.

'Sure you will, mate,' said Ron, just as Harry appeared.

'Sorry, Dung, but I have to stun you,' said Harry.

Fletcher, still Wandless, said, 'No –!'

'_Stupefy!'_

A flash of red light and Fletcher was stunned unconscious.

Ron then tucked his Fletcher's wand into an inside pocket of the old robes he was wearing. He then checked his other pockets for anything the thief might have stolen, before he found his wallet and coin pouch. Ron opened them and found a few coins in the pouch, but not much. Then he checked the wallet and found one ten pound note inside. Ron then took out his own wallet and took out some muggle cash and stuffed it into Fletcher's wallet, before putting both the pouch and wallet back into the pockets he found them.

Harry then asked Kreacher to Apparate Fletcher to muggle Ireland, but not before Hermione modified his memory.

Once that was all done, the trio sat down and began to plan a way of getting to Umbridge and retrieving Salazar Slytherin's locket.


	17. Preparation of Infiltration

Chapter Seventeen: Preparation of Infiltration

Using the information given to them by Mundungus Fletcher and Ron's knowledge of the Ministry of Magic, the trio had begun their planning. For the last few weeks they had been taking it in turns to watch the Official entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They were watching the entrance to see if Umbridge would use it. Also, to see who often arrived in the alley by the Ministry alone. During their surveillance, they had spied Mr Weasley going to work, had seen a ferrety looking wizard in navy blue robes and a woman with a quavering voice arrive alone. However, they had not seen Dolores Umbridge, at all. Watching the entrance to the Ministry was not the most exciting work, of course, but for the two left behind at Grimmauld Place, it was seven hours of waiting and worrying - particularly for Ron when it was Hermione's turn, and vice versa. This was due in part to the Prophet printing a list of Muggle-borns who have not, or, did not present themselves for an interview at the Ministry, a list that included Hermione, Ted Tonks, the Creevey brothers, and Dean Thomas, their fellow year mate and Gryffindor.

The time while the third was watching the Ministry entrance, was spent poring over notes of parchment containing all their observations and intelligence. It was dull, but necessary, because the consequences of them failing, or, worse, being caught, would be dire. However, it was not so bad for when Ron and Hermione were left alone in the house. They were sure of all the information they had collected, so they spent more time snogging and shagging than anything else.

It was the first of September and Harry was out of the house. This left Ron and Hermione to their own devices. They had spent most of the morning in bed naked and making love. But now, Ron was holding Hermione in his arms as she led there thinking.

'What are you thinking about, love?' asked Ron.

'It's the first of September, and we're not on the Hogwarts' Express. We aren't sitting in a compartment with Harry and the rest of our friends. You aren't Head Boy, and I'm not Head Girl,' she said sadly.

'Yeah, I know. You do know that nobody is a more worthy Head Girl than you, don't you?' said Ron.

'Thanks, Ron, it means a lot that you think so,' she said placing a kiss to his chest, as he caressed her smooth back.

'It's a fact, love. Even those fucking bigoted pigs in Slytherin know it,' Ron said fiercely.

'I love you, Ron.'

'I love you too, Hermione Weasley.'

'Are you always going to call me Hermione Weasley?'

'I might, you know. After all, there are times I just have to say it aloud to make it seem more real, and to make sure that I'm not dreaming.'

'A dream that came true?' she asked.

'You bet that perfect arse of yours it's a dream come true.'

Hermione giggled before she gave his chest another kiss as he kissed her hair in return.

'What's the time?' Hermione asked.

Ron looked at his watch on the bedside table and said, 'Ten to one.'

'Harry will be back soon.'

'Yeah, I know. I suppose I should get up and make some lunch for us all,' said Ron.

'Uhh, nooo, I don't want you to get up and take all the warmth out of the bed,' Hermione moaned sadly.

'I don't want to move either. But I have to, so why don't you stay here and I'll bring you up a sandwich?'

'Tempting, love, but I don't think I should.'

'All right, just come down when you're ready,' Ron said gently before he kissed her and got up. He put on some clothes and then went downstairs to the kitchen. He begun to make some soup just like his mother used to make, as he prepared a stew. When the soup was ready, Harry arrived and walked into the kitchen.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked.

'Upstairs,' Ron replied.

'I've got news, but I'll wait for Hermione so I don't have to tell it twice.'

'Shit, that bad?' Ron asked.

'Well, it depends on how you look at it. This soup is pretty good, mate. You'll make a wonderful wife to someone someday …' Harry chuckled.

'Funny little fucker, aren't you, Harry?'

'Yep, that's me.'

It was then that Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ron ladled some soup into a bowl and set it down in front of her.

'Thank you, Ron,' she said beaming. 'So, Harry, is there anything to report?'

Harry took a copy of the Daily Prophet out his inside pocket and tossed it on to the table. Ron and Hermione read the headline.

_Severus Snape confirmed as Hogwarts' Headmaster._

Hermione pulled the paper closer to her and read the rest of the article angrily, before remembering Snape would be in the Headmasters' study and could use the Portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black to look into the house to find them, so she ran out of the kitchen to grab the currently blank canvas and stuffed it into her beaded bag, before going back to her soup.

'So, we know where Snape is going to be,' said Ron.

'Looks like it,' Harry replied.

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal, only speaking to say thanks as Ron served each course. This was part of their routine nowadays. On the days that Ron did not go to the Ministry, he would do all the cooking. Harry and Hermione took it in turns to cook on those days, but they were in complete agreement that Ron was the best cook of the three of them. Another thing that had changed was their sleeping arrangements. Harry had chosen to sleep in his godfather's old bedroom. He chose to sleep in there due to the wizarding photograph of the three true Marauders and the traitor. He would look at the photograph and try to imagine what piece of mischief they might have been planning as it was taken.

Ron and Hermione had taken a room to themselves, too. This suited them perfectly as they preferred to sleep together naked.

When the meal was finished, they began poring over their notes again until Harry decided it was time to act. 'I think we should do it tomorrow,' he said.

His words were met with shock from Ron and Hermione.

'I think we should do it tomorrow because if we don't do something soon, we're going to go crazy, and we've got all the information we need. We know that we need those tokens and we know how to get in, we know where Umbridge's office is located, it's time to act,' Harry reasoned.

'I understand where you're coming from, Harry, and I agree. We could spend another three months watching that entrance but I don't think we'll learn anything new,' said Ron.

Hermione still looked unconvinced and said, 'But we won't have those tokens, will we?'

'That's easy, we can stun that witch and the bloke from Magical Maintenance when they arrive, nick some of their hair and find someone for Harry to change into, we nick their tokens to infiltrate the place. We should also make a contingency plan in case we get separated, and we should not return here straight away either in case one of us is grabbed as we Disapparate,' said Ron.

Hermione looked more convinced when Ron had finished. His reasoning and his skill in putting together a decent plan had done the job. She just hoped that he would not try to convince her to stay behind.

With Hermione on board, the trio managed to put together a plan and a contingency plan in case they were separated, and chose some secluded places where they could leave someone just in case one of them were grabbed during Apparition. Once everything had been meticulously planned they spent the rest of the evening repeating the plan back to one another until they got it right, word perfect. Once that was done, they each retired for the night.

When they got their room, Ron and Hermione got ready for bed in silence until they actually got into bed.

'I'm surprised you're not trying to tell me to stay here,' said Hermione as she settled with her head on Ron's chest.

'The thought had occurred to me. But I can't tell you what to do, and all I would be doing is worrying about you here alone, and I know you would be going mad with worry if you were. I can't do that to you,' Ron replied.

'All we can do is to try not to get into trouble. You are meant to be a maintenance man, so you have to be somewhat convincing. I take it you know some useful spells?'

'Yeah, I do, so don't worry about that. You are going to be some bureaucrat witch and I know you can handle it, it's the person Harry is going to be that's got me most worried, but we can't leave him here, can we?' said Ron.

'No,' she said softly.

'Do you want to make love tonight?' he asked softly.

'Better not, we need to get some sleep. We can do it in the morning, if you want?'

'Okay, love.'

Hermione then gave Ron a sweet goodnight kiss before laying her head upon his again with a whisper of goodnight from each of them, they fell asleep.


	18. Infiltrating the Ministry

Chapter Eighteen: Infiltrating the Ministry

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She kissed Ron awake before they made love as they promised. They then took a shower together before dressing for the day. Hermione then took out all the things they would need for their infiltration of the Ministry. There were the flasks of Polyjuice Potion, as well as few of the joke products that the twins had given Harry for his seventeenth birthday. She also packed some robes to change into for the Ministry, while Ron made breakfast. He gave her a bacon sandwich and went to wake Harry. Hermione continued to go over the plan in her head as Ron returned with Harry, a few footsteps behind.

Once breakfast was finished, Ron packed some extra food into the beaded bag with a Food Preservation Charm on all of it in a bag. He knew that Hermione had borrowed a tent form his dad for the hunt, and thought that taking some provisions was essential. Hermione told Harry to take some of the joke products. She gave both Ron and Harry some Decoy Detonators, Skiving Snackboxes, and Nosebleed Nougat, and kept some for herself just in case.

With everything they needed packed into the small beaded handbag, they each Disapparated to the alleyway by the Ministry. Hiding in an abandoned warehouse, they waited for their chosen targets to arrive whilst under the invisibility cloak.

Right on cue, the woman they had chosen for Hermione to impersonate, arrived. Hermione silently stunned her before Ron and Harry pulled her into the warehouse. While Ron went through her pockets, Hermione separated some Polyjuice Potion into cup as Harry pulled out a few of the woman's hairs.

'She's Mafalda Hopkirk and she works in the Improper Use of Magic office,' said Ron as he handed Hermione and Harry the tokens she had been carrying and kept some for himself, as well as the ID to Hermione.

Hermione drank the potion as the other two then watched as she transformed. Once she was finished and ready, she waited for Mr Magical Maintenance to arrive. She did not have to wait too long as he arrived five minutes later. The man was not wearing his robes today for some unknown reason.

Hermione was trying to keep him in the alley on the pretext of offering him a sweet. As Hermione was so insistent, the man caved and took the sweet Hermione was offering.

The effect was immediate as the man began spewing his guts up in the alleyway as he tried to crawl out of the alley towards the Ministry. Hermione eventually got the poor man to see reason and go to St. Mungo's.

Once he had gone, Ron emerged from the warehouse and asked Hermione to give him the potion while Harry gave her the hair, and him the bag the man had been carrying, and his ID.

Ron looked at the ID and said, 'According to this I'm Reg Cattermole, Harry, wait here while Hermione and I go and find someone for you to change into …'

Harry used a vanishing spell to get rid of the puddles of sick as he waited for several minutes until they both returned.

'We don't know who he is but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed!' said Hermione very fast.

After the potion was prepared, Harry took it. The man he was impersonating was very tall, and so he had to change into a larger set of robes, as Ron and Hermione took another dose of their potion.

Once the three of them were ready, they left the alleyway and crossed over to go into the toilets that posed as the Official Entrance to the Ministry of Magic. As they separated, Ron gave Hermione a look before he followed Harry into the Men's, while Hermione went into the Ladies'. Ron took his turn to go into one of the cubical and stood inside the toilet bowl. He then deposited one of the tokens and pulled the chain to flush himself in. He then walked away from the spot he had landed so he would not be in the way of the next bloke to arrive. He decided to stand by the new statue in the Atrium and wait. Thankfully, he was quickly joined by Hermione and Harry.

'I'm some bloke called "Runcorn",' said Harry in a whisper.

Ron and Hermione nodded to say they heard him and turned to look at the statue for a moment.

It was horrible. It depicted a witch and wizard sitting on thrones comprised of muggles with ugly and stupid-looking faces with the words "Magic Is Might" carved underneath.

'Muggles, in their rightful place,' whispered Hermione distastefully.

Ron and Harry agreed before the same thought occurred to all three of them; _'We're in, now we need to find the toad.'_


	19. Retrieving the Locket

Chapter Nineteen: Retrieving the Locket

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to make their way to the lifts when a voice called out, 'Cattermole!'

The trio turned around to see a man walking toward them.

'Morning, Yaxley!' somebody called out, but Yaxley ignored them as he reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

'I asked for someone from Magical Maintenance to fix my office half an hour ago!' said Yaxley.

'Er, what seems to be the problem?' asked Ron.

'The problem is that it is raining, and I want it fixed right now.'

'Um, right,' said Ron.

'Well, what are you waiting for? When the Head of the Department of Magical Law tells you to do something, you attend to it – especially as I am heading downstairs to interrogate your wife! So, I suggest you get the job done, or your wife's Blood Status will be in even more doubt! But then again, as you seem to be here to work, perhaps you have given her up as a bad job, so be sure to marry a pure-blood next time!' said Yaxley before he left.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. 'I don't reckon it'll make a bloody difference if I fix that prick's office, but I suppose I should.'

Harry and Hermione agreed so they went to the lifts. Once inside, Hermione pushed the button for Ron's floor. When the lift stopped, he got out and gave them a look before the lift carried them on to wherever they were going to end up being. Ron continued to walk along the corridor in search of Yaxley's office. Nobody spoke to him as he moved down.

'You have to be careful! You can't say You-Know-Who's name anymore!' said a voice.

'Really, why?' said another voice.

'Because saying his name breaks Magical Enchantments, stuff like that …'

'Is that how the Snatchers find people?'

'Yeah,' said the first voice.

'Even the Fidelius Charm?' asked the second voice.

'Hmm, not sure, but I doubt it. That Charm is really powerful …'

'Shit, someone's coming we'd better get back to work.'

Ron stored away that particular piece of information and carried on until he found the office for which he was looking. He read the nameplate.

_Y. Yaxley_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Ron opened the door to see that it was raining. He took out his wand and pointed it at Yaxley's stuff and said, _'Impervius!_'

Then he tried, _'Finite!'_ Nothing happened.

'Of course, it can't be too easy, where's the fun in that?' Ron murmured, _'Finite Incantatem!'_ Again, nothing happened.

'Hmm, maybe it's an Atmospheric Charm gone wrong …' But with no real idea for definite, he made one more attempt, _'Meteolojinx Recanto!'_

Suddenly, it stopped raining. Ron smiled to himself and said, 'Maybe I'm not so useless after all.'

He then left the office with a flourish and a feeling of accomplishment to find Harry and Hermione. When he got into the lift, he saw the person Harry was impersonating.

'Ron, why are you wet?' he asked quietly.

'Oh, Harry, Yaxley's office, remember?'

'Oh, yeah, did you fix it?'

'Yeah, no problem, where's Hermione?'

'Downstairs in court proceedings,' said Harry.

'Shit.'

The lift continued to travel down to where the Courtrooms are. As they were travelling, Arthur Weasley got in and out again, as he shot "Runcorn" a look of deep loathing.

'That was weird. Having your dad look at me like that,' whispered Harry.

Ron saw but he did not look at his father. He felt that if he did, he might have been recognised.

The lift came to a standstill and they got out. They both felt the chill in the air that could only be produced by Dementors. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on, as Ron walked into the room. In this room were a group of people waiting to be interviewed. A woman stood up and called out, 'Reg!'

Slightly startled, Ron walked over to her. He sat down next to her, and, playing his part, he took her hand.

Ron sat there and waited and watched as some poor bloke was being taken out of court by Dementors as he protested his innocence. However, the man stopped, when a high, girly voice spoke, 'If you continue to struggle, you will receive the Dementor's Kiss!'

Ron recognised that voice. It was Umbridge.

'Next, Mary Cattermole!' she called.

The trembling woman Ron had been sitting with rose from her seat and began to walk into the court and Ron followed her inside. He watched as Mary Cattermole sat in a chair and chains bound her to it. Ron tried to tune out Umbridge's annoying voice as Mary Cattermole was, for want of a better word, interrogated. Ron could not help but think that this could have been Hermione being treated like a common criminal, and it was the woman Hermione was impersonating speaking that broke Ron out of his reverie.

'Th-that's pretty, Dolores,' she said shakily.

'Oh, thank you, Mafalda. It's an old family heirloom. The S stands for Selwyn; I am related to the Selwyns.'

'_Stupefy!'_ said a voice, and Umbridge crumpled as Yaxley turned to see a wand on him before he, too, was stunned. The cloak removed to reveal "Runcorn" as "Hopkirk" moved to do something as Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the chains binding Mary Cattermole, and said _'Relashio!'_

Suddenly, the Dementors in the room began to move towards them until –

'_Expecto Patronum!'_

A silver stag erupted from "Runcorn's" wand. It was quickly joined by a lioness before Ron, too, cast his Patronus, and a lion joined the stag and the lioness in keeping the Dementors at bay.

'Who are you?' said Mrs Cattermole, 'You aren't my husband!'

'No, I'm not, but don't worry, he's fine,' said Ron trying to reassure her.

'You need to get out of here, Mrs Cattermole. Take your real husband and your children and get the hell out of Britain, you won't get a fair hearing here,' said "Runcorn".

Mrs Cattermole was obviously a sharp woman and realised that Runcorn was also an impostor. She nodded as Ron turned to "Hopkirk" and said, 'Did you get it?'

'Yes, but we should leave now – and quickly,' she replied.

Harry then took the lead and led them out of the courtroom. He then asked if any of the waiting people still had wands and about half of them raised their hands. Harry then told those who were Wandless to pair up with someone who was not and to leave. He told them that the Official Position had changed and that were to go into hiding with the rest of their families. They all managed to get into a lift and up to the Atrium. Harry then escorted them all to fireplace so they could all leave, followed by the trio.

Unfortunately, the real Reg Cattermole arrived. Luckily, Mrs Cattermole quickly took him aside and told him what had happened. The poor bloke just nodded dumbly at his wife before they both Disapparated, as the rest all Disapparated, too.

'Our turn,' said "Hopkirk".

She held out her hands so Ron and Harry could take one each before Hermione Disapparated with them and the locket.


	20. Destroying the Locket

Chapter Twenty: Destroying the Locket

When the trio arrived, Ron and Harry realised they were in some woods, as the Polyjuice Potion wore off.

'Where are we, Hermione?' asked Harry.

'In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup three years ago, I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover and this was the first place we agreed upon, if you remember,' she replied.

Ron and Harry nodded. In their planning they decided that if they got the locket, they would go somewhere that was hopefully deserted, making it easier to destroy the locket. They knew that using Fiendfyre was out of the question as it was impossible to control and burning down an entire forest might make them draw attention to themselves.

'So, shall we destroy this locket, then?' asked Ron.

Hermione handed the locket to Harry as she began to look around in her beaded handbag for the Basilisk fangs. Once she had, she took one out of the clear bag and handed it to Ron. 'I'll take this one, shall I?' he said.

Harry shrugged and said, 'We still have to open it.'

'Hmm, I think you're right, because I don't think tooth enamel will do any damage to solid gold,' said Hermione.

Harry then began trying to prize open the locket with his fingers but to no avail. Hermione then tried too, but could not open it any more than Harry.

'Um, not to state the obvious, but this locket was Salazar Slytherin's, right?' asked Ron.

'Yeah,' said Harry slowly.

'Well, don't you reckon Parseltongue might open it?' asked Ron.

Harry face-palmed, it was so bloody obvious if you think about it.

Hermione looked at her husband and gave him a huge smile and a kiss.

'Do you still want to do it, Ron?' said Harry.

'I think so,' replied Ron.

'All right, but I warn you, it won't be easy. It'll fight back,' Harry told him.

'Er, how?' asked Ron.

'Dunno, but the bit of soul in the diary tried to kill me. So, I suggest that I open it and you just stab it without hesitation, okay?'

Ron and Hermione shared a look, before Ron turned back to Harry and said, 'Okay, do it.'

Harry set the locket down on a tree stump and backed away. He looked at the serpentine S and pretended it was a snake before speaking.

'_Open,' _he hissed.

The golden doors of the locket opened with a little click.

Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them red.

'Stab,' said Harry urgently.

Ron was kneeling in front of the locket with the fang poised, hesitated slightly.

That was all the time it needed to be able to begin its self-defence.

'_I have seen your heart, Ronald Weasley, and it is mine,'_ Riddle's voice hissed.

'Oh, no it fucking isn't!' Ron cried, and he brought down the fang into both windows in quick succession, causing a long, drawn-out scream from the locket.

The three of them looked into the windows of the locket, and Riddle's eyes were gone.

'Is it destroyed?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, the diary screamed as I stabbed that, too,' replied Harry. 'That was pretty amazing, mate. For a moment I thought you were going to let it get to you.'

'Well, I wasn't expecting it to talk to me,' said Ron.

'Me neither,' said Hermione.

'I had a hunch, but I couldn't be sure. After all, this piece of soul didn't have a Basilisk to control, did it?'

Ron laughed for a moment.

'What's so funny, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'The Horcrux thinking that my heart was his. My heart belongs to you, Hermione, and nobody else,' replied Ron.

Hermione smiled at her husband once more, before pulling him into a long and loving kiss.

Harry looked away for a moment to give them a little privacy, before both Ron and Hermione realised that Harry was right there, and broke their kiss, but continued to hold each other.

'So, what do we do now?' asked Ron.

'I suggest we make camp here for tonight, I'm exhausted and I don't fancy Apparating back to GP,' said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione agreed, and so Hermione summoned a tent from her beaded bag, and erected it with magic before placing some enchantments around the area. When she was finished, she said, 'There. That's the best I can do, I can't guarantee it'll keep out Vol –'

'No!' shouted Ron, cutting off Hermione by placing his hand over her mouth. 'Don't say his name, it's been jinxed. When you say it, all the enchantments you just put up will break and we'll surrounded in no time, I overheard a couple of blokes talking as I was looking for Yaxley's office.'

'Surrounded? By whom?' she asked.

'They're called Snatchers. I'm guessing they're gangs of blokes who get paid to round up muggle-borns, traitors, and truants from Hogwarts,' Ron answered.

The trio then walked into the tent. It was the same tent that they had used when they went to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron grabbed the beaded bag from Hermione before he went into the kitchen as Hermione and Harry sat down at the small table. Using the food he had made that morning, he was able to produce a decent lunch, and a cup of tea.

'I reckon we should take it in turns to keep watch. Maybe split the day into eight hour shifts, or something …' said Harry.

'Yeah, I was going to suggest something similar myself,' said Ron.

The trio then had a discussion over who would take which shift.

Hermione got the morning shift: Six am until Two pm.

Ron got the afternoon shift: Two pm until Ten pm.

This left Harry with the graveyard shift: Ten pm until Six am.

This meant that Ron and Hermione could sleep together at night, and Harry knew it. Hermione then took her place in the tent entrance to do her shift as Ron kept her company by sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

Harry continued to sit at the table alone. He began to think about Ginny. He missed her so much. He hoped it was safe at Hogwarts, but with Snape as Headmaster, Harry highly doubted this. He then took off his Mokeskin pouch and took out the Marauder's Map, and his enchanted mirror.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' he said to the blank parchment. The parchment began to reveal itself to him, as he opened it to look for the dot that would reveal Ginny's location. He found her in the Charms class with Professor Flitwick, and stared at her name for a little while. Harry then picked up his enchanted mirror and spoke into it, 'Sirius Black!'

It was only a few seconds before Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. 'Harry! How are you? Where are you?' asked his godfather.

'I'm fine – honestly. I can't tell you where I am, but I am safe, as are Ron and Hermione. How is everyone there?'

'Surviving, I suppose. Most of us are worried about you, of course.'

'How's Remus?'

'He's fine. I heard about the bollocking you gave him when he found you. All I can say is good job, Harry. You gave him the kick in the arse he needed.'

'So, he's not angry with me?'

'At first, he was. Then, when he and the others were dragged here by Abby and the other elves, he was livid. But then Dora gave him a piece of her mind and he soon stopped being angry with you and went back to hating himself, as well as begging Dora to forgive him for nearly doing a runner. She forgave him eventually, and decided that when the baby's born, that you are to be the godfather,' said Sirius.

'Wow, really?' asked Harry.

'Yep, she's most insistent and Remus agrees. I must admit I'm disappointed, I was hoping I was going to be godfather, but I'm over it.'

'Wow, I mean, I'm honoured. Please tell them I accept.'

'I will. Now, Harry. Please tell me it wasn't you who broke into the Ministry of Magic to help muggle-borns escape?'

'I can't lie to you, Sirius. How did you know?'

'It was on the WWN, of course. There was a report of two impostors who infiltrated the Ministry and helped some muggle-borns escape. There's a reward for any information on as to who the impostors are.'

'Well, I was disguised as some bloke called Runcorn and Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk.'

'What about, Ron?'

'He was disguised as Reg Cattermole. I guess they assumed that Reg was Reg.'

'Hmm, yeah, you're probably right. I take it you aren't going to tell me _why_ you went to the Ministry?'

'Sorry, I can't, but I promise, when this is all over, I'll tell you everything.'

'I suppose that's the best answer I'm going to get?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'Fine, just promise me you'll be careful.'

'I promise. I'd better go. Make sure Ron and Hermione are behaving themselves.'

Sirius laughed and said, 'Okay, Pup, call me again when you can.'

'Will do, Sirius, cheerio,' said Harry.

'Cheerio.'

Harry then closed the mirror and told Ron and Hermione an abridged version of his chat with Sirius before going back inside to stare at Ginny's name on the Marauder's Map, once more.


	21. A Trail Gone Cold

Chapter Twenty-One: A Trail Gone Cold

With the locket successfully destroyed, the trio began discussing possible locations for the other hidden Horcruxes. Harry constantly suggested Hogwarts as the most likely place. But this suggestion caused more questions. Such as: Where in Hogwarts would a Horcrux be? And, what is the Horcrux? Was it something of Hufflepuff's, or Ravenclaw?

Neither of the trio could answer any of these questions remotely satisfactorily, so they decided sneaking into Hogwarts again would be pointless, and dangerous.

Another thing that they had agreed upon was that they did not want to go back to Grimmauld Place. Ron felt that leads won't suddenly drop into their laps while they were staying in a hidden house. With the food he brought from Grimmauld Place gone, they needed to buy some more and quickly. Already having deciding that Wizarding villages were a no go, they stuck to trying to find a corner shop close to where they were.

One afternoon, Harry was sent to look for a shop to buy some supplies in a muggle village. Ron had given him some muggle money, and Harry left. This left Ron and Hermione alone. It was Ron's turn to keep watch over the tent entrance. They were also using a new Sneakoscope as a warning if anyone untrustworthy appeared. But because of the enchantments put up by Hermione, they were as safe as you could possibly be.

While Ron was on watch, Hermione took a shower in the small bathroom inside the tent. Ron was sitting there thinking about the fact his wife was naked and wet and they were separated by a mere door, and him being a wizard, he could open it so easily, and join his sexy wife in the shower. Thinking these thoughts, he never wanted her more than right now. Unfortunately, he could not act on his desires to join Hermione and fuck her senseless in the shower. He had no idea how long Harry was going to be and did not fancy explaining to him why he was not on watch duty.

Hermione then emerged from the small bathroom and went into the kitchenette. She made herself and Ron a cup of coffee and joined him in the tent entrance as she handed him his coffee.

'Thanks, love,' said Ron, as Hermione sat next to him.

'No problem,' she replied.

'Good shower?'

'Oh, yes, thank you for asking. The only thing was that it was a little lonely showering alone.'

'Believe me, beautiful; I was sorely tempted to join you.'

'Hmm, I'll bet you were, you randy git.'

'What can I say? My wife is too fucking sexy for her own good and drives me crazy with desire.'

'Strange, I don't feel particularly sexy dressed like this.' She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, one of Ron's old jumpers and a jacket.

'Hermione Jean Weasley, when are you going to learn that no matter what you are wearing, I still love you and still want you every moment of every day?'

Hermione gave him a small smile for making her feel better, before she kissed him gently on the lips.

'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you too, Ron.' Hermione then put her head on his shoulder as they drank their coffees, while waiting for Harry to return.

When Harry did return, he came with news that there had been Dementors in the village, that he had fought them off, and managed to acquire some food for an evening meal.

Once again, they found themselves discussing the same things. The locations of the Horcruxes, which one could be where, until Ron joked that Hufflepuff's Cup was in a vault in Gringott's and something that once belonged to Ravenclaw, is probably hidden in Hogwarts somewhere, which made Hermione and Harry laugh for some time.

When Hermione had her eighteenth birthday, Ron spoiled her as best he could. He went to a small jeweller's and bought her a beautiful gold necklace, a box of chocolates and a card. Harry had bought her a simple travel book of one the classics – The Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde.

Hermione was slightly overwhelmed by her boys and had cried. Ron took her in his arms as she cried into his neck. Another thing Ron had done was to cook a delicious gourmet meal for the three of them which included some muggle wine that Ron had bought using his passport for ID as it still said that he was five years older than he really was. They went all out for her and she could not have been happier.

After dinner and when Harry took over the watch, Ron and Hermione retired to their section of the tent where they slept, and Ron cast some charms for extra privacy. He then gave her an all-over body massage, which Hermione loved as it made her moan with appreciation as Ron ran his hands over her naked body. Once the massage was over, she demanded he get naked, and make love to her. He looked into her eyes which were dark with lust, but full of love for him.

'I love you,' he said in a gentle voice.

'I love you too, Ron, so much,' she replied softly before giving him a deep kiss before he complied with her wish.

After the first time Ron looked at Hermione to see if she was tired yet, but she gave him a look that said, 'We aren't done yet, Mister.'

She got on all fours on the bed and Ron entered her hard and fast, which made her moan loudly, as she demanded he give it to her hard and fast.

'OH, RON … YES … FUCK ME … HARDER – FASTER … YES … OH, GOD, RON …!'

Ron continued to fuck her as he said, 'You are so fucking sexy when you swear … and I'm going to fuck you senseless, Hermione Weasley …'

'YES, FUCK ME, RON … Make us cum together …!'

She desperately wanted him to finish, but that did not mean she wanted to stop. She wanted his seed inside of her. He continued to pound into her, but instead of him climaxing, she did again.

'OH … OH, GOD … I'M CUMMING … YES, YES, OH … OH … OH, GOD, ROOONNN!'

When she came down from her high, Ron asked if he could simply make love to her and she nodded tearfully. The way he had spoken. So gently, and so full of emotion, it made her feel so loved, and so happy. He stayed still as he rested his elbows on either side of her head. He gently wiped away her tears without putting any of his weight on her. He kissed her gently on the lips as his tongue massaged hers. When he stopped kissing her, he said, 'I love you so much, Hermione, more than I ever thought possible. You are my whole world; you are my everything and the love of my life.'

She looked deep into his blue eyes and saw love and truth in them. More tears leaked from out of her eyes, which again, were gently wiped away by Ron.

'I know, because I feel the same way about you, Ron. Please, make love to me,' she said softly.

He kissed her again before he complied with her request. He made love to her for another hour before they climaxed together.

When it was over, Ron handed her one of his t-shirts to sleep in, and she put it on, as he stayed inside of her. He moved onto his back as Hermione nuzzled into his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body as her arm stretched across his chest. They shared a kiss goodnight before falling asleep.

0o0

The rest of September passed by with no further leads or ideas. Life in the tent became more and more frustrating as they had no idea why Dumbledore left them with what appeared to be so little. A Snitch they could not open, a children's book written in Runes that only Ron and Hermione could understand, a Deluminator to turn off lights, and a Sword that was fuck knows where.

October brought even less joy for the trio as they moved from place to place. On this evening, they were on a riverbank in Wales. They had had a relatively good meal, consisting of Salmon summoned from out of the river, and then gutted and cooked by Ron.

Their peaceful evening was interrupted by voices. Two of them were male voices of the human variety, and the other two were goblins. Using the Extendable Ears, the trio listened to their conversation. They soon realised that one of the voices belonged to their friend, Dean Thomas. The other belonged to a man named Dirk. The goblins were called Gornuk and Griphook. Harry, of course, knew Griphook as he was the goblin who took him to his Trust Vault the first time he ever visited Gringotts.

They listened as Dean stood up for Harry as Dirk seemed to believe the crap in the Prophet about him. The goblins, too, had their own story to tell. They told Dean and Dirk about the fake Sword of Gryffindor that had been given to the Goblins of Gringotts to be put into a vault for safe keeping. The two goblins explained that as the genuine Sword was Goblin-made, they knew the one in Gringotts was a fake as it was Wizard-made.

Eventually, the four moved away to find somewhere to camp for the night.

Hermione immediately had a brainstorm. 'Harry, you heard them! That Sword is Goblin-made!'

'So?' said Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, 'Mate, Goblin Silver repels mundane dirt and they only imbibe what strengthens it. Bill told me. I think Dumbledore tried to leave you the Sword because when you killed the Basilisk, some of the venom was imbibed into it, making it useful to destroy Horcruxes. However, he probably didn't anticipate us sneaking into Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets to steal those fangs.'

Hermione and Harry looked impressed with Ron's hypothesis, before Hermione had another idea. She reached into the beaded bag and pulled the mouldy blank canvas of Phineas Black. With her wand at the ready, she called the former Headmaster of Hogwarts until he finally consented to appear into his portrait. Hermione covered the painting with some sort of blindfold as Phineas complained. He eventually stopped his complaining long enough for Harry and Hermione to ask him a few questions. Of course, Phineas could not help himself but be a little intrigued as he had a pretty good hunch of with whom he was speaking. He told them that a group of students attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmasters' Study. The group had consisted of Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Phineas told them that they had been given detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Ron's worry for his sister increased as Phineas talked. He had not forgotten the Acromantula that lived deep in the forest that he and Harry had met in their second year.

Hermione asked about the last time the Sword had been taken out of its case.

Phineas Black's answer was what the trio had somewhat anticipated, 'I believe the last time I saw the Sword of Gryffindor taken out of its case, was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring.' With those words, Phineas Black left his portrait and went back to the one that resided in the Headmaster's Study at Hogwarts.

The three of them looked at each other as they each assimilated the new information. Harry and Hermione were both relieved that the punishment Ginny, Neville, and Luna had received was at least, relatively lenient. Ron had to agree somewhat, but still reminded them of the real dangers in the forest. With most of their hypotheses and suspicions confirmed, and talked about, Ron and Hermione went to their bed, as Harry resumed the watch for another night.


	22. The Knight's Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Knight's Sacrifice

Despite the safety of sticking to muggle villages, Harry felt that there were things the three of them were missing. He brought up the idea of checking out a few of the Wizarding villages to rule them out as possible hiding places. Ron and Hermione did not think this was a good idea. They felt it would bring them too close to the Snatchers and Death Eaters out there who were responsible for rounding up Undesirables. They could also see where Harry was coming from, too.

They decided to Disapparate while under the invisibility cloak, and to do it at night. This was because the cloak was too small to cover all three of them, due to Ron's height.

So, one night, under the cover of darkness, they travelled to the village of Mould-on-the-Wold. This was one of the few villages that Wizards lived, but the village was also home to a few muggles, usually Confunded. Still under the cloak, the trio watched as a large group of men came running out of a pub.

'There's someone here! Spread out and look!'

Keeping a tight hold of the cloak, and each other, the trio quickly ran down an alley, and crouched.

'We have to get out of here,' Harry whispered.

Hermione, who, was in the middle, attempted to Disapparate.

Nothing happened.

'Shit, they must be doing an Anti-Apparition Charm!' Hermione whispered.

They were in deep trouble if they did not leave. Ron began to think hard, until the only plan that could possibly work, formed in his mind. He took out his wand and began to change his appearance, his hair to brown, and gave himself a short goatee.

'What are you doing?' Hermione hissed.

Ron gave Harry a look and said, 'I'm going to run and find the bloke casting the Charm, when I do, I'll fire red sparks into the air with my wand. The moment you see red sparks, Disapparate. Don't wait for me, just go.'

'What about you?' Hermione asked, sounding terrified.

Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and said, 'I don't matter, you and Harry do. Please, Hermione, you have to understand that you are in more danger than I am. So, when you see the red sparks, Disapparate. Do you understand, Hermione?'

She knew what he was going to do. She looked deep into the blue eyes she loved so much, and nodded.

Ron turned to Harry and said, 'Be ready. And, Harry, if you get a lead, any lead, follow it up, don't wait for me.'

Harry knew exactly what that meant, too. If Hermione hesitated, he was to Apparate them both to safety instead.

Without another word, Ron moved out from under the cloak. He kept low as he made his way away from the two most important people in his life. Their escape depended on him. He carefully watched the men searching for him and his friends. They were running around like blue-arsed flies trying desperately to find someone – anyone. Staying low and against the wall, he moved along the back alleys. Moving quickly, and quietly, he found what he was looking for. The man had his wand in the air as he cast the Anti-Apparition Charm. The man appeared to be alone, but he wasn't.

Ron, still unseen, made his way closer the bloke who was covering the other. He carefully crept up behind the man, and silently stunned him, much like Hermione had done to Mafalda Hopkirk, the day they broke into the Ministry. Standing up straight, he stepped out of the shadows, pointing his wand at the other man, who, locked eyes with Ron, and whose eyes widened in fear.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ said Ron, and the wand came flying out of the hand of his target, and he caught it skilfully.

Ron then stunned the unarmed Death Eater, before casting red sparks into the air. He then stood and waited for the sound of Hermione and Harry leaving. The sound occurred right away, but unfortunately, the others found him, just as he quickly Disapparated away.

When he arrived at his destination, he barely had time to check his surroundings, before there were six wands pointing at him.

'Drop it,' said a gruff voice.

Ron had no choice and complied. He also quickly weighed up his options. He could not kick the bloke who was moving to retrieve the dropped wand, and he could not see any point in using him as a human shield either. _'They'll probably kill him to kill me,'_ he thought.

'Right, who are you?' said the leader, as another bloke stood behind him. The smell the bloke was giving off indicated he was either; part troll, or, had never heard of soap and water.

'Stan Shunpike,' said Ron, saying the first name that came to mind.

'Yeah, it's him,' said one of the others.

'No, it ain't!' shouted another.

'It is!'

'It isn't!'

They two blokes continued to argue until they began to fight.

Ron suddenly realised that the bloke holding him was too busy enjoying the ruck that he knew he could try to escape. So, he elbowed the bloke holding him, in the ribs, and snatched the wand he was holding out of his hand, and quickly Disarming the bloke who had been holding his, Ron's, wand, and catching it in his other hand. It was now four on one. Deciding he had had enough excitement for one day, Ron Disapparated again.

0o0

Harry and Hermione arrived on the south coast of England somewhere. The moment they realised they were safe, Hermione took her hand from Harry and collapsed into floods of tears. She was crying for Ron. She sobbed into her hands and cried her eyes out. Harry then did the only thing he could. He pulled his sister in all but blood into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He knew why she was crying. She needed her husband by her side. She needed him to be safe, and she needed to know he was safe.

Once Hermione calmed down a little, Harry stood up and began to place the enchantments around the area, before he set up the tent. When he was finished, he helped Hermione inside, and told her to rest. Hermione did as she was told as Harry made some tea, before going to start his watch over the tent entrance, as he heard Hermione cry herself to sleep.

0o0

Ron arrived on a hillside on the outskirts of Tinworth. He could see a small cottage, and a beach not too far from the cottage. He looked at his hands and saw blood seeping out of where his fingernails should be.

He had Splinched himself.

Uttering a swear word, he began to change himself back to his regular appearance, and began to approach the cottage. He knew who lived in this cottage. It belonged to Bill, who had bought it for Fleur as a wedding present. He hoped they were at home, and that he could get his injury healed. He knew that Bill had bought this cottage because Bill had told him the day that Bill had accompanied him to Gringotts, as they had a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. Bill had sworn him to secrecy about the cottage, but had told Ron that if he, Hermione and Harry needed somewhere safe to stay, to come here. Right now, Ron needed his brother's hospitality, and understanding. He reached the front door and knocked.

About a minute later, Bill's voice came through the door. 'Who's there? Declare yourself!'

'Bill, it's Ron, I need your help.'

'Prove it!' said Bill's voice.

'I am Ronald Bilius Weasley, the sixth and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. On the day you accompanied me to Gringott's Bank, we had a drink in the Leaky Cauldron and you told me that you bought this cottage for Fleur as a wedding present, and swore me to secrecy about it.'

The front door opened to reveal Bill with his wand out, and Ron put up his hands in surrender, showing Bill he was unarmed.

Bill looked into his eyes and knew that his youngest brother was indeed who he said he is, invited him inside, and closed the door. 'Where are Harry and Hermione?' asked Bill.

'We got separated.'

'How?' asked Bill.

Ron then told him of what had happened to him on this night, and Bill asked Fleur to heal Ron's injury.

'You should stay for a bit. I know you want to get back to Harry and Hermione, but you need to rest,' Bill suggested.

Ron wanted to protest as it was a week until Christmas. He wanted to have his first Christmas with Hermione as husband and wife, together. So, not wanting to spill his biggest secret to Bill, he reluctantly accepted the invitation to stay.


	23. Christmas Day

Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas Day

It had been partially her idea to go to Godric's Hollow. Hermione had been so sure that going back there was necessary.

She could not have been more wrong.

The first thing they did was to use Polyjuice Potion as a means of disguise and used the invisibility cloak to Apparate to the small, west country village where Harry had been born, and where his parents had been murdered by Voldemort.

Harry wanted to go there because he wanted to visit his parent's grave again. Hermione thought that there might have been a slim chance that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor might be hidden somewhere in the village that was named after the most revered Founder of Hogwarts.

They had gone to the graveyard first. Hermione had found a grave marked "Ignotus Peverell", and upon the grave a symbol she had finally spotted inked into her book left to her by Dumbledore. This symbol was that of a triangle with a vertical line and a circle inside of it. Harry had told her that according to Viktor Krum, the Symbol was Grindelwald's Mark. Hermione disregarded that claim as she had never found any mention of the Dark Wizard defeated by Dumbledore in nineteen forty-five, having a Mark of his own.

Harry and Hermione also found the graves for Kendra Dumbledore, and her daughter, Ariana. Harry had heard, and read about Ariana. The conversation with Muriel Prewett and Elphias Doge at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, and the extract of Rita Skeeter's new Biography of Albus Dumbledore, in the edition of the Daily Prophet that Remus had bought with him to Grimmauld Place.

Once they had found the graves of James and Lily Potter, and laid wreath on them, they left the graveyard.

Harry felt that the whole time they were there, they were being watched. It was a feeling that was proved correct when an old woman appeared. They did not know who she was, and she did not identify herself. It was when Harry asked her if she was Bathilda Bagshot, the historian who wrote _A History of Magic_, a textbook that Harry could not truthfully say he read with any enthusiasm, or, at all, that she gave any indication of her identity. She had merely nodded. So, with that in mind, they followed her to her home.

When they got there, the place wreaked. It seemed that Bathilda had gotten too frail to clean her own home. Harry even had to help her to light some candles, and the mess and general state of the house was shown in greater relief. The next thing that should have tipped off Harry and Hermione that something was wrong was that Bathilda only seemed able to communicate with hand gestures, as she indicated to Harry that she wanted him, and only him, to come upstairs with her.

Of course, Harry followed the old woman upstairs. This left Hermione alone in the filthy living room to hug herself as tried to stay warm. She had spotted a new book with a note attached from Rita Skeeter. The book was entitled _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. Hermione opened the book to have a look at the table of contents, when she heard it.

It was a noise from upstairs, and so, she packed the book into her beaded bag, took out her wand, and ran like hell up the stairs to come to Harry's aid. What she saw was the snake that Voldemort kept as a pet, and, another Horcrux.

Unfortunately, they had not been able to kill her, and thus destroy another part of Voldemort's soul. In the end, they had to make do with barely getting away with their lives before Voldemort himself arrived.

Their method of escape had been to jump out of a window and Disapparate, which had worked. When they got to safety, Hermione knew that Harry was not well as he was lying on the ground twitching as he seemed to be in Voldemort's head again. She had quickly erected the tent, and placed the usual enchantments around their tent, before levitating Harry into the tent, and onto a bed. Once on the bed, she could see blood was running down his arm and dripping off his fingertips. She gently rolled up his sleeve, laid his arm flat and kept pressure on the wound, as she cleaned it with a spell from her wand. She then took out her beaded bag and began to try and find the Dittany. As she was pulling things out of her bag manually, she did not find the Dittany right away. One of the items that came out of her bag was her enchanted mirror. She looked at it for a moment and wondered if Ron still had his on him constantly. Pushing that thought away, she gave up on her manual search and summoned the Dittany with her wand. She then used the correct amount required to heal Harry's wound.

Then she saw something else that made her day even worse. Harry's wand was broken.

Putting the pieces together, she came to the conclusion that her ricocheting Blasting Curse had done the damage, and overwhelming guilt caused her to cry.

'Oh, God, Ron, I need you,' she sobbed quietly.

It was then Harry awoke.

Hermione listened to him as he murmured about dropping something before he looked up and saw her.

She asked him if he was all right, and, of course he lied by saying he was. She explained to him as to how he was where he was, before she asked him what had happened while he had been upstairs. She felt sick when Harry told her that the snake was inside the corpse of Bathilda Bagshot. But then Harry decided he did not want to lie down all day, and so he would take the watch and asked where his wand was. This made Hermione cry as she told him it was broken and it was her fault. He asked her to mend it, and Hermione, despite knowing it was useless, tried anyway. Harry tried lighting his wand tip, but with little success, before trying the Disarming Charm on Hermione, which made his wand break again. So, Harry asked to borrow her wand while he took the watch. So, feeling guilty and hoping that he would not curse her with it, she passed him her wand, before he took his place in the tent entrance.

Hermione picked up the things she had taken out of the beaded bag including the enchanted mirror and began to put it all back in the bag.

Then, to her surprise, her enchanted mirror began to vibrate.

Someone was calling her.

Hoping with all her heart that it was Ron, she opened the mirror.

It was Ron.

'Hermione!' he said.

'Ron?'

'Yes, it's me, honestly.'

'Prove it,' she said flatly.

He thought for a moment and said, 'The night I left, you swore when we couldn't Disapparate.'

That was enough for her and she began to cry again, but this time they were happy tears. 'Oh, Ron, thank God. Where are you?'

'I can't tell you because I don't know myself. Where are you?'

'Harry and I are in the New Forest in Hampshire. Can you Apparate to us?'

'Not if you have the enchantments up, I can't.'

Hermione sat there and thought until she had an idea. 'Ron, there's a pub half a mile from where we are called The Golden Lion, near that pub, there's an alley, if my memory is correct. Apparate there in an hour, and I'll meet you inside the pub.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'All right, Angel, I'll see you in an hour. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Hermione then closed her mirror and ran outside to tell Harry what had just happened.

'Are you sure it's definitely him?' Harry asked sceptically.

'Yes, Harry, I'm sure, because only you and Ron know that I swore when we couldn't Disapparate the night he left!'

'Okay, that's good enough for me. So, who's going?'

'I am, and I'll need my wand back in case I run into trouble.'

Harry handed Hermione back her wand.

'Harry, you'll be fine if you stay here under the enchantments, and if you don't say his name, all right?'

'Yeah, fine. Now go on, I'm sure you don't want to keep him waiting.'

Hermione shook her head and began to leave before she realised that she should shower and change first, so she did.

She Apparated into the alley about which she told Ron, and walked toward the pub. As it was Christmas Day, she was surprised to see it open. But then she remembered the local pub near her house opened on Christmas Day, too. She walked inside and ordered an orange juice and waited for her husband. As she waited, she drank another orange juice as she watched the door open and close as people came in and out hoping one of them had wonderful red hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Ron arrived in the alley. He quickly spotted the pub and saw it was open, so he made way inside. As soon as he entered the establishment, he saw her, and she saw him. She stood up as he made his way to her before he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss that drew the attention of the whole pub. They ignored the wolf-whistling and continued to snog passionately before Ron ordered what Hermione was having and another one for her. Once they got their drinks, they sat next to one another at a table.

'Merry Christmas, Hermione Weasley.'

'Merry Christmas, Ron Weasley,' she replied before they shared another, more gentle kiss.

'I missed you so fucking much, Hermione,' he whispered.

'I missed you, too.'

'It was only a week and yet it felt like a bloody year,' he whispered into her ear.

'I know, Ron.'

'I'm sorry if I had you worried. I could not let those bastards get you and Harry.'

'It's all right, Ron, I understand.'

'You swore,' he said smirking.

'I did,' she admitted.

'You remember what happens when you swear, my innocent little Angel?'

'Yes, I do. Are you going to punish me?' she whispered.

'Hmm, given the circumstances, no, I don't think it'll be necessary this time.'

'Good, because after last night, I don't think I could take it.'

'What happened, sweetheart?'

Hermione then whispered to him what had occurred in Godric's Hollow the previous night and this morning with Harry and his wand.

'It's not your fault, Hermione, it was an accident. You should be thinking you were both lucky to have gotten away with your lives, never mind not killing the snake. Come here.' He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight. She revelled being in his arms again and inhaled the familiar scent of Ron, as he buried his nose in her sweet-smelling hair, as a tear escaped from his eye.

They then decided to go back to the tent and Harry. Ron and Hermione walked all the way back as she and Ron held hands looking like yet another couple enjoying a stroll on Christmas Day.

They found the tent pretty easily with Harry taking a nap inside. Deciding not to disturb him, Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchenette before Ron opened the enormous rucksack he had bought with him. Inside his rucksack was food, and lots of it. Some of it was already cooked and had a Preserving Charm cast upon it, some of it was groceries like sausages, bacon, beans, chips and crisps.

Ron took out an already cooked meal and began to prepare it. It was a traditional Christmas dinner. Turkey, vegetables, Devils on Horseback, sausage meat and stuffing, as well as Christmas pudding. The smell of the food awoke Harry, and he joined them for dinner.

After the meal was finished, Ron relayed to Hermione and Harry his little adventure, and gave Harry the spare wand he had taken from Snatchers, before deciding to take a day off from watching the tent entrance, and staying in to enjoy Christmas together, and just before the three of them went to bed, they also made a decision to move on in the morning.


	24. The Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Sword of Gryffindor

The next morning the trio all awoke early, and after getting dressed, eating some breakfast, and then packing away the tent again, the three of them Disapparated to a new location.

'Where are we?' asked Harry.

'The Forest of Dean, I camping here once with my mum and dad …' Hermione replied as she opened her beaded bag to get out the tent once more.

Once the tent was up and the enchantments were in place, Hermione began her shift on watch, while Ron made coffee for the three of them, before sitting behind his wife in the tent entrance and pulling her back against him as Harry went to sleep.

The rest of their day passed by slowly as boredom and restlessness set in for the trio. As usual at Two PM, Ron took over the watch from Hermione, but she stayed by his side as he took his turn to ensure their safety.

Then, at Ten PM, Harry took over as Ron and Hermione went to their bed. Ron and Hermione were undressing each other as they kissed. Last night, they had made love for a few hours at bedtime. So, they decided to do the same again tonight.

It was around One AM when Ron awoke. Hermione was asleep with her back to him, and all she was wearing was one of his Cannons shirts. Ron got out of bed and put on his clothes as he made sure Hermione was warm by pulling the blankets up and over her shoulders. He then left their curtained off section of the tent to see if Harry was managing to stay awake.

When he got to the tent entrance, Ron saw that Harry was not there. Ron told himself not to panic, and knocked on the bathroom door.

No answer.

'Where the hell is he?' Ron asked himself. He poked his head out of the tent entrance and saw what looked like a bright light. Luckily, the light was bright enough that he could see in the distance, Harry following something. He knew that Harry was too far away for him to call out to him, so he lit his own wand, and followed.

He followed Harry for about twenty minutes, when Harry stopped. Ron could see what he had been following.

It was a silver-white Doe. Ron deduced that it had to be a Patronus, but to whom did it belong? Ron figured that whoever had conjured it, could not be all bad, so he continued to watch and wait for somebody to join his best friend.

However, the Doe Patronus vanished. Ron watched as Harry raised the spare wand higher to cast more light around, but it seemed that no-one else was here. But then Ron noticed Harry's expression had changed. Harry now wore a look of excitement upon his face. Ron did not know why. Instead, Ron watched as Harry pointed the wand at the ice. He did not hear the incantation Harry used, but guessed it was a Severing Charm, as he heard a crack from breaking ice.

Then, to Ron's bewilderment, Harry began stripping off his clothes leaving him in only his boxers. Then, Harry, to almost prove to Ron that Harry was, indeed completely mental, dived into the icy pool of water. Ron moved forward to where Harry had dived. But Ron also knew that Harry was not a strong swimmer, and he knew by the time this had occurred to him, Harry had been underwater for far too long already.

So, Ron placed his wand down next to the spare that Harry was using, and dived into the pool after his best friend. With his eyes open, he saw Harry struggling to push himself up to the surface as his foot was caught in something. Ron swam down to unhook the reed that had inexplicably wrapped itself around Harry's ankle. He swam down to the bottom and freed Harry, but not before he saw the reason why Harry jumped into this freezing pool of water.

The Sword of Gryffindor was lying on the bottom.

Ron got Harry to the surface and out of the freezing pool, before going back for the Sword of Gryffindor and jumping out of the freezing pool.

Harry came around and told Ron what he had been doing.

'I always thought you were fucking mental, Harry, but seriously, diving into a freezing cold pool of water? And not keeping your clothes on to do it?' said Ron, holding the Sword in his hand.

'Yeah, thanks for saving my arse, mate.'

'No problem, it's in the job description of brother and best friend, you know,' was Ron's cool-sounding reply as he played down what he had just done for his best friend, as usual.

'We should get back,' Ron suggested as Harry pulled on his clothes again, as he used a Drying Charm on Harry, himself and his clothes.

When they got to the tent, they went inside and began to get warm again. Ron went to wake Hermione to tell her about the Sword, but Harry told him to let her sleep for the night. So, Ron agreed and went to take a hot shower after Harry had also. He bid Harry goodnight and went back to bed and to his beloved Hermione. He got into bed and spooned up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist before falling asleep.

The next morning, while Hermione was taking watch, Ron and Harry told her what had happened the previous night.

She could not believe that Harry had been daft enough to a; Follow the Doe, b; Dive into a frozen pool of water in just his underwear, and c; That he did not wake either of them before just setting off in his pursuit of the Doe.

But now, they had the Sword of Gryffindor, and they knew they had an ally out there somewhere who was not making them do everything alone.


	25. Unhappy New Year

Chapter Twenty-Five: Unhappy New Year

Ron could not believe what had happened.

They had gone to see Xenophilius Lovegood to ask him about the symbol he had worn around his neck. This was because Hermione had found the same symbol on the grave of Ignotus Peverell, and in_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Hermione had been intrigued by the symbol and was desperate to find out its meaning.

Hermione and her curiosity had them all Apparating to a house that looked like chess rook. They knew the whereabouts of the man's house, because it was not far from the Burrow. Having Apparated to two sets of hills and a steep walk later, they had arrived.

Xenophilius had reluctantly invited them into his house with some urgency. Then they were subjected to the most disgusting drink Ron had ever had the misfortune to experience. The Gurdyroot infusion was absolutely revolting, and, given the choice between that and his own piss, he would opt for the latter in future.

Harry had then tentatively asked what the symbol he had worn around his neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding meant.

Xenophilius' response was so typical of someone who believes creatures like Nargles, Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, existed.

'Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?' he had asked.

Like his two friends, Ron had had no fucking idea what the bloody hell the daft bugger was talking about. So, it became story time at the Lovegood house.

Hermione then read to them_ The Tale of the Three Brothers_, from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, as instructed by Xenophilius.

If Ron thought Xenophilius nuts before, it was nothing compared to after the eccentric man explained to them that people believe in the existence of Death's Invisibility Cloak, a Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand. A wand, according to legend, was supposed the most powerful wand ever created, not to mention, unbeatable.

When the three of them had been left alone to think about it all, Harry seemed to think that his cloak might be the one in the story. Hermione, ever the sceptic, dismissed the whole thing as nonsense, and Ron was inclined to agree with her. Not because she was his wife, but because the story Hermione had read was basically a morality tale. Though Hermione did admit there had been evidence of extra powerful wands for years. Maybe it was the same wand? Ron could not be sure, and neither could Hermione.

But Harry, he seemed to be trying to make it all fit. In fact he was trying so hard, he was becoming more and more obsessed every day, much to the annoyance of Ron and Hermione.

They both felt that they should be concentrating on the search for the missing Horcruxes instead of debating the possible existence, or, non-existence of the so-called Deathly Hallows.

Ron found himself taking charge more these days. He even bought with him a radio. He told the other two about a programme that was called Potterwatch. This programme was a pirate programme going out over the WWN and was hosted by Fred and George's best friend, Lee Jordan, though he was called River on the air to protect his identity. His guests also used names that covered their identities, too. The only snag was that you needed a password to listen, but Ron had no success in guessing it correctly.

The New Year began on a high with little or no new leads to follow. All they could was to hope that something would fall into their laps.

However, Ron also thought how Xenophilius, desperate and scared, had contacted the Ministry to tell them that Harry Potter, Undesirable Number One, was in his home. The man had ratted on them because Luna had been taken away by the Death Eaters on the train home for the Christmas Holidays. Ron wondered where Luna might be. Azkaban was a strong possibility, as was a Ministry holding cell, or, already dead. Neither of them wanted to discuss any of those possibilities – particularly the last one.

Ron eventually suggested going back to Grimmauld Place instead of camping out in the wilderness during the coldest month of the year. So, that's what they did. They went back to Grimmauld Place.

The house had not changed since they left. All the security spells were still in place.

Not that Harry would admit it he was starting to like Grimmauld Place. It was warm and it had bedrooms and bathrooms, and a proper kitchen. But while he brooded over the Deathly Hallows, Ron and Hermione lived like a normal married couple. They slept together, the showered and bathed together, they ate together. Ron loved sharing baths with Hermione. She would sit between his legs with her back flat against his chest and the pair just relaxed and enjoyed their privacy. It was a far cry from their time in the tent.

January and February saw them staying in the old house. The days were pretty dull for Harry. He was left alone to dwell on the Hallows, and only saw Ron and Hermione at mealtimes.

Ron and Hermione spent their time contemplating possible locations for Horcruxes, but they both got fed up with discussing the same places, and they soon reverted to an old stand-by, making love, shagging, and fucking.

Making love would involve it being gentle as words of love were exchanged.

Shagging involved it being more energetic.

Fucking involved the rougher and kinkier sides of their desires and fantasies.

They even drew up a timetable as to which variation would take place at what time. Shagging in the morning, fucking the afternoon, and making love at night.

Ron celebrated his eighteenth birthday in style. Hermione actually got Harry to snap out of his obsessive musings long enough to organise a small party. There had not been any gifts, but Ron did not care. For a few hours he had his best mate back, and they were able to have a few laughs together. But better than that, he had his beautiful wife, Hermione, naked in his bed waiting for him to fuck her into oblivion, which he did all night long.

The day after Ron's birthday, it was determined it was time to leave the old house. After breakfast, they repacked the beaded bag and Ron's food rucksack, and Disapparated. It would soon be Easter, and maybe, just maybe, their luck was about to change.


	26. Angel Cries

Chapter Twenty-Six: Angel Cries

Ron hated being back in the small tent. Sure, it gave him the feeling that they were doing something, but the lack of creature comforts drove him mad. Back at Grimmauld Place at least, the trio could get some time to think by themselves. In the tent, however, it was like they were living in one another's pockets.

The next thing that Ron hated about being back in the tent was the change in what his wife would wear every day. The wonderful skirts that allowed him to admire her perfect, long, luscious, lovely, sexy legs were no longer being worn. Nor was she wearing just t-shirts along with a skirt. There were even times he got her to not bother to wear any underwear while they stayed in the old house. Now, she was wearing jeans again, and he hated it. She had to wear clothes that covered her up from the cold air to stop her getting ill from flu.

But what was really pissing off Ron, was Harry.

The bloke had gone back to being obsessed by the Hallows. Ron wanted to pull on him by the ear and throw him into the shower and turn on the cold water to shake him out of his thoughts. But Ron did not. Instead, he took up the watch when it was his turn, and cooked the meals. At least at night he could still go to bed with Hermione to get away from him.

A few weeks after leaving Grimmauld Place, Ron was trying to tune the radio to listen to Potterwatch, and he finally managed to guess the correct password.

The trio sat there and listened to the programme. They all recognised the voice of Lee Jordan as he began to speak. The programme was funny, but serious and informative at the same time.

But of course, once it was over, Harry was back in obsessive mode, and another pointless discussion began, and then it happened.

Harry said his name.

There was a loud crack and they were surrounded by Snatchers. Hermione quickly stuffed her beaded bag into her sock and hit Harry with a Stinging Hex, before they were pulled outside of the tent by the men. They were sat on the grass and tied up together, and their wands taken. Ron recognised Fenrir Greyback, and he saw the way the sick bastard was looking at Hermione.

Telling them he was Stan Shunpike, did not work, as the bloke called Scabior knew him. Ron saw that this bloke too, had evil intent in his eyes for Hermione. That was all he could think about. He was not listening what else was being said. He was desperately trying to think of a way he could save Hermione from these bastards, but nothing was coming to mind. He could feel her next to him, and he could tell she was terrified. He wanted to tell her that everything will be alright, but he could not bring himself to lie to her.

Then the feel of Apparition brought Ron out of his thoughts.

They had been brought to what looked like a Manor. There were carved peacocks over the gate posts. They were then taken inside the house. Ron recognised Narcissa Malfoy, and assumed that this was where the Malfoys lived.

They were taken into an impressive Drawing Room where Lucius and Draco Malfoy were sitting in chairs. Ron listened as Draco was asked to identify Harry, himself, and Hermione.

They were dead. Draco was going to tell them everything, and basically sign their death warrants. Ron tried not to look at the boy with too much hatred in his eyes. But then, something strange occurred. It seemed that Draco could not be sure of their identities. This struck Ron as odd because even though he had not seen the ferret for almost a year, he would still know him anywhere.

Bellatrix Lestrange then popped her ugly head into the room, and she recognised Hermione and him.

'_Shit,'_ Ron thought.

The excitement in both Lucius and Bellatrix' voices were clear. Harry Potter and friends caught at last!

But then the pair began to bicker over who would summon their Master until Bellatrix spotted something that made her face pale.

The Sword of Gryffindor was in the hands of a Snatcher. She demanded that he handed it over but the bloke was too stupid to give it to her, and so she fought the lot of them for the Sword and won, stunning them all, before ordering Draco to move them out into the courtyard to be killed later.

Ron could see she was doing some quick thinking.

'Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback,' said Narcissa.

'Wait, all except … except for the Mudblood,' said Bellatrix.

'No! You can have me, keep me!' Ron shouted.

Bellatrix slapped him across the face but the blow barely registered as she said, 'If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood-traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet.'

She then gave Greyback his wand before using a knife to cut Hermione free from the others and pulled her by the hair to the middle of the room as Greyback then began pushing them out of the room and then downstairs into the cellar.

'Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her, I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, Ginger?' Greyback crooned.

Ron was shaking, partly through anger, and fear.

They were shoved inside the cellar and locked inside before a terrible, drawn-out scream came from above them.

'HERMIONE!' Ron bellowed as tried to tug himself free of the ropes.

'HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!' he cried out again and again as tears were pouring down his face.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix coldly as her new captor raised her wand and pointed it at her.

'_CRUCIO!'_

Pain like she had never felt before wracked her entire body. It was like being stabbed by hot knives repeatedly, as she screamed her lungs out.

'Where did you get that Sword, Mudblood?' Bellatrix said once she took off the curse.

Hermione shook her head.

'_CRUCIO!_'

The pain came again and again as she screamed in agony again.

'Where, and how, did you get that sword, you filthy Mudblood Whore!' Bellatrix hissed.

'F-fuck you,' Hermione wheezed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_CRUCIO!'_

Hermione screamed again as she was tortured again, and again, and again.

Hermione was on her front now, trying to stand.

Bellatrix then used a Cutting Charm on her back several times as she stomped on Hermione's ankle, breaking it, which made Hermione yelp in pain again.

'Where did you get this Sword, filthy Mudblood Slut?' Bellatrix asked again.

'F-fuck you, you fucking psychopath,' Hermione hissed back as she could hear Ron shouting her name.

Hermione screamed as she tortured four more times.

'I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?' Bellatrix shouted.

Meanwhile, back in the cellar, Ron finally realised who else was in the cellar as the light trapped in the Deluminator had been freed; Luna Lovegood, Mr Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and a goblin.

The screams from upstairs were driving Ron crazy. His beautiful wife was being tortured while he was stuck in a cellar unable to do anything. He could feel Luna trying to cut through his ropes, until he told her to stop.

'We found it – we found it – PLEASE!' Hermione screamed again.

'You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth,_ tell the truth!_

'_CRUCIO!'_

Hermione screamed again.

'HERMIONE!' Ron cried out again.

'What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!'

Ron then transformed into the lion. He bit through all their bindings before changing back again. He then began looking for a way out and even tried to Disapparate, but with no success.

'There's no way out, Ron, the cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything,' Luna said.

Hermione was screaming again and the sound of it was slowly killing Ron as he pounded on the walls.

'What else did you take; what else? ANSWER ME!_ CRUCIO!_' Bellatrix shouted before Hermione was screaming again.

But then, Ron had an idea. He turned to Harry, who had almost gotten his pouch from around his neck.

'Harry, we need a house-elf. I bet Dobby could Apparate in and out!'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, remember the cave?'

Harry nodded his understanding and Ron knew there was a chance that they could escape.

'Don't call him yet, though, we need a noise to mask his arrival – like the door slamming shut!'

Hermione was screaming worse than ever as Ron began shouting her name over again.

'How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?'

'We only met him tonight!' Hermione sobbed. 'We've never been inside your vault … it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!'

'A copy? Oh, a likely story!' screeched Bellatrix.

'But we can find out easily! Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!' said Lucius.

Ron then dashed over to the goblin and spoke in Gobbledygook.

'_Please, you must tell them that sword is a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one or my wife is dead, or worse, please,'_ he pleaded.

They could all hear someone coming down the stairs before a shaking voice spoke out from behind the door.

'Stand back! Line up against the back wall! Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!'

Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights went out just before the door burst open. Draco then walked into the cellar and to the goblin. He took it by the arm and began to drag it out, when Ron whispered, 'Coward,' at the Malfoy heir. Draco ignored him and continued to drag the goblin outside before slamming the cellar door, as Ron nodded to Harry, who whispered into the darkness, 'Dobby!'

The echo of the cellar door masked the sudden appearance of Dobby as Ron clicked the Deluminator again for light.

The elf realised where he was and began to tremble.

'Harry Potter called Dobby?' he whispered shakily.

'You can Apparate in and out of here, yes?' Harry asked quickly and the elf nodded, 'And you can take humans with you?' again Dobby nodded.

'Right, I want you to grab Dean, Luna, and Mr Ollivander, and take them to –'

'Shell Cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth!' Ron cut in.

'And then come back, can you do that, Dobby?' Harry asked.

Dobby nodded again and took the frail hand of Mr Ollivander, as he held his hand out for the other two, but neither of them moved.

'Harry, we want to help you!' Luna whispered.

'We can't just leave you here!' said Dean.

'For fuck's sake, just go! This isn't the time for you to grow a pair, we don't have much time, and neither does Hermione!' hissed Ron, as Hermione screamed again.

They went over to Dobby and took his hand and with a loud crack, they were gone.

'What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?' said Lucius Malfoy. 'Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!'

'We're going to have to try and tackle him,' Harry whispered.

'_No shit,'_ Ron thought.

'Leave the lights on,' Harry whispered again, as they stood either side of the door.

'Stand back, stand away from the door. I am coming in!' said Wormtail in his wheezy voice.

Peter Pettigrew opened the door and his moment of distraction while he looked at the three orbs of light in the air was enough for Ron and Harry as they grabbed him, and Ron put his hand over the traitor's mouth, as the silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

'What is it, Wormtail?' called Lucius Malfoy from above.

'Nothing! All fine!' Ron called back in imitation of Pettigrew.

'You're going to kill me? After I spared your life? You owe me, Wormtail!' said Harry.

Pettigrew looked at Harry and it was like seeing James all over again. The silver fingers slackened, and Harry wrenched himself free, as Ron snatched the wand from Wormtail.

Then, the silver hand began moving towards Pettigrew's own neck, before beginning to strangle him.

Ron did not care, and pulled Harry away from the traitor and did not watch as the rat died.

'Shut up, and listen. I'm going to disarm the bitch, when you catch that wand, use it to Disarm Draco – not his dad, because he doesn't have a wand, I'll take care of Greyback, and I'll get Hermione, you get the goblin, and summon our wands back – including Dean's, Luna's and Ollivander's, okay?'

Harry just nodded.

They then left the cellar and made their way up the stairs. Stopping at the door, they could both see through the crack that Hermione was on the floor at the feet of Bellatrix, barely stirring, and the goblin was inspecting the sword.

'Well? Is it the true sword?' Bellatrix asked impatiently.

'No, it is a fake,' replied the goblin.

'Are you sure? Quite sure?' Bellatrix panted.

'Yes,' said the goblin, as relief broke over the face of Bellatrix, as all the strain left her features.

'Good, and now we call the Dark Lord!' and she pushed up her sleeve and pressed the Dark Mark on her forearm.

Ron saw Harry grimace. He had been struggling with a vision since they got to Malfoy Manor.

'And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.'

'No fucking way!'

Ron then burst into the Drawing Room as Bellatrix spun around to face him, and he pointed the wand at her and bellowed, _'Expelliarmus!'_ Ron then turned the wand on Greyback and bellowed, _'Sectumsempra!'_

The man who would have happily raped Hermione before killing her went flying backwards into the wall and landed hard on the floor, as blood poured from out of the many cuts the curse had opened.

Harry caught Bellatrix' wand and pointed it at Draco, and said, _'Expelliarmus!'_

Ron, noticing Harry had successfully Disarmed Draco, pointed the stolen wand at Hermione and cried, _'Accio Hermione!'_

To Ron, it felt like slow-motion as his wife's tortured body came floating towards him, and he caught her easily in his arms.

Ron, still holding Hermione in his arms, watched as Harry scooped up the goblin that was still holding the sword in his long-fingered hands.

Narcissa had drawn her wand and without any hope, she dropped it knowing that she would be cursed by the other if she tried anything foolish.

There was a loud crack, as Dobby reappeared.

'You must not harm Harry Potter!' he squeaked bravely.

'_Accio Ron's, Hermione's, Dean's, Luna's, and Mr Ollivander's wands!'_ said Harry.

Then, three wands flew into the Drawing Room from the Courtyard, while at the same time, two more flew out of a drawer, before Harry caught them all and put them into an inside pocket of his jacket.

Ron, then saw the knife clutched in Bellatrix' right hand, 'Drop the knife, bitch!' he said harshly.

Bellatrix, scowling, complied.

Ron spoke to her again, 'For what you have done tonight, you are going to die screaming. Because, soon your Master is going to arrive, and good luck with telling him that we escaped again.'

Then, with one more contemptuous look, Ron Disapparated with Hermione, as Dobby took Harry by the hand, and they too, Disapparated.


	27. Healing Hermione

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Healing Hermione

Ron landed approximately fifty yards away from Shell Cottage. He ran as fast as he could whilst still keeping Hermione in his arms. Bill and Fleur both rushed out to meet him.

'Ron! Are you all right?' asked Bill.

'Never mind me! It's Hermione! Where can I put her?' Ron replied desperately.

'You can put her in the room you stayed in when you were here last time. Fleur and I need to check on Harry,' said Bill.

'_Fuck Harry,'_ thought Ron angrily, _'think about your sister-in-law who could be dying in my arms, you twat!'_

Ron carried Hermione up the stairs as he talked to her gently, 'Please, hang on, Hermione. _Please don't die …'_

He reached the top of the stairs as Hermione whimpered his name. Ron then took her into the room and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He saw that her eyes were open as he gently cradled her face to wipe away her tears.

'Hermione, love, I know you're in pain, but, did they touch you in places that are … private?'

'No,' Hermione replied.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief before asking, 'Is anything broken?'

He looked into her brown eyes as she was still crying. 'My ankle – the left one,' she replied hoarsely.

Ron pointed Wormtail's wand at her ankle and said, _'Episkey.'_ He then gently removed her left shoe and sock, before asking her to wiggle her toes, and swivel her foot, which she did.

'Anywhere else, Angel?' he asked gently.

'My back,' Hermione whispered.

Ron pointed his wand at the door closing it and locking it. He then began to help her out of her clothes. Her jacket came off first, then her jumper, one of his t-shirts and finally, her bra. He then moved to look at her back.

There were several cuts in her back going in all directions. It looked as though she had been flogged.

'Oh, fucking hell, Angel …' he whispered half shocked and disgusted, as he started to cry again. 'Let me get the Dittany from your bag, and then lie down on your front,' Ron said. He slipped off her other shoe and sock as the beaded bag fell on to the floor. Opening it, he quickly summoned the Dittany, before helping her to lie down.

Once Hermione was ready, he began to clean all her cuts with water from the wand he was using.

'I'm going to start with the Dittany, all right, Hermione?'

Hermione nodded an affirmative, so he began to heal her back slowly and gently.

'You're being so brave, Angel, just a few more …' he said praising her as she winced.

Once all the cuts were closed, he gently kissed and caressed her back.

There was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Ron called.

'Eet is Fleur, I 'ave some potion for 'Ermione – for ze pain,' came the reply through the door.

'Just a moment!' he called back, before he summoned another one of his t-shirts from out of the beaded bag. Ron then helped his wife to sit up and into his shirt. He then unlocked the door for Fleur to enter the room, which she did.

'Ermione, drink this,' Fleur ordered and as Hermione complied, she noticed the clothes removed by Ron, on the floor.

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms again.

'You examined 'er? And you 'ealed 'er too, Ron?' Fleur asked.

'Yes,' Ron whispered.

'You should not 'ave done zat, Ron, eet wasn't right for you to see 'er while she was in a vulnerable state …'

'Fleur, Hermione and I have been together for almost four years – which is longer than you and Bill have been together. I have seen, and either bitten, kissed, caressed, licked, and sucked every millimetre of Hermione's perfect and beautiful body in the last three years, so there.'

'But you are not married!'

'What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything? I love Hermione more than life itself, and she trusts me above everyone else! Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I bet Bill saw you naked before you were married, not to mention, I remember you copping off with Roger Davies at the Yule Ball, so don't be such a hypocrite, Fleur.'

'It's all right, honestly, Fleur,' said Hermione.

'You should get some rest, 'Ermione,' was Fleur's response before she left the bedroom.

Ron then helped Hermione to move up the bed and lie down as he lay down by her side before pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest.

Hermione closed her eyes as Ron buried his face in her hair and wept. Ron continued to hold Hermione as she fell asleep. But despite knowing she was going to be fine, he still wept for her. The pain she had endured, and the fact he had almost lost her. He then heard a creaking and saw a hand reach for Hermione's hand. Ron recognised it as belonging to Harry.

'Don't touch her!' Ron hissed angrily, 'Don't you fucking _dare_ touch her, Potter! Haven't you done enough damage for one day? Get out!'

'I'm sorry,' said Harry.

'Get out,' Ron replied.

'I know how you feel, Ron, I do, and I'm sorry.'

'You know how I feel? I doubt it. How about we talk when it's your wife that's been fucking tortured? You don't have a fucking clue. Now get out, before you wake her.'

Harry's shoulders slumped down, the fight going out of him. He then took out the wands that he had summoned back at the Manor. He separated the wands belonging to Ron and Hermione, and then placed them on the bedside table.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Ron went back to having his face buried in his wife's hair and began weeping once more, until the door opened again.

It was Bill.

'What the hell did you say to Harry? He just tried to leave! He's bloody distraught, Ron. He's your best mate, for Merlin's sake!'

'Will you be quiet, Hermione needs to sleep. And right now, I couldn't give a damn about Potter. Though, I didn't tell him to leave the house, just this room.'

'Why?' Bill asked.

'It was his fault that we got captured and taken to the Malfoy's place. So they know I'm not ill at the Burrow, and you'll have to get the rest of the family safe.'

'I've already done that, Ron. They've been moved to Muriel's. They're under the Fidelius Charm with Dad as Secret Keeper. I've just done the same here with me as secret keeper. But what happened? How were you captured?' said Bill.

'For the last three months the stupid git has been obsessed with a bunch objects that don't exist. After listening to Potterwatch earlier, we had to have yet another bloody discussion about them and that You-Know-Who is apparently looking for one of them. In the middle of the argument, the stubborn, pig-headed arse says the fucking name, despite the fact I told him months ago not to because it was Tabooed. We get caught and Hermione gets tortured repeatedly because she's muggle-born. I came up with the plan for our escape and it worked. That's it.'

Ron kissed Hermione's hair as Bill took in what he had just told him.

'Fleur told me you healed Hermione and what you said to her,' said Bill.

'Yeah, I thought she might, and I'm sorry. Hermione is my responsibility and I have to look after her,' Ron replied.

'_Your "responsibility"?'_ said Bill, 'She's older than you are.'

Ron sighed before saying, 'Could you please bring Fleur and Harry up here for a moment, Bill?'

Bill nodded slowly and went to fetch his wife and Harry. He came back five minutes later with them both.

'Can you lock the door, please?' Ron asked, 'and put up a Privacy Charm?'

Bill complied, before Ron stated to speak.

'Harry, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry and I took it out on the wrong person. Believe me, when the time comes, I _will_ be taking it out the _right_ person. I'm sorry. I know you love Hermione like a sister, and that she's important to you.'

'I'm sorry too, Ron. Are we still friends?' Harry replied tentatively.

'Yeah, that is if you'll still have me.'

'Of course I'll still have you, you're my brother, you daft sod.'

Ron and Harry shook hands as Hermione was in Ron's arms.

Ron then gently shook Hermione awake.

'Love, I know you're tired, but I need to ask you something,' he said gently.

'Mm, what is it, Ron?' she whispered.

'May I tell Bill and Fleur about us?' he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

'Yes, it's fine, go ahead,' Hermione whispered back.

Ron then turned to Bill and Fleur and said, 'I want both of your words that what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room.'

'You have my word, Ron,' they both replied one after the other.

Ron took a deep breath and said, 'Last July, the seventh to be exact, Hermione and I got married. We did it at the Granger's and Sirius performed the ceremony. Harry was best man, while Ginny stood up for Hermione.'

Bill and Fleur's expressions were of shock.

'Oh, 'ow wonderful! Congratulations!' Fleur squealed.

'Thanks, Fleur, and I'm sorry I was an arse earlier,' replied Ron.

Fleur waved away Ron's apology as Bill spoke.

'You know mum will kill you, don't you? And – oh, fuck.'

'Beel, language!' scolded Fleur.

'Sorry, Fleur, it's just I remembered my stag night and bragging about being the first one of us brothers to get married, and now I hear Ron, the youngest of the Weasley brothers, has beaten us all to it! Charlie's going to laugh his bollocks off, and the sodding twins will never let me hear the bloody end of it! And you! You were probably sitting there that night laughing to yourself and having to restrain yourself from bursting my bubble!'

'Not really, Bill. I could not, and would not, have told anyone without the express permission of my beautiful wife,' said Ron.

'Can I see your rings?' asked Fleur.

Ron nodded and dropped the Glamour Charm over both of their fingers.

'Oh, zey are beautiful!' Fleur said as she looked at the three rings on Hermione's finger.

'Sapphires are the birthstone for September,' said Ron, as he showed off his platinum wedding ring.

Once Bill and Fleur had had looked their fill, they both left the room to prepare some food for them all, and to check on both Mr Ollivander, and the goblin.

Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione and said, 'I've had an idea, but we need to speak to Griphook, and after him, Ollivander. But given how tired Hermione is, it can wait a couple of days, so she can recover, okay?'

'Yeah, that's fine with me, mate,' replied Ron.

Harry nodded and left them alone before Ron joined Hermione in a peaceful slumber.

Later that night, Ron was woken up by Hermione.

'What's wrong, Angel?' he asked gently.

'I want to have a bath. I can still smell her on me, Ron, please.'

'Would you like my assistance?'

'Yes, I need you to carry me. I'm still really weak.'

'I'll do anything for you, my Lady, you know that. Would it be all right if I got in the bath with you?'

'Oh, yes, I want you to hold me and bathe me.'

'Yes, my Lady, my Queen, my Goddess.'

'I don't feel like a Goddess or any of those things you just called me, right now, Ron.'

'But you are to me, Hermione. You are my beautiful, sweet, wonderful, gorgeous, sexy Angel. I love you so fucking much.'

'I love you too, my King,' she replied and they shared passionate kiss.

Leaving Hermione on the bed, Ron got up and grabbed the beaded bag. He opened the door quietly, and then walked back to Hermione to scoop her up into his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat before closing and locking the door. For the second time tonight, he helped Hermione out of her clothes as he ran the bath. By the time they were both naked, the water in the bath was the correct temperature.

Ron then gently lifted his wife into the bath and put her in the water. He quickly laid a towel on the floor and on the toilet seat before getting in the bath behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. After a few moments of basking, Hermione found the soap and washed her legs and feet. The warm water was doing wonders for aches and stiffness. She then hand the soap to Ron and he washed her front and her back as he kissed the nape of her neck.

'I love you,' he whispered. He then summoned the shampoo she used from the beaded bag and began to wash her hair.

'Oh, Ron,' Hermione moaned as he ran his hands through her hair until it was clean. Ron then washed himself before allowing Hermione to lean back on him once more, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Hermione, please, can I touch you?' he asked.

Despite the fact she has been tortured and still so very tired, Hermione not only wanted him to touch her but she needed him to touch her, so she said, 'Yes, Ron, please touch me …'

With his left hand Ron began to gently squeeze Hermione's left breast as he moved his right hand to her pussy and began to rub her.

'Oh, Ron …' she moaned as she closed her eyes before grabbing Ron's cock to pull him off under the water.

Ron then pumped three fingers into Hermione's pussy.

'Oh, God, Ron …'

Hermione increased her tempo as Ron's fingers brought her closer to her climax.

'Oh, yes … oh, Ron … I'm so close …' she moaned.

'Cum for me, Hermione … cum for me, my sexy Goddess …' he whispered huskily into her ear as he pumped his fingers faster.

'Yes, Ron, I'm Cumming … oh, oh, God … oh, RON!' moaned Hermione as her orgasm hit her and wracked her body as she kept pulling on Ron's cock to get him to climax too.

Ron watched and felt his wife's orgasm as she pulled him off before he came hard with a husky growl of her name that made her want him to finger her again.

Once Hermione recovered she picked up her husband's wand and cast a cleansing charm on the water before asking Ron to touch her again.

Ron complied with Hermione's request but he made her cum twice instead before stopping to hold her to him in the bath as she recovered. He could tell she was exhausted and needed to go back to bed but he did not to remove his fingers or let go of her just yet.

Eventually, Ron removed his fingers from her core and got out of the bath. He helped Hermione out too, before sitting her down on the toilet seat. He wrapped a towel around her body, before doing the same for himself. He gently dried her body and hair for her manually. He helped her into a nightdress and a dressing gown. He used his wand to dry himself and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He unplugged the bath so the water drained away and rinsed it. Then he scooped Hermione back up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. He picked up her hairbrush, and gently brushed her drying hair for her.

When they were both satisfied with her hair, Ron pulled back the duvet and helped Hermione out of the Dressing gown and into bed. He closed the door before getting in the other side. He took his wife in his arms as she buried her face into his neck for second.

'I love you, Hermione Jean Weasley,' Ron whispered passionately.

'I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley,' Hermione replied in the same manner.

Then they shared a passionate goodnight kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms after one Hell of a long day.


	28. The Goblin and the Wandmaker

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Goblin and the Wandmaker

Over the next couple of days, Hermione was made to rest by Ron and Fleur. Hermione, of course, got bored very quickly being stuck in bed and had practically begged her husband to take her downstairs and outside for some fresh air. Ron did not mind giving in to her demands. He got to carry his wife everywhere, and he loved it.

Harry then gave the couple some startling news.

'You-Know-Who found the Elder Wand.'

'What!' they replied in unison.

'The night we were … captured, he was killing someone in a high tower – a cell, in fact. I think the man was Gellert Grindelwald, and when he was younger, he stole the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch. He then used it to rise to power in Europe, until Dumbledore defeated him in nineteen forty-five. Dumbledore took the Elder Wand. You-Know-Who broke into the grave of Albus Dumbledore and stole it.'

'Bloody hell, that bastard with the Elder Wand? How do we get rid of him, now?' asked Ron.

Harry shrugged.

'You, er, didn't happen to see anything else that night, mate? Such as him killing that bitch?' Ron enquired.

'No, I saw him punish them. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Draco, He tortured them. Narcissa was healing Greyback and cleaning up all that blood off of the floor.'

Ron smirked, imagining Narcissa Malfoy doing housework by herself, as well as Bellatrix writhing in agony at the hands of her beloved Master.

'Anyway, are you two up to having a chat with Griphook today?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, why not?' said Ron, 'Hermione, what about you?'

'Sure, let's go,' Hermione replied and Ron scooped her up and carried her back into the cottage.

Harry asked Bill if he could talk to Griphook and Bill showed them to the room in which the goblin had been sleeping, before leaving the trio alone with Griphook. Ron sat down in a chair with Hermione on his lap, while Harry remained standing.

'I'm sorry I don't know your language, Griphook, but you probably don't remember that you showed me to my Trust Vault the first time I ever visited Gringotts,' began Harry.

'You do not have to apologise for not knowing my language, Harry Potter, not many wizards bother to learn how to speak it … unlike your friend over there …' replied Griphook indicating Ron, and giving him a nod. 'And I do remember that it was I who took you to said vault the first time you ever came to Gringotts. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous, Harry Potter.'

'Just can't get away from it, can I?' Harry asked exasperatedly.

'You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter, as is your red haired friend. You treated the elf like an equal – like a friend, and you also rescued me, and brought me here,' Griphook said.

'Dobby is our friend, and I take it you aren't upset that we brought you here?' Harry replied.

'No, but I stand by what I said. You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter,' said Griphook again.

Harry took a deep breath before saying, 'I need to break into a Gringott's vault.'

'Break into a Gringott's vault?' replied Griphook, 'It is impossible, Harry Potter.'

'That's not true. It happened the day I first met you – my eleventh birthday,' said Harry.

'The vault in question was empty at the time! Its protection was minimal!' snapped Griphook.

'Harry, can I speak to you outside for a moment?' asked Ron.

'Can it wait?'

'No, it really can't.'

'Fine,' said Harry.

The trio left the room and closed the door as Harry cast Muffliato.

'Harry, what you're doing, asking a goblin to betray the secrets of Gringott's, is the same as asking me to turn my wand on Hermione or the rest of my family. You need to tread very carefully here, mate,' Ron told him.

'I'm getting that, Ron, I am, but I have my reasons, and I'll tell you – later. So, let's go back inside?' Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and nodded and went back to talk some more to Griphook.

'My apologies, Griphook, now, do you think you can help us?'

'Am I right in thinking that the vault you wish to enter is that of Madam Lestrange?'

'You are correct, Griphook.'

'The sword that lies inside the Lestrange vault is a fake. I think you already know this, you asked me to lie for you back at the Manor. The sword I examined is the true sword of Godric Gryffindor,' said Griphook.

'_Yes, that's right, Griphook, and I appreciate you lying for us,'_ Ron said in Gobbledygook.

'_You're welcome, my young friend,'_ Griphook replied in Gobbledygook.

'As I said earlier, the Lestrange vault is the one we want, and I'm guessing the protection will be stronger, am I right?' asked Harry.

'The protection around the Lestrange Vault is … formidable. You have no chance,' Griphook told them flatly.

'I'm not stealing for personal gain, Griphook, can you believe that?' Harry said.

'If there were a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain, it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection, or the respect you have shown, these last few days. Not from wand-carriers,' Griphook replied after a short pause.

'Wand-carriers,' Harry said out loud as though testing the term.

'The right to carry a wand has long been contested between wizards and goblins. And, it is immaterial that we can use magic with them! Wizards refuse to share the secrets of Wandlore with other magical beings; they deny us the possibility of extending our powers!'

'It doesn't matter; this isn't about wizards versus goblins or any other sort of magical creature –'

Griphook gave a nasty laugh.

'But it is, it is about precisely that! As the Dark lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringott's falls under wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?'

'We do!' said Hermione. 'We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!'

'Hermione, please don't call yourself that horrible word,' pleaded Ron.

'Why shouldn't I? Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under the new regime than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture back at the Malfoy's!' Hermione said. 'Did you know that it was Harry who freed Dobby? Did you know that we've wanted the abused house-elves freed for years? You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!'

Griphook gazed at Hermione with the same curiosity he had shown Harry and Ron.

'What do you seek within the Lestranges' Vault?' he asked.

'Well, we're not sure really, something that belonged to either, Helga Hufflepuff – her Cup, perhaps, or something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw?' Harry asked tentatively.

'It is against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts. We are guardians of fabulous treasures. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care, which were, so often, wrought by our fingers,' Griphook said thoughtfully, 'So young, to be fighting so many.'

'Will you help us? We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance,' said Harry.

'I shall … think about it,' said Griphook.

'Thank you,' said Harry and Hermione, whilst Ron said it in Gobbledygook and they left the room and closed the door behind them.

'Harry, are you saying what I think you're saying? That there's a Horcrux in the Lestranges' vault?' asked Hermione.

'Absolutely, she was beside herself when she thought we'd been in there. Though I doubt she knows what a Horcrux is, that she was merely given something to look after by her Master – much like Lucius Malfoy was with the diary,' replied Harry. 'And, I think it is somewhere that would hold mystique for him, whether he has ever been inside or not. He would envy anybody who had a key to a Gringott's vault. Come on, I need to speak to Ollivander now.'

They then moved to the next door and knocked.

'Come in!' a weak voice called.

The trio all went inside and once again, Ron sat on a chair with Hermione sitting on his lap and Harry remained standing.

'Mr Ollivander, I hope we aren't disturbing you?' said Harry.

'No, not at all, how may I help you, Mr Potter, or, should I say, Lord Potter?' said Ollivander.

'Harry is just fine. I wonder if you can mend this,' Harry replied as he took out his broken wand and handed it to Ollivander.

'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple,' Ollivander recited.

'Yes,' said Harry, 'can you –'

'No, I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know I of,' Ollivander replied sadly.

Harry then handed over two more wands to the Wandmaker.

'Can you identify these?' he asked.

Ollivander took the first and began to roll it in his fingers and flexing it slightly.

Walnut and dragon heartstring, twelve and three-quarter inches, unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange,' he recited.

'And this one?' asked Harry as he handed over the second one.

Ollivander performed the same examination.

'Hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches precisely, reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.'

'Was? Isn't it still his?' asked Harry.

'Perhaps not, if you took it –'

'I did –'

'Then it may be yours. Of course, the manner of taking matters. Much also depends upon the wand itself. In general, where a wand has been won, its allegiance will change.'

'You talk about wands like they've got feelings, like they can think for themselves,' remarked Harry.

'The wand chooses the wizard; that much has always been clear to those who have studied Wandlore,' replied Ollivander.

'A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?'

'Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come when there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex: An initial attraction and then a mutual quest for experience. The wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand.'

'I took this wand from Draco Malfoy by force, can I use it safely?' Harry asked.

'I think so. Subtle laws govern wand ownership, but the conquered wand will usually bend its will to its new master,' replied Ollivander.

'So I can use my own, and Bellatrix' wand, too?' Ron asked, 'Oh, and this one, too?' he handed Ollivander the wand he had taken from Peter Pettigrew.

'Chestnut and dragon heartstring, nine and a quarter inches, brittle, I was forced to make this, shortly after my kidnap, for Peter Pettigrew. Yes, if you won it, it is more likely to do your bidding, and do it well –'

'The other wands won't get jealous if I stick with my own, though, will they?' Ron said half joking, half serious.

'This holds true for all wands, does it?' said Harry.

'I think so. You ask deep questions. Wandlore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic.'

'So, it isn't necessary to kill to take possession of a wand?'

'Necessary? No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill.'

'What about the Elder Wand? It is still a wand, right?'

'Yes, but how do you know?'

'I know because He has found it, Mr Ollivander.'

'Merlin's beard! If what you say is true, then there is no hope for any of us. The Dark Lord is aware of the twin cores, and he feels that this is the best way around that particular problem. But, I must admit, the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is … formidable.'

'The twin cores are not a factor, because my wand is broken beyond repair. They still have the Blackthorn wand you gave me, Ron, and they heard me summon all our wands back except my own. You put all it together, and he'll know,' said Harry.

'Remember this, Harry, the owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack, and be ready,' said Ollivander.

'Thank you, Mr Ollivander. You have given us all something to think about. We'll leave you in peace,' said Harry, and the trio left the room and went downstairs and outside once more.

When they had sat down on the sand, Hermione spoke, 'You have to admit it; Wandlore is fascinating.'

'Yes, dear,' Ron quipped.

'Now all we can do is to wait for Griphook's decision,' said Harry as he looked out to the sea.


	29. The Deal

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Deal

It had been three days since the talks with Griphook, and Mr Ollivander. It had been five days since Hermione was tortured at Malfoy Manor and she had made a complete recovery. Ron had been worried that Hermione would not the same since her ordeal, but bar a few nightmares, she was still the same Hermione that Ron loved. Truth be told, now that she was mobile again, he was missing carrying her around everywhere.

The trio had gone outside for some fresh air and to enjoy some peace and quiet. Shell Cottage was small, and yet, full of people that there was not a lot of breathing room. After all, not only were the trio there, the goblin and the Wandmaker, but also Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood, and, not to mention, the actual occupants of the house, Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Harry, was, once again just staring into the distance trying to find where the sky met the sea. Ron and Hermione where close by with Hermione lying down with her head in Ron's lap, as they, too, stared out to sea.

It was then that their happy solitude was interrupted by Fleur.

''Arry? Ze goblin wishes to speak wiz you, 'e ees in ze smallest bedroom. 'E says 'e does not want to be over'eard,' she said haughtily. She apparently did not like Griphook using her as some sort of messenger girl in her own home.

'Oh, right, thank you very much, Fleur,' said Harry kindly.

She gave him a small smile for his manners and went back to the house.

Harry gave Ron a kick to get him to move his arse, which, considering Hermione had her head in his lap as he stroked her hair, was a bit harsh.

'OI, what gives?' he asked.

'Griphook wants to speak to us, so shift it,' replied Harry.

'Git,' said Ron, as Hermione got to her feet.

Ron stood and took Hermione by the hand as they followed Harry to Griphook.

'Hello, Griphook, I understand that you wish to speak with us,' Harry said after he had closed the door.

'Indeed, I do, Harry Potter. I have made my decision. Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you,' replied the goblin.

'Thank you,' said Harry.

'In return for payment,' said Griphook.

'Gold? I have gold,' offered Harry.

'No, not gold, I have gold. I want the sword. The Sword of Gryffindor is my price,' said Griphook.

'_It isn't ours to give away, Griphook, however, I suspect that you want nothing more than the sword, am I right?'_ Ron asked in Gobbledygook.

'_Your suspicion is correct, I will only help you in return for the sword, and you are also correct in saying that the sword is not yours. It belongs with the goblins as it was made by Ragnuk the first over a thousand years ago!'_ replied Griphook.

'_I am aware of goblin notions of ownership, Griphook … but, by your own rules, the goblin that made the object is the true owner, and as you say, the sword was made over a thousand years ago, so, please tell me how you can take ownership of something that truly belongs to a goblin long dead?'_ asked Ron.

'_I suppose I can't, but the fact remains I want the sword! Take it or leave it!_' Griphook replied testily.

Ron looked over at Harry and gave him a nod, and Harry nodded back.

'You get us into the vault, Griphook, and the sword is yours,' said Harry.

The goblin stuck out his hand, and Harry shook it.

With that handshake, once again, the trio were back in planning mode. They started spending hours holed up in the small bedroom making their plans. They came to the conclusion that they could use Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron had managed to find a hair belonging to Bellatrix on the jumper Hermione had been wearing the night she had been tortured. It was decided that Hermione was going to impersonate Bellatrix.

'Are you sure, Hermione?' Ron asked concerned.

'Yes, I am, because it has to be me. I don't think either of you will want to impersonate a woman, and I'm not scared of her, it's not like she could beat me if we both have wands, is it?' Hermione replied determined. 'We also have to decide about the two of you.'

'Harry can go under the invisibility cloak with Griphook on his shoulders, does that sound okay? Harry? Griphook?' Ron suggested.

Both nodded their approval.

'As for me, we can transfigure my appearance, so I don't look like me, and make me a foreigner too, I speak enough languages,' Ron offered.

Harry and Hermione agreed, and Griphook could help being impressed by the three teenagers. Most of the rest of their planning time was spent discussing ways around any possible defences on the way to, and inside the vault.

When the trio weren't planning with Griphook, Harry spoke to Sirius on the enchanted mirror, telling him that he was safe, but the mission was not over. Ron and Hermione spent their free time together, and also by talking to Luna about Hogwarts, and to Dean about his time on the run.

The next night, just as dinner was dinner was being served, Bill took Mr Ollivander, and the tiara Fleur had borrowed for the wedding, to his Auntie Muriel's house as it was much larger than Shell Cottage, and he quickly returned to the relief of Fleur, as it was dangerous being outside the protection of a Fidelius Charm whilst being a Weasley.

It was then that Harry felt a vibration in his pocket.

'Ah!' he said startled, before taking out the mirror and opening it.

It was Remus.

'It's a boy!' he bellowed.

'Really, you mean, Tonks has had the baby?' Harry said shocked.

'Yes, yes, a boy. We've named him Teddy Remus Lupin! A great wizard in the making!' said Remus boisterously.

Harry then passed on the news to the rest of the table, as everyone besides the goblin congratulated Remus.

'Thank you, all of you. Harry, do you still want to be godfather?' Remus asked.

'Of course I do, Remus, it's an honour!'

'Brilliant, Dora will be over the moon! He's just like her too, a Metamorphmagus, he changes his hair every five minutes, he's amazing!' Remus said excitedly.

'Wow, that's bloody brilliant, Remus, and I can't wait to meet him!'

Remus then moved out of the screen, but came back a minute later holding baby Teddy in his arms.

'He's gorgeous, Remus,' Hermione gushed.

'How's Dora doing?' Harry asked.

'Happy and exhausted all at the same time,' replied Remus.

'Give her our love, won't you?' said Hermione.

'I will, thank you, Hermione.'

'Remus, about what I said a few months ago, I'm sorry, I should never have called you a coward. In fact, going through what you go through every month, makes you one of the bravest men I've ever met,' Harry told him.

'I was being a coward, Harry. You gave me the kick up the backside I needed, and for that, I'm grateful, and you're right about what James would've expected of me, and you said what James would've said, too. And I'm only brave because I have a wonderful family and friends who support me, but, thank you, Harry.'

'You're welcome, Uncle Remus, or should I say, Daddy Moony?'

'That's exactly what Sirius has just started calling me!'

'So it fits then?' Harry teased.

'Oh be quiet, I have to go, I think Dora wants to hold him again. Stay safe, Harry, and you too, Ron and Hermione, cheerio, everyone!'

Once everyone said goodbye and congratulated Remus one more time, Harry closed the mirror and finished dinner before Bill broke out the Firewhiskey and Elf-made wine for everyone to "Wet the baby's head". The celebration went on all night to make sure that everybody woke up the next day with a stinking hangover.


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Thirty: The Calm Before the Storm

As April was coming to a conclusion, Ron knew that his four year anniversary with Hermione was on the horizon. However, what with the war on, and it being too dangerous to leave Shell Cottage, he could not exactly spoil his wife rotten like he really wanted. So, he would do all he could for her on the day. So he planned the most romantic day possible.

When Ron awoke on the morning on their anniversary, he gently got out of bed, showered and dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there, Fleur was already up and about making breakfast for the rest of the house.

'Morning, Fleur, today's our four year anniversary, four years ago today Hermione punched a ferret, and I asked her to be my girlfriend.'

'She heet an animal?' asked Fleur shocked.

'Oh no, not a real ferret, just this horrible little Slytherin in our year, he was being an arse about Hagrid, and Hermione gave him what for, the look on his face – I'll never forget it for as long as I live!' Ron chuckled, as Fleur giggled too.

Ron began to make Hermione some breakfast and said, 'Breakfast in bed for my beloved – cliché, I know, but I love her and she deserves some pampering.'

Fleur smiled at her brother-in-law and let him get on with it.

Once the breakfast for Hermione was ready, he took it upstairs and into their room. He set down the tray on a table before gently waking his wife.

'Hermione, sweetheart, wake up, it's our anniversary, I've made you breakfast in bed,' said Ron.

Hermione opened eyes to see her husband standing over her smiling. She smiled back and said, 'Morning, Ron, happy anniversary.'

'Here you go, my Lady, breakfast in bed, enjoy!' Ron said.

He then placed the tray laden with food across her lap when she was sitting up straight. He sat next to her and gave her soft kiss before she started to eat, while he sat and watched her.

Once she finished breakfast, Ron took away the tray and lay down beside her and held her for a while.

'Thank you for breakfast. Is that something I can get used to when this is all over and we have our own place?' she asked softly.

'If you're a good girl, then yes, I don't see why not,' he replied.

'I love you, Ron.'

'I love you too, my sweet Hermione, my Angel.'

He then placed his finger under her chin to lift her face to his and kissed her again.

'Would my Lady care for a massage?' he asked.

'Mm, a Ron Weasley Massage, I would love one,' she replied happily.

Ron moved off the bed as Hermione took off her nightdress and lay face down on the bed, and Ron began with her neck, shoulders and back.

As Ron kneaded her body, Hermione could not help but moan in pleasure. He was gentle in the right places and he touched her as though she were precious. He kneaded harder upon her request and this brought yet more hums of pleasure from her.

'You're so beautiful, Hermione, did you know that?'

'It's difficult to argue with you when you tell me every day.'

'It's in the job description, you know, friend, best friend, confidant, boyfriend, lover, fiancée, husband, and Chief Worshipper,' Ron whispered.

'Chief Worshipper? Well my handsome husband should be I suppose – especially on our anniversary.'

He then got her sit on the edge of the bed and she wrapped the duvet around herself as he knelt on the floor in front of her and began to massage her left foot.

Ron placed a kiss to her shin as he gently rubbed her foot.

'Love you,' he murmured.

As he finished with her left foot, he gave the instep a kiss and a gentle bite before placing it on his thigh. He then began to rub her other foot and repeated his ministrations, and when he was done, he looked up into the beautiful brown eyes he loved and saw so much love in them – and a tear or two.

'Why are you teary?' he asked softly.

'I'm happy, Ron, I'm so happy, and I'm relieved that I'm still here and it's all because of you.'

'Hermione, please, let's not talk about that horrible night – not today. I don't want to be reminded that I almost lost you.'

'All right then, what else is on the agenda?' she asked wiping her eyes.

'Well, it is still early, why don't you have a bath while I take the tray back downstairs?'

'That sounds like a plan, are you going to join me?'

'No, but I'll wash your back for you, okay?'

Hermione gave him a kiss and grabbed her beaded bag before going for her bath. When the water was ready, she stripped and got inside. She lay back and relaxed for a few moments thinking about Ron. She loved him so much. She loved how he looked at her, how he kissed her, and how he touched her.

As these thoughts entered her mind, she brought her own hands to her breasts and began to knead them. She gave her nipples a pinch moving her right hand down to her pussy to rub, before inserting two fingers.

'Oh, Ron …' she moaned as she started to finger herself.

She then brought her left hand down to rub her clit as she spread her legs so they hung over the side of the bathtub.

'Oh … Oh … God … Ron … yes … mmm, Ron …' she moaned before she came with another moan of her husband's name.

Once she had recovered from her self-induced orgasm, she brought her legs back into the water and closed her eyes again.

Ron knocked on the door and entered and locked the door behind him.

'All right, love? Are you ready for me to wash your lovely back?'

'Oh, yes please,' she replied in a shaky voice.

'Are you all right?' he whispered.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she replied as he washed her back and hair.

'Are you sure, because it looks and sounds to me as though you've just cum,' he whispered huskily.

'I have, Ron. I was lying here thinking about you, about how you kiss me and how you touch me …' she told him.

'Do it again, Hermione, show me … touch yourself for me,' said Ron.

Hermione was not sure about this. She had never masturbated in front of him before – unless you count the times while he was inside her – which she didn't. However, she spread her legs over the sides of the bathtub once more before she fingered herself into bliss as he whispered sweet and not-so-sweet things into her ear.

When she recovered from her second self-induced orgasm, Ron spoke, 'Hermione, I need you, now,' he whispered.

'Yes,' she whispered in return.

He stood up and took down his trousers and boxers then took off his shirt while she scrambled out of the bath on wobbly legs. She kissed him hard and passionately when she reached him. He then backed her up against the wall before sheathing himself inside her.

'Oh, Ron … give it to me …' she moaned.

Ron complied as he shagged her fast and hard up against the wall as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and her legs around his waist.

'Oh, God, Ron … yes … yes … right there … oh … oh … fuck …' she moaned.

'So fucking hot when you swear, Hermione …' Ron panted as he thrust into her and kissed her neck.

'Oh … God … oh, Ron … I'm so close … yes … yes … oh … fuck … I'm going to cum, Ron … yes, oh, ROOONN!'

'Hermione!' he growled as he came hard into her.

They stayed in position as they came down from their highs as they panted heavily.

'I love you so fucking much, Hermione Jean Weasley.'

'Right back at you, Ronald Bilius Weasley,' she said huskily before they shared another deep kiss.

When they were finished, Ron dried them off and got redressed as Hermione put on a skirt and one of his t-shirts before leaving the bathroom in the condition in which it was found.

They went back to their room and lie down on the bed together. Hermione rested her head on her husband's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. As Hermione did this, Ron played with her hair, gently stroking her scalp and running his fingers through it all. He loved her hair. It was not as bushy as it used to be. Her hair had become wavy and had fewer knots and tangles. He loved brushing it for her, something that was a secret between them. They continued to lie in each other's arms for another hour until Ron told her had to prepare something else for them both.

'No, don't go, Ron, I'm comfy here listening to your heartbeat,' she pleaded.

'Trust me, Angel, you'll like this,' Ron said with a smile.

'How long are you going to be?' she asked.

'About half an hour, Angel,' he replied.

'Oh, okay …' she said.

'If you get bored, you can always masturbate again …' said Ron grinning.

'You cheeky sod, Ron Weasley!' she said as she threw a pillow at him.

Ron caught the pillow easily before tossing it gently back to her before leaving her alone.

She lay back down and smiled thinking what her husband might have planned. As she lay there and to her surprise she began to give Ron's suggestion some serious consideration. After all, she was not wearing any underwear and she could so easily slip her fingers into her pussy until she came again before pulling herself together with plenty of time to spare, however, she just closed her eyes and thought how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband.

Half an hour later, Ron came back into the room.

'Hey, the next thing is ready for us, are you ready?'

'I am, so what is it?' she asked curiously.

'You need to wear this to find out,' Ron replied holding out a blindfold.

Hermione took the blindfold and put it on before Ron guided her out of the room and carried her down the stairs. Once down the stairs, he set her down and guided her out to the garden.

'All right, we're here, but keep your beautiful brown eyes closed after I remove the blindfold, okay?'

'Yes, dear,' she quipped with a tone of excitement.

Ron removed the blindfold and then told her to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ron laid out a picnic. There was plenty of food and drink for them to consume and it would keep their hunger at bay until tea time. They then sat down on the blanket before sharing some sandwiches.

'Do you remember our last picnic?' he asked her.

How could she forget? It was the day after his seventeenth birthday, and it was when he had asked her to marry him, and she had happily accepted.

'Of course, husband, how could I forget one of the best days of my life?'

He gave her a big smile as he brought out the strawberries.

'Open wide,' he said as held a strawberry up to her mouth.

She complied and Ron fed her the strawberry. They then took it in turns to feed one another. When all the food was eaten, Ron took Hermione in his arms and held her close. They then spent another two hours asleep on the blanket.

When they awoke it was tea time and they were both hungry again. So Ron packed away the picnic hamper and carried it back to the house, where the rest of those at Shell Cottage were getting ready to eat. Ron and Hermione took their seats at the table with the others.

'Hey, you two, are you enjoying your anniversary?' Harry asked.

'Oh, yes, thank you, Harry,' replied Hermione beaming.

'Anniversary, what anniversary are you talking about?' asked Dean.

'We're celebrating four years of being together, mate,' Ron replied.

'Four wonderful years together, can you believe it?' said Hermione.

'Congratulations,' said Dean.

'Oh yes, well done,' Luna said vaguely.

'Why don't you tell us ze story of 'ow you two got togezzer?' Fleur asked, even though Ron had told her a bit of what happened.

So, Ron and Hermione told them all what happened as well as all the build up to it.

' … so Malfoy's slagging off Hagrid and called him "pathetic", all three of us move to do him some serious damage, but Hermione beat us to it and slapped him, before she pulled out her wand on him. I thought, well, I hoped Malfoy was going to piss his pants right there and then, after all, Hermione's a million times smarter than he is and knows loads of nasty hexes that would've made him look bad for weeks, or months, or years, or maybe even decades!'

'Ron, don't exaggerate,' said Hermione rolling her eyes and blushing at the same time.

'So anyway, Ferret Boy does one and takes his pet bodyguards with him – a fat lot of good they did. Hermione then tells – no, _orders_ Harry to win the Quidditch Final for that coming Saturday, and I just asked her to be my girlfriend, well, it sort of slipped out, but I meant it, Hermione said yes, I gave her a spinning bear-hug and a kiss, and that's it.'

Both Bill and Dean were laughing as Fleur and Luna were smiling at them.

'Why do you call zat boy "Ferret"?' asked Fleur.

'I'll answer this one,' began Harry, 'The reason we call Draco, "Ferret", is because he once tried to curse me while my back was turned. Then, he got transfigured into a ferret by Barty Crouch Junior posing as Alastor Moody. But I reckon it is something Mad-Eye would've done, though,' he finished chuckling, as the others joined in the laughter.

'I agree with you on that one, Harry,' said Bill, 'Mad-Eye wouldn't have cared about not being allowed to use Transfiguration as a punishment.'

'Well, as far as Malfoy goes, he deserves it, and speaking of more Malfoy humiliation, do you remember when Sirius threatened to give him a hiding in the middle of Diagon Alley? His face when his mother told him that Sirius was well within his rights to do it? Again, I thought he was going to wet himself,' Ron said with relish as the thought of Malfoy in lots of pain and humiliated pleased him a great deal.

'Not to mention, the little arsehole bought his way on to the Slytherin Quidditch Team,' said Dean.

'Whereas _actual talent_ gets you on the Gryffindor team,' said Ron.

'That's true, after all you made the team, Ron, and only allowed one goal in five matches, while Harry wiped the floor with Malfoy every time they opposed each other in a game,' supplied Hermione.

''E ees a very foolish leetle boy, 'e theenks 'is papa ees right about ze wrong theengs, 'is prejudices 'ave got 'im een real trouble … ' Fleur scowled.

Ron, fed up with up with talking about Malfoy, changed the subject as tea time came to a conclusion and it was getting dark outside.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs to let their food go down, and relax. Ron laid his head down on Hermione's chest to listen to her heartbeat.

'Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump,' he said, quietly marvelling at his wife's steady heart rate.

Hermione giggled and said, 'You're silly, do you know that?'

'Yes, but you love me for it,' he replied kissing the epicentre of her heartbeat over her thin shirt. Hermione ran her fingers through her husband's hair and said,

'Yes, I do, I do love you, Ron, more than anything in the whole world.'

They stayed silent for a while before Ron broke the silence.

'Would my Lady care to join me for a walk along the beach?'

'I would be delighted to join you for a walk on the beach. Let me put on my shoes.'

'No need for shoes, my Lady, for I shall carry you until we reach the sand.'

'Very well,' she said.

Ron put on his shoes and scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her all the way to the sand, as well as a large blanket. He set her down as promised and took off his shoes. They started to walk along the beach bear-foot and holding hands, while Ron still carried the large blanket under his arm. After walking in silence for five minutes, Ron stopped. He then shook out the blanket and laid it down on the sand. He sat down and invited Hermione to sit with him. They then lay back on the blanket to look up at the stars.

'They're so bright tonight,' she observed, 'The stars,' she clarified.

'Not as bright as you are, my Goddess,' Ron whispered.

'When you say things like that, is it any wonder that I fall even more in love with you?' she asked.

'No, because I want you to fall even more and stay fallen, if that makes any sense,' he replied.

'It does and I will stay fallen. I promised and vowed this to you and myself on our wedding day. It was the happiest day of my life.'

'Mine too, Angel, mine too,' he told her.

'Our day's almost over,' she said regretfully.

'We still have a few hours, don't we?'

'We do,' she replied.

'Hermione?' said Ron.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Will you promise me something?'

'If I can,' she said.

'Promise me that if I die, that you'll carry on, that you'll live your life. Remarry and be happy, maybe have children, and name one after me.'

'Oh, Ron, I'm sorry but there's no way I can make that promise. I love you and that's final, I will never want anyone besides you. If you die, I die, it is that simple.'

'I understand, because I am the same. I will never love another woman besides you, Hermione, if you die, I die.'

'Ron, will you make love to me on this beach right now, please?'

'Yes, my Goddess, my only.'

Ron cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm around them before taking off his shirt and unbuckling his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. He then took off the shirt Hermione was wearing before hiking up her skirt. Ron then went down on Hermione as she moaned in pleasure and bliss.

'I'll start slow,' he said gently just as he always did and slid inside her.

His slow movements were wonderful she moaned loudly as he pleased her. Pleasing this woman for the rest of his life was exactly what he signed on for back on the seventh of July last year – their wedding day.

Ron continued to make love to her slowly and gently as she moaned his name in the moonlight. Hermione moved them so she was on top so she could control the pace but she did not deviate from the pace Ron had set. They continued to make love for two hours, alternating who was on top every fifteen minutes or so.

When she had climaxed for the fourth time, Hermione collapsed on to Ron's chest panting.

'That was wonderful, Ron, thank you.'

'No, thank you, Hermione, thank you for loving me, thank you marrying me, and thank you for making love to me.'

'Really, I thought you made love to me!' she giggled happily.

'All right, we made love to each other, happy now?'

'Always,' she began, 'but especially when we're like this – almost spent after making love, and I'm in your arms with you still inside of me.'

'So, in other words, right where we belong?'

'Yes,' she replied as she kissed his chest, the spot over his heart.

'Y'know, it's been a while since you were last over my knee …' said Ron.

'Yes, it has been a while, but I don't want a spanking on our anniversary,' Hermione replied.

'No, and I don't want to give it to you either, Angel.'

'We'll save the kinky stuff for when this war is all over, and we're free of him and his servants. When we go on our second honeymoon, which will be after we bring my parents back home – whenever that might be.'

'That could be soon you know. I just have a feeling we're coming towards the end. In a few days, we break into Gringott's, steal the Horcrux, and destroy it. Then we're left with the snake, and old snake-face himself.'

'You make it sound so simple.'

'In a way, it is, and in a way it's not, if that makes sense. But we have to be positive, and hope for the best, right?'

'I agree,' said Hermione.

Hermione reached for her shirt and put it back on before standing up again. Ron then redressed himself, picked up and folded the blanket and cancelled the Notice-Me-Not Charm. Ron and Hermione began to walk back up the beach towards where Ron left his shoes. He lit his wand to find them and put them on again, he then scooped up Hermione and carried her all the way back to their bedroom before undressing and getting into bed. After sharing a passionate goodnight kiss, Ron said, 'Happy Anniversary.'

'Happy Anniversary,' Hermione replied as they held each other before falling asleep.

A happy anniversary indeed for Ron and Hermione Weasley, before they would join their best friend, Harry Potter, in yet another dangerous plan.


	31. The Bank Job

Chapter Thirty-One: The Bank Job

It was the eve of the trio's attempt to break into Gringotts. Both Ron and Hermione were awake and unable to sleep. Hermione wondered what was going to happen tomorrow – correction, later today, as it had gone midnight and May had officially begun. Ron, meanwhile, was wondering if Harry was struggling to get to sleep, too.

'Love, are you awake?' he asked.

'Yes, I can't sleep, either,' she replied.

She turned around to face him and put her hand to his cheek.

'Do you reckon Harry's able to sleep?' asked Ron.

'No,' was her simple reply.

'Are you scared?'

'No, I'm terrified, Ron. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if the Horcrux isn't there? What if we get caught?'

'Shush, Hermione, I don't even to think about us getting caught. Between what the goblins will do to us, and what the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who will want to do to us, we'll either be dead, or worse, so, please let's not go there, eh? We have a good plan, and we know that there is something in that vault that the bitch was scared for, something her master had given to her for safe keeping.'

Hermione could not exactly say she felt comforted by what her husband had said.

'I love you, do you know that? Do you know how much I love you, Ron? My love for you is immeasurable, it's far too great. Do you know why? Because you are the most wonderful person I know, and right now, I want you to make love to me.'

'I love you too, my sweet Hermione, but you need to take your potion first.'

Hermione turned around grabbed the potion on the table and drank a sip before replacing the top and putting it back on the table. Ron then turned her around and kissed her deeply as Hermione then straddled him. Ron stopped kissing her to remove the white nightdress she was wearing to reveal her perfect body.

'Beautiful,' he said in awe of her.

They made love with their usual passion and when it was over Hermione fell on to her husband's chest and he held her.

When Hermione got her breath back, she said, 'Wow; that was so good.'

'It was fantastic, my Angel, as always,' he replied gently before kissing her. 'Do you reckon you'll be able to sleep now?'

'Honestly, I doubt it, why, do you not want to go again?'

'Hermione, I'm a bloke, a bloke who's madly in love with his beautiful wife, who just happens to be straddling me quite nicely.'

Hermione giggled and said, 'Am I supposed to take that as a yes?'

'It's a yes, and it will always be a yes. Are you sure I can't spank you? You are teasing me a little here.'

'Hmm, well, we did say we would save the kinky stuff until after the war was over. I mean how would it look if I were to go into battle with red marks on my bum and on the back of my thighs?'

'Sexy, I would go with sexy, you naughty little minx, and who would see your lovely arse and thighs red with my hand prints, anyway? They're meant for my viewing pleasure only – just like your incredible naked body.'

'Let's just go again, Ron, please?'

'Whatever my Lady desires,' said Ron.

They went again and again and again. They made love until it was time to get out of bed.

It was still early and so Hermione went downstairs to get coffee for herself, Ron and Harry.

The trio had asked Bill and Fleur not to get up and see them off this morning because Hermione needed to take the Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix, and to change her robes to suit Bellatrix' style.

Neither Ron nor Harry could suppress the shiver of loathing when the transformation was complete.

'Well, how do I look?' asked Hermione through the voice of Bellatrix.

'Hideous,' Harry replied before Hermione set to changing Ron's appearance.

Ron whispered to her as she worked, 'If you didn't look like the bitch, I would have great difficulty in not pushing you up against the wall and fucking you senseless.'

Hermione blushed because before she took the Polyjuice Potion, the outfit she was wearing displayed an almost indecent amount of cleavage.

Once Ron was deemed indistinguishable, Harry allowed Griphook to climb up on his shoulders before putting on the invisibility cloak.

'Perfect, I can't see a thing. Let's go,' Hermione said before Apparating to Diagon Alley.

The feeling that everything was going to go wrong was increased when they were accosted by a man missing an eye and pleading at Bellatrix/Hermione for knowledge as to where his children might be, before Ron stunned the Wandless man as he reached for her throat and then being met by a Death Eater named Travers, almost the moment they arrived. It was the last thing they needed, an observant Death Eater on the tails. But of course, with their luck, Travers needed to visit Gringott's also.

'_Just fucking typical,'_ thought Ron.

When they got to the front door of the bank, Harry used his wand to Confund the two wizard guards. The two guards were carrying Probity Probes, devices used for checking people who might be using disguises. Once past them, they were inside.

Hermione then had to do her part. Act like Bellatrix convincingly enough to be allowed to visit the vault. The goblin she had addressed asked her to present her wand for identification. The goblin seemed satisfied, but this drew the attention of Travers, before he suddenly accepted what was being said.

They were then led to the carts in another room as Harry took off the cloak and stuffed it inside his jacket.

'They're Imperiused, but I don't know if I've done it strong enough,' Harry said, explaining the strange behaviour of the goblin, Bogrod, and Travers.

Griphook told them that they needed Bogrod to control the cart and that there would be no room for Travers, so Harry made him hide before they got into the cart. The speed of the cart did nothing for the heart rates for either Ron or Hermione as they hurtled down to the vaults at break-neck speed. Hermione spotted something that looked like a waterfall that would be in their path, but it was unavoidable and they went through it, before Bogrod crashed the cart and Hermione used a Cushioning Charm to break their falls.

'It's the Thieves' Downfall!' Griphook told them urgently, 'It washes away all Magical Enchantment!'

It was true as both Ron and Hermione had returned to their normal appearances.

'They will have set off Defences against us!' said Griphook.

Hermione then pointed her wand at the gap where the waterfall was and said, _'Protego!'_

Harry then cast another Imperius Curse at Bogrod to make him lead the way to the Lestrange vault. As they walked, Ron took Hermione's hand to not only calm her nerves, but his own too, as she squeezed his hand in return. They were nearly at the vault when they heard something snarling.

It was a Dragon.

Griphook told them that they required something called "The Clankers" before they could proceed.

The Clankers turned out to be bells that made the dragon fearful, causing it to let them pass before Griphook reminded Harry that Bogrod had to put his hand to the vault door to open it. Harry did as Griphook told him and the door was opened. Not wasting a second, the trio and the two goblins went inside. But before they could start looking, the vault door closed behind them leaving them all in total darkness but then the trio lit their wands. Knowing that that they could not use magic to summon the Horcrux because of the vault security, they were left to search manually. The vault itself was full to the brim of treasure so they had to stay still and not touch anything, otherwise whatever was touched would multiply and burn. It was difficult to search as it was becoming very warm in the vault, until Harry spoke.

'There! That's Hufflepuff's Cup!'

'But how do we get to it?' asked Hermione.

'Griphook, if you want that sword, you need –' Ron began, but was cut off by Harry.

'The sword!' said Harry, 'Maybe we can touch stuff with the sword! Hermione, give me the sword!'

Hermione reached into the beaded bag and took out the Sword of Gryffindor before tossing it handle first to Harry who caught it easily. He then tried to loop it through a similar cup that he could reach and it worked as no copies came bursting out of it. Harry then tried to reach for the Cup they needed but it was too high, so Ron tried too, but the Cup was still out of reach.

'Hermione, come and sit on my shoulders,' Ron suggested.

Ron squatted down as Hermione moved so his head was between her thighs and he straightened up so she was balancing on his shoulders. Harry then handed her the sword for her to reach for the Cup. Hermione easily threaded the sword through one of the handles before tilting the sword so the Cup slid down to the bottom. With her other hand, she passed Harry the beaded bag and he held it open before Hermione slid the Cup down the blade of the sword and into the beaded bag as sounds from outside the door could be heard.

Ron bent down again so Hermione could get off his shoulders.

'The sword, Harry Potter, I kept my half of the bargain, I got you into the vault and you have what you came for!' Griphook declared.

'Here you go, one sword, as we agreed,' said Harry passing the sword to Griphook.

'Thank you, Harry Potter,' said Griphook with a twisted smile before he took Bogrod's wrist and made him press his hand to the vault door which opened. When the trio got outside, they saw Griphook running toward the other goblins and shouting, 'Thieves, thieves!'

It was the absolute chaos as goblins and wizard guards advanced on them, carrying knives and firing curses. Taking cover, they at looked at each other before firing a curse or two back at their pursuers.

'Anyone got any ideas?' Ron bellowed.

Harry shrugged and fired another curse.

'I've got something, but it's mad!' Hermione shouted.

'Hermione, mad is better than fuck all!' Ron shouted back.

Hermione, without another word, used her wand to Reducto the handrail, and moved away to take a running jump onto something. Ron and Harry stood there and watched her as she did all this before turning around to see upon what she had jumped.

Shocked, and surprised, Ron turned to Harry and said,

'Did my wife just jump onto the back of a bloody dragon?'

'Yes, Ron, I do believe your wife did just that. It's your fault you know – you've been a bad influence on her!' Harry replied.

Ron smirked.

'Well, come on then!' Hermione shouted to get them to join her.

Harry, then Ron hastened to copy Hermione and jumped onto the back of the dragon before she cast another Reductor curse to free the dragon from its cuffs.

Somehow, the dragon seemed to know it was free and began breathing fire to clear a path through the goblins and wizards in their way. The three of them began casting Gouging Charms so the dragon could get through the gaps before it was in an area large enough to spread its wings and take off. It flew all the way up to where the cart ride starts before smashing its way through to the bank's atrium as goblins and wizards alike ran and ducked for cover to avoid the dragon's fire. The dragon then took off again, smashing its way through the ceiling and into the sky to fly itself away from the pandemonium as Harry, Ron and Hermione hung on for dear life.

The dragon continued to fly onward with no real direction in mind. The trio looked down to see London getting smaller as the dragon flew higher and further away. Ron, meanwhile, was staring at Hermione with a look of unmistakable awe and complete adoration, which made her blush and say, 'What?' as she tucked her hair behind her ear, shyly.

With no idea how long dragons can fly, they continued to hitch a ride. All three of them were thinking how long it would be before the goblins would notify Bellatrix about the break in, and the fact that Voldemort would know that they knew about his Horcruxes.

The dragon suddenly began to fly lower and so the trio decided that when the dragon was low enough, they would jump into the water below.

So they did and the water was freezing cold as they managed to swim and fight their way to land. Soaking and tired, all three of them collapsed on the grass. After a few moments, Harry stood up and cast the protective charms that kept them safe.

'We need to get out of these wet things,' Hermione said as she started to pull out towels and clean, dry clothes for all three of them from out of her beaded bag. Ron insisted that she get changed first and found a bush behind which she could change in private before Ron and Harry changed their clothes, too. Once they were changed, they sat down on the grass making use of the refreshments Hermione had brought with her.

'We got the Horcrux, are we going to destroy it now, or later?' asked Ron.

But before Harry could answer, he felt his scar burn and watched Voldemort find out about the Cup they had stolen, how scared and angry he was, and that he had to check on the others, with no idea that he, Voldemort, had given away all his hiding places to Harry.

Once the vision was over, he turned to Ron and Hermione and said, 'He knows, he knows that we know, and he's going to check on them all, where they are to see if they're still intact, and the last one is at Hogwarts.'

'Bloody hell, but we still have to destroy this Cup before we go anywhere, though.'

'Ron's right, Harry, let's destroy this one. I believe it's my turn to have a go at destroying one,' Hermione said quickly.

Harry nodded and Hermione took the Cup from out of the beaded bag, as well as the clear bag that contained the Basilisk fangs. She took out a fang and without any hesitation, stabbed the Cup that had been stolen from Hepzibah Smith by Tom Riddle, and then, years later, stolen again by them.

The Horcrux screamed a loud, long, drawn-out scream before leaving the Cup smoking and dented with a hole in it, signifying its destruction. Hermione then placed the fang back inside the clear bag, and then put that and the damaged Cup, back into her beaded bag.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak for the three of them to get underneath and said, 'We'll go to Hogsmeade and use the secret passage from Honeyduke's like we did last summer. It'll be dark, and no-one will see our feet, so when you're ready …'

Hermione took her place in the middle between her husband and her brother and took one of their hands each before Disapparating with them.


	32. Back to School

Chapter Thirty-Two: Back to School

The trio barely had a few moments to take in the village of Hogsmeade by night as a loud screeching noise began to echo around the small village.

'It's a Caterwauling Charm!' said Hermione urgently.

'We have to hide!' said Harry.

So the three of them ran down an alley, they held on tight to the invisibility cloak to keep them covered, as men came running out of the Three Broomsticks.

'It's Potter! Spread out and search!' a voice called out,_ 'Accio cloak!'_

The invisibility cloak did not move.

'Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?'

'What about Dementors? They'll find him better than we can,' another voice suggested.

'The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no other hand than his own,' replied the first voice.

'An' Dementors won't kill him, will they?' said the second voice. 'The Dark Lord doesn't want his soul, just his life, and he'll be easier to kill that way.'

The trio knew it would be pointless to try to leave and so all they could do was wait for the Dementors to attack – which they did a few minutes later.

As they got nearer, Harry took out his wand, thought of Ron and Hermione, and whispered, _'Expecto Patronum!'_

The silver stag bashed its way through the Dementors.

'It's him, down there, I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!' another voice called out as others began to make their way to where they were hiding.

But then a voice whispered to them through the darkness.

'Potter, quick, in here,' said the voice.

Instinct, overwhelming instinct told him to obey the voice, and so the trio ran in through the open door.

'Get upstairs, and stay quiet!' said the voice. A voice the three of them now recognised as belonging to the barman of the Hog's Head.

The trio did as they were told and listened to the conversation.

'So what? So what? You send Dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that, I'm not having it!'

'That wasn't your Patronus! That was a stag, it was Potter's!' the Death Eater shouted back at him.

'Stag!' roared the barman, and he pulled out a wand. 'Stag! You idiot – _expecto patronum!'_

Something huge and horned erupted from the wand: head down it charged down the street and out of sight.

'That's not what I saw –'

'Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise, someone was out in the street against regulations –' said a second Death Eater.

'If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!'

'_You_ set off the Caterwauling Charm?'

'What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you have to! But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks and summoned him. He's not going to like being called here for me and my old cat, is he, now?'

'Don't you worry about us, worry about yourself for breaking curfew!'

'And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What'll happen to your little side-lines then?'

'Are you threatening –?'

'I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?'

'I still stay I saw a stag Patronus!' shouted the first Death Eater.

'Stag? It's a goat, idiot!' roared the barman once more.

'All right, we made a mistake, break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!'

The Death Eaters left and went back up the street.

The trio all breathed a sigh of relief while Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak off of them. Ron drew Hermione into his arms to calm them both down.

The barman came into the room and said gruffly, 'You bloody fools. What were you thinking coming here?'

'Thank you, you saved our lives. You're Aberforth, right?' said Harry.

The man neither confirmed nor denied it as he lay food and drinks down on the table for them.

The trio ate and drank quickly as they were still hungry.

'You are Aberforth, though, right?' asked Ron curiously.

Ron received a nod as his answer.

Aberforth then tried to tell them that their best course of action would to leave the village at daybreak and go up to the hills to Disapparate, but Harry told him that they weren't leaving and had to get into the school as soon as possible.

Aberforth told Harry that just sneaking into Hogwarts was impossible due to the amount of Death Eaters guarding the place, but Harry was still insistent and adamant, and so he asked Aberforth if he could help them.

Aberforth gave Harry a piercing stare, before turning to the large portrait in the room, and saying, 'You know what to do.'

The portrait was of a young girl. If Harry had to guess, he would say it was Ariana Dumbledore. He did not want to ask Aberforth about what really happened to her, and he doubted that Aberforth would want to tell him anyway.

The trio watched and waited as she left her portrait and wondered where she was going. They waited quietly until it looked like she was coming back. She was and she was not alone.

All three of them recognised her companion – despite not seeing him for almost a year, and despite the marks on his face and his ragged looking appearance.

It was Neville Longbottom.

'I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!' Neville said jumping down to shake hands with Harry, before he spotted Ron and Hermione, too, 'I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was only a matter of time!'

'Neville, what's happened to you?' asked Hermione.

Neville dismissed the injuries to his face and said, 'This? This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going, then? Oh, Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way.'

'Couple more? What do you mean a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!' replied Aberforth.

'I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar, just send them down the passageway when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot,' Neville replied to him quickly before climbing back up onto the mantelpiece, Ron followed and held out his hand for Hermione and he helped her up, and Harry followed.

When they started walking along the passageway, the four of them exchanged information. Such as about the passageway along which they were walking, and what Hogwarts had been like with Snape as Headmaster.

'Hardly ever see him, it's the Carrows you have to watch out for. Amycus – the bloke, teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, only now, it's just the Dark Arts. Which consists of using the Cruciatus Curse on people who get detention. I refused, so he punched me a few times. Alecto, his sister, teaches what used to be Muggle Studies – which is now compulsory. She goes on about how muggles are stupid and ugly. I got another punishment for asking her how much muggle blood her and her brother have got,' Neville told them.

'Blimey, Neville, there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth, but well done anyway,' Ron said.

'Thanks, Ron. I knew you'd understand, what with having a muggle-born girlfriend and all. By the way, is it true that the three of you robbed Gringott's and escaped on the back of a dragon?'

'Yep, every bit of it, mate!' said Ron.

'Wow, we heard it on the wireless and Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for shouting about it in the Great Hall.'

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out to unseen people. 'Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?'

As the trio walked into the room they were met by lots of hammocks and the banners of the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, before they were engulfed, hugged and pounded on the back by about twenty people. All of whom had been in the DA two years ago.

Neville called for calm and told the trio that they were in the Room of Requirement. Ron and Hermione shared a look for all their times in the Room of Requirement, during their fourth, fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts: Whether it was learning how to become an Animagus alongside Harry, or, their times in here alone together, so Ron took her hand.

But before anyone else could speak, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean and Luna entered the room by the passageway, all showing off their enchanted coins. Ron exchanged nods with his brothers and sister, while Harry looked at Ginny wishing she weren't here.

'So, what's the plan, Harry?' George asked.

'Plan?' said Harry, 'There isn't one.'

'Going to make it up as we go along, are we, my favourite kind,' Fred chuckled.

'Why did you call them all back here, Neville?' Harry hissed.

'Well, we're fighting, aren't we?'

'No, that's not what we came back here for.'

'Then why?'

'I can't tell you.'

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione for help, but Ron told him that they needed all the help they could get, with no idea as to what the Horcrux might be, never mind where it is.

'All right, there's something hidden here in the castle by You-Know-Who, we think it's something that belonged to Ravenclaw, does anyone know of anything connected with her?' Harry asked, looking to the Ravenclaws, in particular.

Some of them shook their heads, until Luna spoke.

'Well, there is her lost Diadem.'

'Luna, the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is lost, that's the sort of the point,' another Ravenclaw spoke.

'When was it lost?'

'Centuries ago, they say, no-one knows what happened to it,' Luna said, 'Daddy is trying to duplicate it, though.'

Harry stood there and thought for a moment before saying, 'Luna, can you show me what this Diadem looks like?'

'Of course, there's a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing it in our Common Room.'

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said, 'It's not much of a lead, but it's better than fuck all, as we always say, so I'm going to check it out, okay?'

'Sure, no problem, we'll hold the fort until you and Luna get back,' Ron replied.

Harry walked over to Luna whilst taking out his invisibility cloak. She understood immediately, and so they left. Once out of the Room of Requirement, Harry took out the Marauder's Map to find their dots to determine where they are. They found themselves on the fifth floor, and together, he and Luna successfully avoided any obstacles on the way to Ravenclaw Tower. In fact, their only obstacle was the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Luna had had to answer a question to gain entry, which to Harry, enhanced the house of Ravenclaw's reputation for having the smartest students in the school, except for Hermione. Once inside; Harry stepped out from under the invisibility cloak and approached the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, looked at the Diadem to memorize it before reading the inscription.

'"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."'_

'Which makes you pretty skint, witless,' a female voice cackled.

Harry turned around to watch as Alecto Carrow pressed her Dark Mark.

0o0

Meanwhile, back in the Room of Requirement, Ron and Hermione were passing the time by catching up with Fred, George and Ginny. They were sitting in a corner. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap as they talked.

'I can't believe you three, breaking into Gringott's and escaping on the back of a dragon!' Fred said in awe.

'Breaking in was Harry's idea, our method of escape was all down to Hermione,' Ron told them.

'But you hate flying! What on earth possessed you to get on the back of a dragon?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'I don't hate flying, I enjoy it very much when I fly with Ron, but, we were desperate, and if we got caught …' Hermione replied.

As the conversation was happening, none of them noticed the arrivals of yet more people, including four more Weasleys.

Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur had all Apparated to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. All of them wanting answers as to why the trio had broken into Gringotts, and more importantly, to see if they were all right. Molly saw her four youngest children in the corner laughing and joking along with Hermione. She looked at Ron and Hermione very closely and considering that they had been on the run for nine months, they still looked reasonably healthy. She was about to speak to Ron, when she remembered that Ginny was there.

'Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'I got the same message as the twins; we're taking back Hogwarts from the Death Eaters,' Ginny replied.

'You realise that if You-Know-Who finds out that Harry is here, he won't stop at anything to get to him?' said Bill.

'You're here, why can't I be here, too?' Ginny asked.

'You're not old enough, that's why!' Molly screeched.

'Mum's right, Ginny,' Bill said gently.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, not this crap again!' Ron exclaimed.

'I beg your pardon?' Molly hissed dangerously at him.

'Mum, haven't we had all this before? A wise man once said to us that You-Know-Who doesn't care how old people are when he wants to kill them or recruit them! Do you honestly think that if sees Ginny, fighting or not, he'll say, "Oh, Ginny Weasley, you're only sixteen, you're too young, I can't kill you and neither can my Death Eaters". I don't think so, do you? After all, this is the same bastard that attempted to kill Harry, when Harry was only a year old. We need all the wands we can get if there's going to be a battle, Merlin knows how many Death Eaters have been recruited in the last couple of years, and sending Ginny home is not only cruel to her because she'll worry like crazy about the rest of us, but is also really stupid because believe it or not, she can handle herself, and has experience with fighting against Death Eaters that neither you, or dad have. So, if anyone should be sent home, it's you, mum, as well as dad and Fleur!'

Molly was about to explode at her youngest son when a voice from behind her said,

'He's right, Mrs Weasley.'

They all turned around to see Harry Potter standing there.

'Voldemort's on the way. We're fighting.'

0o0

Harry looked at Alecto Carrow with hatred when a loud bang and red light made him jump as Alecto Carrow fell to the floor stunned.

Luna's voice came from under the cloak.

'I've never stunned anyone before except in our DA lessons. That was noisier than I thought it would be.'

Luna turned out to be right as Harry could hear the sounds of people moving upstairs in the dormitories, and he told Luna that he needed to get back under the cloak, and so she lifted it to reveal her feet and joined her.

They watched as Ravenclaws came hurtling down the stairs to see what had happened. One of them was even brave enough to prod the fallen Death Eater with a toe, until there was another bang on the door and the Eagle doorknocker asked another question to whomever was knocking.

'Where do vanished objects go?'

'I dunno, do I? Shut it! Alecto?_ Alecto?_ Are you there? Have you got him? Open the damn door!'

It was Amycus Carrow. He was banging on the door heavily and was trying to force his way in with magic, but to no avail.

'Alecto! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter – d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? Answer me!' Amycus bellowed desperately.

Harry suspected that as Alecto had pressed her little Dark Mark, all the other Death Eaters felt theirs burn, too. He was also contemplating opening the door and stunning Amycus, when another more familiar voice spoke.

'May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?'

'Trying – to get – through this damned – door! Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!' Amycus shouted.

'But isn't your sister in there? Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in, earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle,' said Professor McGonagall.

'She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Garn! Do it, now!'

'Certainly, if you wish it,' said Professor McGonagall, with awful coldness. She then knocked on the door and the Eagle doorknocker said again,

'Where do vanished objects go?'

'Into non-being, which is to say, everything,' replied the Transfiguration Mistress.

'Nicely phrased,' replied the doorknocker, and the door opened. Amycus Carrow charged into the room to check on his sister when he saw her on the floor.

Harry watched and got angrier as Amycus was murmuring about torturing kids until he found out who had stunned his sister – which he did not know until Professor McGonagall told him.

' … She's gorn and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we got Potter!' Amycus shouted.

'"Got Potter"? What do you mean, "Got Potter"?' said Professor McGonagall sharply.

'He told us that Potter might try and get into Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!'

'Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my house!'

'We was told he might come in here! I dunno why, do I?'

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall looked around the room and as her eyes passed right through where he and Luna still stood invisible.

Carrow then began to murmur about blaming the kids upstairs so Voldemort could punish them instead, when Professor McGonagall told him she would not permit it, Carrow was right in her face, but she stood her ground until he spat in her face.

Harry was livid. So he pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and pointed his wand at him and said, 'You shouldn't have done that.'

The Death Eater span around to face him, as Harry said, _'Crucio!'_

Carrow went flying through the air, thrashing and writhing in pain before crashing into a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor.

'I see what Bellatrix meant, you have to really mean them,' said Harry angry.

'Potter! Potter – you're here! What –? How –?' Professor McGonagall whispered as she clutched her heart, before pulling herself together to say, 'Potter, that was foolish!'

'He spat at you,' was Harry's only defence before his Head of House told him how gallant he was and that they were in trouble because Voldemort was coming, but this did not phase Harry at all and he told her that he knew Voldemort was on the way. He then asked her if she knew anything about the Diadem of Ravenclaw, but he got the same answer about it being lost for centuries before she told him that he was mad to come back to Hogwarts for a long lost relic. Harry told her that he had to and that there was something hidden in the castle, and it could be the Diadem, and if he could speak to Professor Flitwick, too.

But then Amycus Carrow began to stir. Then, to his surprise, he watched as Professor McGonagall used the Imperius Curse to control him, and made him collect his sister's wand and hand it over along with his own before tying the Carrows up together tightly. She then turned back to him and spoke again, as Harry felt his scar burn. He could see what Voldemort was seeing. It was the basin of potion, but without the big, gold locket lying inside.

He quickly told McGonagall that Voldemort was getting nearer and that he was acting on Dumbledore's orders. This seemed to have gotten her attention and she cast a net around the Carrows, and then she announced that she and the other teachers will secure the castle and send the younger students to safety somehow. Harry then told her about the passageway to the Hog's Head, and she agreed to his suggestion, and then sent three Patronuses to alert the other Heads of House. Then Professor McGonagall told Harry to put on the cloak again, before leaving the Ravenclaw Common Room together.

As they walked along the corridors, Harry could hear footsteps approaching them. He was not the only one, as Professor McGonagall drew her wand ready to fight and said, 'Who's there?'

'It is I,' said a low voice from behind a suit of armour, and the man to whom it belonged, stepped out to reveal himself.

It was Snape. He too had his wand out ready for a fight.

'Where are the Carrows?' he asked.

'Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus,' said Professor McGonagall.

Snape ignored the comment and moved his eyes around the corridor before speaking again.

'I know you are here, Harry. I am not here to hurt you, I promise. Please, take off the cloak and allow me to see you.'

Harry, with his wand drawn, moved out from under the cloak.

'Here I am, _Headmaster_,' he sneered.

Snape saw that Harry was armed and said, 'I have some information for you. But I cannot tell you. I'm just going to use my wand to extract it – that is all.'

Harry was slightly puzzled but intrigued at the same time just nodded at Snape in response.

Snape then put his wand to his temple and began extracting silver-blue memories and placed them into a flask he had on his person, and held it out to Harry.

'What's this? I don't understand,' said Harry.

'These are my memories, Harry. They will tell you all you need to know. All about your mother and I – and about Albus Dumbledore; everything. You need the Pensieve in the Headmaster's Study to view them,' said Snape. 'It is_ imperative_ that you see them, Harry.'

'Whose side are you on?' asked Harry curiously.

Snape decided it was time to drop his cover, raised his wand and said, _'Expecto Patronum!'_

To Harry's shock, because from out of Severus Snape's wand, burst the silver-white Doe. The same silver-white Doe he had followed and it had led him to the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry lowered his wand and said, 'It was you who passed on the sword. You gave Bellatrix a fake sword for her to put into her vault at Gringott's. But I don't understand, why would you do all that if you killed Professor Dumbledore?'

Snape showed Harry the flask in his hand before answering, 'Everything you need to know is in here, but I will tell you here and now, Harry, that I am on your side. In fact, your godfather can confirm everything, I promise you. I confided in Sirius what was going to happen the Christmas before last. I told him not tell you, because if the Dark Lord got into your head and found out about my true allegiance, he would have killed me and I was needed here to protect the students as best I could. Would you like me to make an Unbreakable Vow?'

It was that triggered Harry's memory. He remembered overhearing Snape telling Draco about making an Unbreakable Vow to his mother, and he also remembered that Sirius had received an urgent note whilst they were at the Burrow on Christmas Day.

'You made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy, didn't you?'

'Yes, and part of it was to complete the mission given to Draco by the Dark Lord if it would appear that he, Draco, would fail. Also, Albus and I planned his death together. Albus did not want Draco's soul to be damaged by killing him, so Albus requested that I kill him instead. It is all in these memories,' said Snape indicating the flask in his hand.

Harry remembered that night on the Astronomy Tower, of Draco lowering his wand before the Carrows, Dolohov and Greyback came through the door.

'I believe you. The question is; what are you going to do now?'

'I must report to the Dark Lord when he arrives, Harry,' said Snape regretfully.

'No! Stay, stay and fight with us! We need your help, we need you!' pleaded Harry.

'Are you sure about this, Potter?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, Professor, I am. We need all the wands we can get.'

It was then that the other Heads of House joined them in the corridor.

'Minerva, what is going on?' asked Professor Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall quickly filled them in on what had happened in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and the conversation between Harry and Snape.

'Very well, I can act from here, while the rest of you retrieve your houses, and prepare the castle for battle,' said Professor Flitwick.

Harry approached the Charms Master and asked if he knew anything about the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

Professor Flitwick was busy using muttering charms of great complexity and stopped to answer Harry, 'The Diadem of Ravenclaw? A little extra wisdom never goes amiss, Potter, but I hardly think it would be much use in this situation!'

'I only meant – do you know where it is? Have you ever seen it?' Harry asked.

'Seen it? Nobody has seen it in living memory! Long since lost, boy!' said Professor Flitwick.

Harry felt a mixture of disappointment and panic and wondered what else the Horcrux could be, but before he could form any ideas, Professor McGonagall was speaking again.

'We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!'

Harry, Luna and Snape followed Professor McGonagall until they met Professor Slughorn. The old Potions Master was afraid and did not know what to do. Snape stepped forward and told him that helping to secure the castle and fighting was the right thing to do, and Slughorn, sweating bullets, gave Snape a shaky nod before going off to the dungeons to retrieve his Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall turned to Snape and said, 'You would've made a fine Gryffindor, Severus, and I mean that as a compliment.'

'Thank you, Minerva. Now, you need to rouse the other Gryffindors before we go down to the Great Hall,' said Snape. 'Oh, and Harry, I suggest that you inform your godfather of what is about to happen and allow to him to join us.'

'Agreed,' began Professor McGonagall, 'Potter, you and Miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall, also.'

Harry nodded as Snape handed Harry the flask of memories. Harry tucked the flask into his pocket and left with Luna to walk back to the Room of Requirement, while Harry took out his enchanted mirror.

0o0

Sirius Black was sitting on one of the couches in the living room at Potter Manor. His only companions in the room were Amelia and Susan Bones. Amelia was resting with her head in Sirius' lap as he stroked her hair, when Sirius felt his enchanted mirror vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he then opened it to see his godson's face.

'Harry, are you all right?' asked Sirius.

'I'm fine, Sirius. I'm at Hogwarts and you need to get your arse here, too.'

'Harry, Abby and the other elves won't allow any of us to leave, and why do I need to get to Hogwarts?'

'I'll tell Abby to allow you, Amelia and Susan to leave.'

'What? Why just the three of us?' asked Sirius.

'Because I'm at Hogwarts, and we're fighting Voldemort very soon. I'm only allowing you three to join us because I won't risk Remus and Tonks. I don't want Teddy to grow up without his parents. You, Amelia and Susan are all of age, so I can't keep you out of this fight, plus Snape would never let you hear the end of it if we won while you sat on your arse.'

'You know about Snape?'

'Yes, he told me about twenty minutes ago. I'm not angry that you didn't tell me, because I know why. So get yourselves ready and get here. Apparate directly into the Hog's Head and you'll be shown a secret passageway to the Room of Requirement.'

'I know the passageway you mean, we found it when we were using it for our own Animagus Transformations because the Room of Requirement doesn't do food. So we followed this passageway and Aberforth gave us all the food we could eat.'

While Sirius was speaking, Amelia was readying herself and writing a note to the others to tell them where they had gone. Susan was ready too, as they listened to the conversation until Sirius said, 'I'll see you shortly, Harry,' and closed the mirror.

Five minutes later, Abby appeared and then led them to an Apparition point. The three of them thanked Abby before Disapparating.

0o0

Harry had just ordered Abby to allow Sirius, Amelia and Susan to leave Potter Manor for Hogwarts, when they arrived back at the Room of Requirement. When he stepped inside, he could hear Ron's voice and listened to the argument he was having with his mother. As he listened, he felt that Ron was right. Though he did not want Ginny in the fight, it would be cruel on her to send her home and have her worry about the rest of her family while they fought for their lives. It was one of things he loved about Ginny. She was a fighter and she was tenacious, not to mention a true Weasley, and they needed all the wands they could get. So when Ron finished his monologue and Mrs Weasley was about to explode, he spoke.

'He's right, Mrs Weasley.'

He watched as they all turned to face him.

'Voldemort's on the way. We're fighting.'

Before they could ask hasty questions, Harry quickly them all up to speed. He told them that the castle was being secured, that Sirius, Amelia and Susan were coming too, and that Snape was on their side. He convinced Ron and Hermione by telling them that the silver Doe was Snape's Patronus, and that he had seen Snape conjure it again in person, and they believed him, before another new arrival came through the door to the passageway.

'Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, I – I –'

It was Percy.

He had stuttered into silence upon seeing his family all looking at him.

Ron moved towards his third eldest brother and hugged him and Percy hugged him back, much to the shock of the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

'Ron, why are you hugging that family-disowning prat?' asked Ginny.

'Because he isn't a "family-disowning prat" at all, Percy was our spy within the Ministry while Fudge was in power. It was my idea for him to do it. When I talked to him in his room that night, I got him to listen and he changed his mind. So I suggested he be a spy for us. But, Dumbledore realised it had to be convincing that Percy had fallen out with us, the estrangement had to appear real, so nobody would suspect anything. He was a perfect vole –'

'Mole, Ron, the term is mole,' said Hermione correcting him.

'Yes, that's it! A mole for the Order,' said Ron finishing his explanation.

'I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I've missed all of you so much!' said Percy.

The first of them to hug him was Fred, followed by Mrs Weasley, then George, Bill, Ginny and Mr Weasley, before Percy introduced himself to Fleur.

Harry then approached Percy and apologised for the things he said to him when he and Rufus Scrimegeour had visited the Burrow two Christmases ago.

Then, finally, the man Harry wanted to see in the flesh more than any other came through the door.

'Sirius!' said Harry.

'Harry!' said Sirius.

Harry met his godfather half-way and hugged him.

'So, this is it then, time to fight?' asked Sirius.

'Yes, and we need to go to the Great Hall, right now,' replied Harry, but before they all left the Room of Requirement for possibly the last time, Augusta Longbottom came through the door.

'Where's my grandson?' she asked.

'Already in the Great Hall, I think,' replied Harry.

'Of course he is, so what are we waiting for, let's beat that bastard once and for all!' said the old lady as she joined the Weasleys in leaving the Room of Requirement.


	33. Diadem Destruction

Chapter Thirty-Three: Diadem Destruction

Everybody was now in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall was briefing the students on the situation. Professor McGonagall had told the Hall that any students, who were seventeen and wanted to stay and fight, could do so, and those whom did not, could leave.

The Order of the Phoenix had not taken to Snape right away, however, both Harry and Sirius quickly vouched for him, as Mad-Eye and Kingsley both wanted to curse him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing behind the Gryffindor table as their Head of House continued her briefing until a voice began to echo around the hall.

'I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.'

It was Voldemort.

'Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

'You have until midnight.'

There was a silence in the Great Hall, until noise of people turning around to look at him. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table. Harry recognised Pansy Parkinson, who said, pointing her finger at him, 'But he's there! Potter's _there!_ Someone grab him!'

At this, all the occupants of the Gryffindor table stood up, drew their wands and pointed them at Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins. Most of the Hufflepuffs followed suit, as did the Ravenclaws.

'Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow,' said Professor McGonagall.

There was then a scraping of benches as people got their feet and left the Hall. The Ravenclaws were then made to follow them, then Hufflepuff, and finally the younger Gryffindors, as Professor McGonagall chivvied the underage away.

Ron turned to Harry and said, 'Did you find out anything useful in Ravenclaw Tower?'

'I found out what the Diadem looks like, but nothing else. In fact, considering what McGonagall and Flitwick told me earlier, I don't think the Diadem is the Horcrux,' replied Harry.

'What did they say?' asked Hermione.

'McGonagall said "That it's been lost for centuries", and Flitwick said "That no-one has seen it in living memory, long since lost".'

'But didn't you say that there was a Death Eater in Ravenclaw Tower waiting for you on his orders?' asked Ron.

'Yeah,' replied Harry slowly.

'Oh, Harry, don't you see? It has to be this Diadem because it's the only known relic of Rowena Ravenclaw!' said Hermione.

'But Hermione, no-one has seen it in living memory!' Harry exclaimed.

'Living memory … I wonder … no, it can't be that simple …' said Ron thinking out loud.

'What are you thinking, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'Well, what about a Hogwarts'_ ghost_? Maybe one of them might know something?'

'Ron, there are loads of ghosts at Hogwarts, so which one?' asked Harry.

'Well, we can rule out Myrtle, but if I were a betting man, I would go for the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, as the Diadem belonged to Ravenclaw.'

'So, who's the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?'

Ron and Hermione shared a look of exasperation, and said, simultaneously, 'Harry, are you ever going to read _Hogwarts, A History_?'

Harry shook his head with a smirk.

'Harry, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower is The Grey Lady,' said Ron.

'We should talk to her, then,' said Hermione.

Harry took out the Marauder's Map to search for the Grey Lady, and found her in a corridor on the first floor. The trio then ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could question them. They ran like their lives depended on it, which in way, they did. They found the Grey Lady. She was aloof, and did not want to talk about the Diadem. But Harry would not give up, so she confessed everything. Her true identity, which was Helena Ravenclaw – Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, that she had stolen the Diadem from her mother. She then told them that the Bloody Baron had found her hidden in Albania and, before he caught up with her, had hidden the Diadem in a hollow tree.

Harry knew that the Grey Lady must have told someone else this story. He asked her if she had, and she confessed that she did. Harry now knew that Voldemort had found the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He then began to rack his brains as to when he could have hidden the Diadem in the castle, and the answer came to him right away, it must have been the night he had come to ask for a job from Dumbledore, had been turned away, but managed to hide his Horcrux in the meantime. Now the question was; where is it? He turned to Ron and Hermione for ideas for the possible hiding place, but both of them drew a blank.

But then Harry had a brainwave, and took out his enchanted mirror, opened it and called the one person who might have an idea.

'Remus Lupin!' he called.

There was few seconds before Remus answered.

'Harry! Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine – for now, but I have a very urgent question for you.'

'I'll help you all I can, but don't think I'm not angry at you for keeping me out the fight.'

'Remus, I'm sorry, but I don't want Teddy to grow up the same way I did – orphaned before I can even walk! Now, my question is this, and you'll need to activate your Marauder-side for it. Now, if you needed to hide something, hide it in Hogwarts, where would you put it?'

Remus looked at Harry curiously for a moment and said, 'In the Room of Hidden Things, of course.'

'Where's that?'

'It's the Room of Requirement, actually. You just ask it to become the Room of Hidden Things while you do your triple walk past where the door is meant to be.'

'Remus, you're a genius. Thank you, you've just helped more than you know, cheerio!'

The trio did not waste any more time and ran to the Room of Requirement. When they got there, Harry paced by the door three times before it appeared and they went inside immediately.

What they saw was an enormous maze of stuff. Everything from dangerous potions, to dodgy experiments gone wrong, knackered old broom sticks and to Harrys' shock, the Vanishing Cabinet Draco Malfoy had repaired last year. The trio then decided to split up and search. Harry walked down the high stacks of junk looking for the Diadem. He was putting his trust in his instincts as he moved. Then, he saw it. It was sitting harmlessly on a table as if minding its own business. Harry began to walk slowly towards the lost relic, and, as he did so, stretched out an arm, when suddenly a voice from behind, startled him.

'Hold it, Potter.'

Harry turned around and there were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'You have something of mine. I want it back,' said Malfoy as he pointed a wand at him.

'Winners keepers, Malfoy, who's lent you theirs?' replied Harry, giving the Hawthorn wand in his hand twitch.

'My mother,' replied Malfoy.

'So, why aren't you three with Voldemort?' asked Harry, trying to distract them.

The answer to his question came from Crabbe, surprising Harry.

'We're gonna be rewarded. We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im.'

'Good plan,' said Harry in mock admiration. 'So, how did you get in here?'

'I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year, I know how to get in,' replied Malfoy.

'We was hiding in the corridor outside. We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then, you turned up right in front of us and came in 'ere. Wha' ja come in 'ere for, Potter?' grunted Goyle.

Then, Ron's voice came from behind one of the stacks. 'Harry, are you talking to someone?'

Before Harry could speak, Crabbe spun around and pointed his wand at the wall and said, _'Descendo!'_

The wall began to totter, and then crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood.

'Ron!' Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight, Hermione screamed, and Harry heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilised wall: he pointed his wand at the rampart, cried, _'Finite!'_ and it steadied.

Crabbe went to repeat the spell, but Malfoy stopped him by staying, 'If you wreck the room, you might bury what Potter came in for!'

'What's that matter?' asked Crabbe irritably. 'It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares if I wreck a room?'

'Because Potter came in here for something, so that must mean –' said Malfoy even more irritably at his slow colleague.

'"Must mean"?' Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. 'Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco._ You an' your dad are finished.'

'Harry?' shouted Ron again from other side of the junk wall, 'What's going on?'

Crabbe mimicked Ron as Harry moved for the Diadem.

'No, Potter! _Crucio!_' bellowed Crabbe.

The curse missed as Harry lunged and grabbed the Diadem, as Malfoy spoke again.

'STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive –'

'So? I'm not killing him, am I?' yelled Crabbe, 'but if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff –?'

A jet of scarlet shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run round the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy had pulled him out of the way.

'It's that Mudblood!_ Avada Kedavra!_'

Hermione dived aside as Harry shot another Stunner at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and boxes.

'Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!' Malfoy yelled again as both Crabbe and Goyle were pointing their wands at him, hesitating, which was all the time Harry needed to strike.

'_Expelliarmus!' _shouted Harry.

Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him before Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot trying to retrieve it. Malfoy jumped out of the way of another Stunning Spell from Hermione as Ron suddenly appeared at the end of the aisle; aimed a Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

Crabbe spun around and screamed,_ 'Avada Kedavra!_' again. Ron leapt out of the way of the green light. Malfoy cowered behind a three legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

'Hermione, I've got the Diadem, let's find Ron and get out of here!' said Harry.

'Harry!' Hermione screamed.

A roaring, billowing noise came from behind Harry gave him a moments' warning. He turned to see Ron and Crabbe running towards them.

'Like it hot, scum?' roared Crabbe as he ran.

Flames were licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks. Flames larger than normal, which made the bulwarks crumble to soot at their touch.

Ron reached Harry and Hermione, grabbing the latter by the hand as he ran from the flames, and Harry ran after them. They were running for their lives, but they were unable to navigate through the maze of junk, when they came to a dead end.

'What can we do?' cried Hermione desperately.

Ron and Harry shared a look and said, 'The Firebolts!'

Hermione quickly summoned the two broomsticks and returned them to their normal size, before giving the right broom to the right owner. Ron pulled Hermione onto his Firebolt and she wrapped her arms around him tight before Ron took off at the same time as Harry.

'Hang on, love!' Ron called, as he heard a thin piteous scream.

Ron looked over at Harry and immediately knew what he was thinking. What Ron wanted to know was why. Why should they risk their own lives to save fucking _Malfoy_ of all people?

'_Because it's the right thing to do,'_ said a voice in Ron's head, which sounded a lot like Hermione.

So, with that, he turned sharply, alongside Harry, and began to look for Malfoy. They spotted Malfoy supporting an unconscious Goyle, perched on a fragile tower of charred desks.

'IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!' roared Ron as a great, flaming Chimaera bore down on them and as he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose away from the flames.

Ron kept on flying until he could see the door. It was a miracle he could see anything through the smoke. As he got closer to the door, it opened and so Ron flew straight through the open door and landed.

Goyle's body landed with a thud on the floor as Ron took Hermione in his arms.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'I've been better,' she replied.

'Still like flying with me?'

'Of course, it'll take a lot more than a bit of Fiendfyre to put me off from flying with you!'

Ron gave her a quick kiss just as Harry flew out of the door with Malfoy clinging to him. Harry just about managed to stop before he crashed into the wall, and landed. Shrugging off Malfoy, he showed the other two the Diadem on his wrist before it dropped on the floor.

'Give me a fang, quick!'

Ron, however, ran up to the Diadem and booted it back into the Room of Requirement and into the flames. The Diadem exploded into dust and just as the flames reached the door, the door closed.

'Fiendfyre, Harry, remember?' said Ron.

Harry was just about to speak before Malfoy's voice interrupted him.

'C-Crabbe … C-Crabbe …'

'He's dead,' said Ron harshly.

'I wonder how he knew how to conjure it?' mused Hermione.

'Must have learned from the Carrows,' said Harry grimly.

'Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really,' said Ron, whose hair was singed in places. 'If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead.'

'But don't you realise?' whispered Hermione. 'This means, if we can just get the snake –'

Hermione broke off as she saw Percy and Fred backing into view, duelling Death Eaters who had penetrated Hogwarts. The trio moved towards them to help them as one their hoods slipped to reveal Pius Thicknesse.

'Hello, Minister!' bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. 'Did I mention I'm resigning?'

The trio dropped the Death Eater Fred was fighting with a Stunning Spell each, when Mad-Eye Moody appeared as Fred was looking at Percy with glee.

Moody shook them out of their moments' pause, 'Come on! You need to move! Constant –'

The air exploded. They had been grouped together. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Percy and Mad-Eye, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one stunned, the other Transfigured: and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed, temporarily, at bay, the world was rent apart. The trio felt themselves flying through the air, whilst holding on to their wands and shielding their heads in their arms, hearing the screams of their companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them.

Then the world righted itself as Ron looked around to find Hermione. He spotted her close to Harry, who was helping her to her feet. So, he crawled over to his brothers, Percy and Fred.

When Ron reached them, they were kneeling by a body.

'Mad-Eye!' said Fred, shaking the old Auror, 'C'mon, Mad-Eye, you can't die, you saved my life! You can't die!'

'He's gone, Fred,' said Percy gently, as tears ran down his cheeks, 'there's nothing you can do for him, he's g-gone.'

Ron looked down at Mad-Eye Moody. A man he respected, and, no matter what he told everyone else, idolised. A few tears came from his eyes too, as he found his wife's hand in his own.

Ron then looked at Hermione and saw she was shocked too, that someone like Alastor Moody could not survive this battle, and judging by the look on Harry's face, he was thinking the same thing.

Alastor Moody, the consummate survivor, was dead.


	34. A Time to Fight

Chapter Thirty-Four: A Time to Fight

The five of them were still staring down at the body of Mad-Eye Moody. They could hear sounds of battle, and that was what alerted them to the fact they were in danger, particularly when Acromantulas were trying to climb up the side of the castle, and into the hole made by the explosion. Harry and Ron fired spells at them to keep them at bay. Meanwhile, another Death Eater was seen chasing after some younger students, so Fred and Percy ran after him with a roar, 'ROOKWOOD!'

Harry and Ron then dragged Moody's body to a corner where a suit of armour had once stood before both of them along with Hermione ran behind a tapestry.

'We need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!' said Hermione, 'we _will_ fight! We'll have to, to get to the snake! But let's not lose sight, now, of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!' she then turned to Harry and said, 'You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry – look inside him!'

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry closed his eyes and focused. Ron had taken her hand again before kissing her forehead, then her lips as he stroked her hair with his other hand, when Harry spoke again.

'He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape.'

'Voldemort's sitting in the Shrieking Shack?' said Hermione, outraged. 'He's not – he's not even_ fighting?_'

'He doesn't think he needs to fight, he thinks I'm going to go to him,' said Harry.

'But why?' asked Ron.

'He knows I'm after Horcruxes – he's keeping Nagini close beside him – obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing –'

Harry broke off as his scar burned again and he closed his eyes to see what had angered Lord Voldemort so much.

He was still standing in the middle of a room inside the Shrieking Shack, when he heard the cracked voice of Lucius Malfoy once more.

'My Lord!' he shouted, 'My Lord! Snape is fighting _against_ us! He's a traitor, my Lord! He has betrayed –'

'_Crucio!' _shouted Voldemort, pointing the Elder Wand at Malfoy and watching him scream in pain as he had done when he had allowed Potter to escape from his Manor.

He then took off the curse and said, looking down at Malfoy, 'Lucius, you have failed me for the last time. Your incompetence has cost me dearly on more than one occasion, and now, you will pay the price!'

'No, please, my Lord, I beg you, please don't kill me, please I beg you!' pleaded Malfoy, desperately.

'You are a pathetic excuse for a man, Lucius, you have outlived your usefulness –_ Avada Kedavra!_' said Voldemort, and then a jet of green light left the tip of the Elder Wand and hit Lucius Malfoy directly over his cold heart, killing him instantly.

'I regret it,' he said before leaving the Shrieking Shack, thinking that he would soon take charge of this battle, kill Snape for his betrayal, and finally kill Harry Potter, at last.

Harry opened his eyes and said, 'Voldemort's pissed – big time. He just executed Lucius Malfoy after Malfoy told him that Snape was fighting for us, and is going to kill Snape and then me.'

'We have to warn Snape,' said Hermione.

'Agreed, let's go!' said Ron.

The trio emerged from the tapestry and ran towards anyone who needed help. Harry and Ron both fired curses at Death Eaters who were trying to curse Neville, before Hermione saw a body fall and land on the ground before them as something ran for her on four legs.

It was Greyback, still human, and he was running to a down, but not out, Lavender Brown.

Hermione blasted a curse at Greyback sending him flying before he could hurt Lavender any more than she already was before a Crystal Ball flew out of nowhere and hit Greyback squarely to the head, knocking him out cold.

'I have more!' cried Professor Trelawney, and with something like a tennis serve, sent another Crystal Ball towards another Death Eater.

'It looks like she found a better use for a Crystal Ball, after all!' shouted Ron.

Hermione could not help but smile and Harry joined in before they moved on to the next floor. They eventually bumped into Sirius, who was fighting alongside Amelia, and helped them out with a few Stunning Spells.

'Have you seen Snape?' asked Harry, urgently.

'I saw him fighting Dolohov, but I haven't seen him since!' shouted Sirius, as Susan Stunned another Snatcher.

The trio then left Sirius, Amelia and Susan to find more foes as they ran through to the next floor, where they found Draco Malfoy pleading with a masked Death Eater, telling him that they were on the same side before Harry Stunned the Death Eater as Ron punched Draco in the face, breaking his nose, and then moving on to the next floor, until they found the man they had been seeking.

Severus Snape was duelling two Death Eaters at once.

'You're going to pay for your betrayal, Snape!' shouted one as he fired curse at him.

'_Protego!'_ the trio all cried as the curse hit their Shield Charm and rebounded and hit the first Death Eater, as Snape took out the second man before turning to the trio.

'Harry, did you find what you were looking for?' asked Snape.

'Yes, but you have to be careful, he knows your true allegiance and is coming after you,' replied Harry.

'I cannot say that I am surprised. Have you looked at the memories yet?'

'No, no time, been busy with trying to find you and warn you, oh, and Lucius Malfoy is dead – Voldemort killed him,' reported Harry.

Snape then smirked at the demise of his former friend and said, 'Ha, that's one less obstacle to overcome.'

Neither of the trio knew what Snape was talking about, but, at that moment, it did not matter as Voldemort's voice was once more being magically magnified and reverberating off of the walls.

'You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

'Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and waste.

'Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately.

'You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

'I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.'

Snape, Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry. All three of them knew what was going through his mind.

'Don't go, Harry. You know there's no way he'll stop until we're all dead,' said Ron.

'He's right, Harry, we need to regroup and think of a new plan,' said Hermione.

'We should go to the Great Hall – at least, what's left of it,' said Snape.

So, all four of them made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there, it looked more like an emergency triage area, than a place for students to gather for meals.

Snape walked over to the Order members to find out who was still alive, as Ron and Hermione walked to the Weasleys, and unseen by anyone, Harry slipped away and up the stairs to the Headmaster's Study.

When Ron and Hermione reached the Weasleys, they asked how everyone was.

'We're all accounted for, Ron,' said his father, 'as for the Order, we've lost Mad-Eye, Elphias Doge and a couple of others. But, at least twenty students are dead.'

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and they both wept for their losses. He took in her scent as she took in his. They then pulled back to look at each other before sharing a kiss, a soft, gentle kiss.

'I really hope that that wasn't a goodbye kiss, Ronald Weasley,' whispered Hermione as she touched her forehead to his.

'No, it most certainly wasn't, Hermione Weasley,' replied Ron, in a whisper.

'I love you, Ron,' said Hermione, crying.

'I love you too, so fucking much, Hermione,' he replied with tears falling from his own eyes as he then pulled her into his arms for a more passionate kiss.

'Has anyone seen Harry?' asked a voice.

It was Sirius who had spoken. He was holding Amelia close to him on one side, and Susan, on the other.

'He was with us earlier, Sirius,' said Ron.

'Wait, I think he mentioned something about looking at some memories in the Headmaster's Study,' said Hermione.

So, without another word, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all ran to the Headmaster's study, with Snape bringing up the rear, who, when they got there, gave the gargoyle the password before going up to the study.

It was empty.

The Pensieve was on the desk, and the flask was beside it. Snape then scooped out his memories and replaced them back into head.

'What was that?' asked Sirius.

'My memories and information Harry requires to complete his mission,' replied Snape before he turned on his heel and walked out of the study.

Sirius, Ron and Hermione all followed him down the stone steps.

'What information, Severus?' asked Sirius.

Snape was about to speak when, for the third time, the voice of Lord Voldemort was echoing all around them.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you proof that your hero is gone.

'The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'


	35. The Last Stand

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Last Stand

Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Snape all shared a look.

'He's lying, there's no fucking way Harry Potter would ever run away – not even from that bastard,' said Ron.

Nobody else spoke. But they began to make their way to the Great Hall and outside.

When they got there, they saw Harry's body on the ground at the feet of Voldemort. Ron noticed that the snake was free of its magical protection as it was being stroked by Voldemort.

'No!' cried Professor McGonagall.

'No! Harry! No!' cried Ginny.

Ron grabbed Ginny and pulled her close to him and did the same with Hermione and they both buried their faces into his jacket, crying, as many others were shouting too. Seeing his godson dead at the feet and hands of Voldemort, caused Sirius to fall to his knees and weep.

'SILENCE!' said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. 'It is over!

'Well, well, Severus Snape, your true colours, I see. You will pay for your betrayal.'

Snape looked as if he did not care. In fact, he only had eyes for Narcissa, and saw that she was fine as he looked at the line of Death Eaters and the rest of Voldemort's army.

'You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!'

'He beat you!' yelled Ron, and the charm broke, as the other defenders of Hogwarts began shouting, too, until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

'He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself –'

Voldemort broke off as a shout and scuffle before he simply waved the wand and then another bang, a flash of bright light and a grunt of pain before Voldemort looked at the person who had charged at him, while throwing the challenger's wand aside.

'And who is this?' hissed Voldemort, 'who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?'

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

'It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?'

'Ah, yes, I remember,' replied Voldemort as Neville got to his feet. 'But you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?'

'So what if I am?' replied Neville, whose empty hands had curled into fists.

'You show spirit, and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom,' said Voldemort.

'I'll join you when hell freezes over – Dumbledore's Army!' shouted Neville, and there was a cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

'Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it.'

Voldemort waved his wand and seconds later, an old withered object was caught by Voldemort.

It was the Sorting Hat.

'There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School, there will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?'

Voldemort pointed the Elder Wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, before the Sorting Hat was forced onto his head so that it slipped below his eyes. There was movement from the crowd, but the Death Eaters, as one, raised there wands to keep them all at bay.

'Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me,' said Voldemort, and with a flick of the Elder Wand, the Sorting Hat was set on fire.

Screams and shouts occurred again as Neville was aflame.

But then many things all happened at the same time.

They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over out-of-sight walls and pelted towards the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering round the side of the castle and yelled, 'HAGGER!' His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: they ran at Grawp like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves, and the twangs of bows, and arrows were falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, as Neville moved too.

In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the Sorting Hat fell to the ground, and Neville drew from its depths the sword of Gryffindor, then, with a single stroke, he sliced off Nagini's head, killing her instantly as her body thudded to the floor at the feet of her master.

Ron and Hermione began Stunning any Death Eaters that moved as they, along with many others, were running back inside the castle and the Great Hall, as Hagrid shouted, 'HARRY! HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?'

It was chaos as the Centaurs charged at the Death Eaters causing them to scatter, as many others were fleeing from the giants' feet as more reinforcements joined in the battle including the Thestrals, more Centaurs, and the house-elves of Hogwarts, as they stabbed at the ankles of Death Eaters and Snatchers.

Death Eaters were falling at an impressive rate. Some were being taken out by the defenders of Hogwarts, and others seemed to be dropping for some unknown reason.

The duelling had proceeded to the Great Hall where Yaxley was defeated by Fred and George, Dolohov defeated by Flitwick, Macnair being thrown across the Hall by Hagrid hitting the wall and crumpling on to the floor unconscious. Sirius killed Fenrir Greyback; Aberforth defeated Rookwood, Arthur and Percy defeating Thicknesse, while Narcissa Malfoy was running through the crowd screaming for her son, not even attempting to fight.

At one end of the hall, Voldemort was now duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once, with cold hatred on his face as they ducked and wove around, unable to finish him.

Bellatrix was fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master, duelled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them.

When Ron saw that Hermione was duelling Bellatrix, his heart stopped. But then, a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch.

'NOT MY SISTER, YOU BITCH!' bellowed Ron, as his mother bellowed,

'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!'

It was a foot race between Ron and his mother as to who got to Bellatrix first.

Ron pushed his mother aside and said, 'OUT OF MY WAY!' to the three girls, who all saw the look on his face, did as they were told, as he pulled out the wands that belonged to Bellatrix and Pettigrew.

Bellatrix laughed at the sight of her new challenger, but her smile faltered when she saw the wand in Ron's right hand.

'Recognise this?' he said, showing her the walnut wand, 'appropriate, don't you think? That I'm going to use it to kick your ugly, inbred arse!'

Bellatrix fired a spell which Ron blocked with the wand in his left hand at the same time as he used the walnut wand cut her shin, which made her wince and yelp. She fired another spell, and again Pettigrew's wand blocked as the walnut wand cut her again, this time, on her upper thigh. This was the pattern of their duel, block and cut from Ron as Bellatrix attacked, until Ron, bored with using cutting charms on his prey, (she was cut on her abdomen, both her arms and her face), so this time when he blocked her attack, he cast a Disarming Spell, causing her stolen wand to leave her hand and fly through the air and away from her.

Ron then placed the two wands he had been using into his left hand as he drew his own wand. Then, with a bang, he sent Bellatrix flying backwards to the wall and chained her to it with another wave of his wand. Then, with his face full of anger and hatred, he pointed the two wands in his left hand at Bellatrix, and said, _'Crucio!'_

Bellatrix' screams of agony tore through the Great Hall. She sounded like a Banshee as she screamed, before Ron cast a silencing charm upon her. He approached her as he kept the dual Cruciatus Curse on her as she writhed and twitched and then began whispering in her ear.

'Do you remember me telling you that you would die screaming? Well, here you are, screaming. This is for the Longbottoms, for all the others you have hurt, but most of all, this is for my wife, whom you tortured a few weeks ago. You didn't break her. She lied to you, so fuck you. My wife is the kindest person you could meet, she's warm and compassionate. I don't have her compassion though, because if I did, you would not be in the pain you are in right now. But I do have mercy, so, now I'm going to kill you.'

Ron then backed away from her and pointed his own wand at her. He began to build up all the hatred he possessed for her, and taking a deep breath his mouth began to form the two words that end the life of Bellatrix Lestrange.

But then a voice inside his head began to speak. The voice belonged to Hermione.

'_Don't do it, Ron. She isn't worth it,'_ said the voice.

'_But you are,'_ thought Ron.

'_Please, Ron, don't become a killer, not for me. Killing rips the soul apart, Ron, and your soul is mine, as mine is yours, please don't rip our souls apart for Bellatrix Lestrange,'_ the voice pleaded.

Ron's hand was shaking as the conversation in his head was happening. The voice of his conscience was right. He could not kill this disgraceful excuse for a human being, and he knew it.

'It's all right, Weasley,' said a silky voice.

It was Snape.

Ron still had the dual Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, as Snape pulled down his right hand before addressing the still writhing, and silently screaming Bellatrix.

'You know, I never liked you, Bellatrix, and I do believe the world will be a better place without you, so, goodbye bitch._ Avada Kedavra!'_

A jet of green light left the tip of Snape's wand and hit Bellatrix over her heart, killing her.

Loud cheers greeted the demise of Bellatrix Lestrange, and then Ron waved his wand again, the chains holding Bellatrix vanished and then her body fell, face first to the ground.

But then, Voldemort, who had seen Bellatrix killed by the traitor, sent his three opponents flying backwards before pointing his wand at Severus Snape.

But then a voice roared from nowhere, _'Protego!'_ as a Shield Charm appeared and expanded in the middle of the hall.

Ron knew that voice, but it could not be him. It was impossible, he could not be alive.

But then Harry Potter shed his invisibility cloak to reveal himself.

There were shouts of 'He's alive!' as Ron looked at his best mate. He could not believe his eyes as he felt a hand take his.

It was Hermione.

'I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me,' said Harry.

Voldemort hissed.

'Potter doesn't mean that, that's not how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?'

'Nobody, there are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good …'

'Horcruxes, of course …' Sirius murmured as Snape mouthed, 'Horcruxes?'

Voldemort saw Snape and said, 'Why, Severus, why did you betray me? I would have given you everything.'

Snape sneered and said, '_Everything?_ That's funny, because I have it on good authority that you were going to kill me. Besides, you already took everything from me when you murdered Lily Potter. She was the first person I loved, she was my first friend and you took her out of this world because she was in your way as you wanted to murder an innocent infant!'

Voldemort turned back to Harry and said, 'One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?'

'Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?'

Ron watched as Harry and Voldemort circled each other, it was beginning to make him dizzy as he held Hermione in his arms.

'_Accidents!'_ screamed Voldemort, 'Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!'

'You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people –'

'But you did not!'

'– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'

'_You dare –'_

'Yes, I dare, _Tom Riddle_, that is your real name, isn't it? I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?'

Most of the people in the Great Hall were intrigued but they also wanted Harry to strike and finish Voldemort for good. The entire hall watched and listened as Harry educated Voldemort on things like love and friendship, while Voldemort retorted about Dumbledore keeping the Elder Wand away from him, Harry retorted by offering him mercy and to feel remorse for the things he had done, to save himself, before Voldemort retorted about having the Elder Wand.

'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!'

'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander?_ The wand chooses the wizard_ … the Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance …

'The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.'

For Ron, it clicked. He had told Harry to Disarm Draco at the Manor, long after Draco had disarmed Dumbledore that night on the top of the Astronomy Tower. He shared a look with Hermione and they both thought the same thing: _'Harry is the master of the Elder Wand!'_

'But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone … and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy …'

'But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him,' Harry gave the hawthorn wand a twitch and the eyes of everyone in the hall fell upon it.

'So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?' whispered Harry, 'Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed?

'Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand,' he finished.

Just then, a red-gold glow burst through the enchanted sky above them, as the sun had risen. The light hit both their faces at the same time.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_ shouted Voldemort.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ yelled Harry.

The two spells collided and then the Elder Wand left Voldemort's hand and flew across the hall toward Harry, as the Killing Curse rebounded upon Voldemort, killing him instantly before his body hit the floor, just as Harry caught the Elder Wand in his free hand.

It was over and barely a second had passed before the hall erupted in delight as people rushed to Harry. The first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, followed by Sirius, and then the Weasleys each took their turn in hugging him. Including Ginny who was torn between hugging him and slugging him for making her think he was dead, but Harry, he wanted to kiss her, but he could not. Not yet, first he had to earn her forgiveness and trust again before he could act on his feelings. Many others, too, wanted to touch some piece of Harry: Neville and Luna, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout.

When the dust had finally settled, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table far away from everyone else. Hermione was sitting on his lap as he held her tight in his arms. They had heard the news of prisoners being released, those who had been under enchantment, freed. The news that Death Eaters and Snatchers were being rounded up and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named as Temporary Minister of Magic.

Ron and Hermione noticed that Ginny was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder as the rest of the family talked, they noticed Neville sitting with Hannah Abbott, who was giving him a bit of a telling off for nearly getting killed by Voldemort before he silenced her with a kiss, as his grandmother watched on with a smile. They noticed Draco sitting with his mother, with Snape watching them. Sirius was sitting with Amelia and Susan, and Harry was sitting next to Luna Lovegood.

'I couldn't do it, love, I couldn't kill that bitch for you,' he said softly in her ear.

'It's all right, Ron, I didn't want you to kill her, she wasn't worth it. I love you so much, Ron,' she replied.

'I love you too, Hermione. I love you so fucking much. Thank you for still being here, I need you, I can't live without you …'

'No, Ron, _thank you_ for still being here. I can't live without you either.'

They heard what sounded like Luna's voice shouting something about a Blibbering Humdinger, but ignored it to share a deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, a voice said, 'It's me, will you come with me?'

At once, they got to their feet and walked out of the Great Hall and started to climb the stairs. In the distance they could hear Peeves the Poltergeist singing a victory song of his own composition:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the One,_

_And Voldy's gone mouldy, so now let's have fun!_

'Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?' said Ron, pushing open a door for them as they continued to walk with no real destination in mind, though it did appear that they were heading in the direction of the Headmaster's Office.

Harry told them what was in Snape's memories, about walking to Voldemort and using the Resurrection Stone, and about his talk with Dumbledore, before reaching the stone gargoyle that stood sentinel over the office.

'Can we go up?' he asked the gargoyle.

'Feel free,' it groaned in response.

The trio then climbed up to the office where they were met by almost deafening applause from the portraits, including Phineas Nigellus Black.

Harry, however, only had eyes for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the Headmaster's chair. The object of the portrait had tears streaming down his old face, but he was smiling at them all with great pride, as finally, the other portraits became silent.

'The thing that was hidden in the Snitch, I dropped it in the Forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?' asked Harry.

'My dear boy, I do,' said Dumbledore, 'a wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?'

'No one,' said Harry, 'I'm going to keep Ignotus' present, though.'

'But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!' replied Dumbledore beaming.

Harry then took out the Elder Wand and said, 'And then there's this.

'I don't want it.'

'Of course you don't, mate,' said Ron, rolling his eyes.

'I know it's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So …'

Harry then took the broken pieces of the phoenix wand from out of his Mokeskin pouch and laid them on the desk, touched the wand with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said, _'Reparo._'

The wand resealed and red sparks flew out of its end and Harry picked it up and felt warmth in his fingers. He then tucked it away in his inside jacket pocket.

'I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.'

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione and said, 'I don't know about you, but I've had enough trouble to last me for a lifetime. Let's find somewhere to sleep for at least a week, but not before I eat a bacon sandwich.'

Ron and Hermione laughed and agreed as they left the Headmaster's office for Gryffindor Tower.

When they reached the Fat Lady, she said, 'Go on in, you three are true Gryffindors, no password necessary.' She then moved to allow them inside.

The Common Room was unscathed. Everything was where it was meant to be.

'Wow, I wasn't sure if we would ever see this room again,' admitted Ron.

'Me too,' said Hermione.

'Me three,' chuckled Harry, before he summoned Dobby.

The little elf appeared and began to hug Harry's legs, saying, 'Harry Potter, you saved us! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter and his friends?'

'Food, Dobby, and lots of it,' said Harry, hearing his, Ron's, and Hermione's stomachs rumbling.

'Yes, Harry Potter!' squeaked Dobby before he vanished and reappeared ten seconds later with plates full of bacon and sausages, with bread and butter. Harry wasted no time in putting together a bacon sandwich as Ron did the same for Hermione and then himself. The trio continued to eat until they were full, in Harry and Hermione's case, or yawning tiredly in Ron's.

'I stink, I need a shower,' said Harry.

'Same as that, little brother,' said Ron.

'Look at us we're covered from head to toe in dirt and grime. There's no way I'm sleeping until I'm clean again,' said Hermione.

The trio then made their way upstairs to the Boy's dormitories and walked through a door marked Seventh Years. There were five beds and Harry picked the one in the centre, and Ron and Hermione chose the one to the right of it. Hermione then began to take out clean clothes for the three of them, as well as their wash bags. She handed Harry his wash bag and a change of clothes before inviting him to go first. She also took out the Dittany to heal their wounds. She gave it to Ron as Ron went with Harry to make sure he did not fall asleep in the shower. When Harry was finished, Ron gave him the Dittany to treat his wounds. However, there was a large bruise on his chest that must have come from when Voldemort used the Killing Curse in the Forest.

'Fucking hell, Harry, you need to let Madam Pomfrey take a look at that,' said Ron.

'I know and I will, but right now, all I want to do is go to sleep,' replied Harry.

Harry put on his pyjama top and gathered all his discarded clothes before going back into the dorm room. Ron watched as Harry got into bed, took off his glasses, put his recently repaired wand under his pillow and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Ron then held out his hand to Hermione. She stood up and took his hand as he led her into the showers. Once inside, Ron locked the door and put a soundproofing charm over the room. They began to help each other out of their clothes. Jackets, jumpers, t-shirts, and Hermione's bra were on the floor quickly as they toed off their shoes. Then it was socks, jeans and underwear. Ron washed the dirt and grime from her face and her body. He then washed her hair lovingly, before Hermione did the same for him. They healed one another's wounds with the Dittany whilst in their towels. Ron pulled Hermione back into his arms and kissed her deeply as they both fought off the need for sleep.

'It's all over, isn't it? The war?' asked Ron.

'Yes, the war is over, and we survived, Ron,' replied his wife of almost ten months.

'Good, because I'm bloody knackered, I'm even too knackered to fuck you fast and hard against one of these walls right now, and I really want to. Stupid fucking battles, why are they so tiring?' he asked.

'They just are, and I'm tired too, Ron. Believe me I would like nothing more than for you to have your way with me. But we're both too tired to enjoy it. Let's just get ready for bed?' she replied.

Ron put on a pair of pyjama bottoms, while Hermione put on one of Ron's Cannons shirts: An orange shirt that dropped mid-thigh. They gathered their clothes and their wands before leaving the shower room.

Hermione then took out clothes for Harry to wear for when he wakes up, and did the same for Ron and herself. Hermione then cast an extension charm upon the bed before Ron pulled the duvet back and invited her to get in. Hermione crawled her way to the other side before Ron joined her. Together, they slid their wands under their pillows and lie down. However, Ron felt that Hermione was too far away and pulled her closer so her head was on his shoulder and her left leg draped over his left side. Wrapped up together tightly, they shared a kiss before finally falling asleep after a very, very long day.

_**A/N: That's it! The End! I know I say this a lot, but hopefully I haven't butchered a good story. I had a lot of fun writing this series. Big thank you to all who have taken the time to alert, favourite, read and review any part of this series. I hope you liked it. Now, there will be a follow up that continues almost right where this story ends, (give or take a day). However, it will not be a story that I will update frequently. This is because I have other stories in my head and I wish to write those instead. What they are, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see. So, keep an eye on my profile for them.**_

_**Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley will return.**_


End file.
